Temporary Alliance
by fren
Summary: Secret of the Cursed Mask fic....Kururugi 'Yuzu' [Kaname] is forced back into the feudal era after being attacked by Naraku. There, she must deal with her resurfacing feelings for Inuyasha and the fact that he's falling for Kagome. But she's not alone.
1. Resurfaced Emotions

Title-- "Temporary Alliance"

Sum-- Secret of the Cursed Mask fic...Kururugi 'Yuzu' (Kaname) is forced back into the feudal era after being attacked by Naraku. There, she must deal with her quickly-resurfacing feelings for Inuyasha and the fact that he's falling for Kagome. But she's not alone.

Disclaimer-- I don't own the anime/manga series 'Inuyasha' or any of its characters. I own the videogame! --gets shot by copyright lawyer-- But...not like Bandai owns it TT.TT...

((**!VRRY IMPORTANT NOTE!**)) -'very' is misspelled on purpose- ---- In this fic, Kururugi Kaname is instead known as "Kururugi Yuzu"!

I would've left her name "Kaname", but it sounds too much like Kagome. Plus, there's Ayame...And I just _hate_ it when characters' names sound too much alike or start with the same letter! Ugh! Well, 'Yuzu' isn't too bad is it? It's a cute name, and I think it suits girl-Kururugi just fine. Any objections?

If it really, REALLY bothers you all, I'll change it back to 'Kaname' (groans).

--

O----------O

--

Chapter One-- "Resurfaced Emotions"

-While reading this, kinda picture that Yuzu spent time with all of them (got all the interval events basically). So she's good friends with all of them. But the Inuyasha-events seem to have had more of an effect on her, that's all.

* * *

In Kaede's village, a monk relentlessly chased after a fast-walking demon slayer, stringing together sweet words. When he finally got her to slow down, his hand coincidentally got a firm grip on her butt. In the next moment, the monk was stumbling aside, thrown by a slap from the demon slayer.

Letting out a satisfied breath, the demon slayer continued on walking, ushering her little brother along with her. A few feet from the monk, a little fox demon frowned at the scene and shook his head. Observing all this from a high-up tree was a half-dogdemon.

--

O----------O

--

Inuyasha sighed, leaning back against the tree trunk. "Feh. Some things never change...I keep on telling Kagome, but she doesn't believe me: those two _aren't_ in love."

Kaede had run out of things to have him do, so he decided to lounge for the remainder of the day. It was a pretty nice day out. Real peaceful. Inuyasha knew he could get use to this, if there were a few demons he could sharpen Tetsusaiga with on occasion.

This kind of weather reminded him of a certain short-haired brunette.

The half-demon shook his head as an attempt to get the girl out of his mind. Kagome had crossed back over to her time and later informed them that Yuzu seemed pretty happy, looking as if she thought what had happened in the feudal era was only a dream.

But Kagome had also said she didn't actually go up and talk to Yuzu...Which was understandable. What if Yuzu was happier thinking it had all been a dream? They had no right to take that happiness away from her.

Besides, it wasn't as if they _needed_ her there. They missed her, but...That was no reason to break her out of her secure lifestyle. Inuyasha exhaled, wondering if he would ever see her again.

The day he first met her, with this kind of weather...It was also the same weather he saw her last.

The sun was bright, but its heat was cancelled out by the cool wind. It teased the branches, making the leaves rustle playfully against each other. Inuyasha closed his eyes, breathing in the breeze and smelling the familiar scent of mountain flowers on it. Along with--

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he sprang forward.

Trying to calm down his heartbeat, he reluctantly took another breath of the breeze that had carried a certain scent from the mountains...Nothing. Just flowers. The other scent that had paired along with the flowers was gone.

Still, even if for only a split second, he knew Naraku's scent anywhere. He leapt down from the branch he was perched on and made a break towards the forest on the edge of the village.

"Where are you going?"

Inuyasha stopped in mid-stride and wheeled about to faced Kagome. She was wearing the purple kimono Kaede was lending her and her hair was swirled into a bun with a pink-beaded pin. She didn't look half-bad like that.

"Just out," Inuyasha muttered. "It's so boring in this village."

But Kagome knew better. "You smelled something, didn't you? Wait up so me and the others can check it out with you. It'd be risky to go alone, even for you."

"No, it wouldn't. I'm leaving." He began to walk.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome tried to run after him, but the kimono was tight around her legs. "Stop or else I'll say your '_favorite_' command word!"

"Say it as much as you like. It won't stop me."

"_Inuyasha_."

Inuyasha turned back around, surprised by the severity in Kagome's voice and in her eyes. He blinked a few moments before regaining composure.

"Don't worry about it," he told her. "If something dangerous _does_ come up, I'll...Oh, for cryin' out loud, _nothing's_ gonna happen! So, quit your nagging and glaring at me; it clashes with how nice you look. Because, I'm gonna come back, you know. Just wait here."

With that, he left her and disappeared into the forest. Kagome stood, a bit surprised at what she heard and wondered if she heard it at all. She decided she had.

"Jerk."

But she said it with a smile on her face.

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

"You _what_?" Yuzu demanded, her heart pounding.

Others on the bus looked in her direction. A black-haired girl leaned forward, blocking Yuzu from view of the other passengers. The two girls were just acquaintances, classmates, hung around the same group, and rode on the same bus. And she was among the many who had laughed at Yuzu's story about Inuyasha and the others.

And so, the black-haired girl had assumed they were close enough that she decided to hook Yuzu up with a blind date.

"Shhhhh!" she hissed. "Even though you're pretty small for your age, you sure have a big mouth. Where's that noise when you need to answer a question in class?"

"Can you blame me? How could you get me a blind date? I can't even stop blushing around guys I already know!"

The raven-haired girl waved off Yuzu's questions. "All you need to know is that his name's Hojo, he's hot, and he'll be at your house by 6 o'. Late enough to be walking in the sunset together; how romantic...He's from a different school, so he doesn't know you're crazy!"

_Crazy?_ Yuzu thought. _Oh...She must mean my story about Inuyasha._ "But...but..."

Yuzu often debated with herself on whether or not to use the power of Shikigami in front of her classmates...But she concluded that she was trying to convince them, not scare them out of their minds.

The black haired girl looked at her expectantly. "What's wrong? You _are_ going to the street festival, aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah...but..."

"But what? ...Oh, no. You're not holding back because of your imaginary boyfriend, _are_ you? That-that Inubaka-guy!"

Yuzu blushed as her close-enough-to-be-a-friend hit the bull's eye. "It's 'Inu_yasha_'! And he's not imaginary; I told you!"

"Listen, Kururugi, if all goes well, you won't have to _pretend_ you have a boyfriend. Look, don't worry. It's a group date, so Tomo-chan and I will be there with you."

"I guess so..."

--

O----------O

--

After shouting to her parents that she was home, Yuzu hurried upstairs, forgetting to take off her shoes on the way up. The house was littered with burning candles: her father's attempt to get rid of the fish smell from her mother's cooking.

_Okay, first I'll take a bath and use that new shampoo and conditioner that Tomo-chan suggested. _She entered her bedroom and closed the door. _Ugh...I can't believe I'm not allowed to wear make-up! That Hojo-guy'll think I'm a little kid..._

She looked at her chest. "Why won't you two grow _faster_?" She faced her closet and saw her old elementary school outfit...which was barely one size smaller than her current school uniform. "Why won't _I_ grow faster?"

Sighing, she decided to undress. But she had only gotten her backpack off before she froze, hearing a knock on the door. Quickly, she glanced at the clock that read out "4:44".

_He's here _already Yuzu thought. _But it's way too early! It can't be him!_

Still, she tossed her backpack onto her bed and crept out of her room to sneak a peek at who was at the door. She spotted her mom walking towards the front door, humming and taking off an oven mitt. She opened the door, but Yuzu couldn't see who was on the porch due to her limited view.

"Oh, hello!" her mother chirped. "Are you a teacher from Yuzu's school?"

Yuzu jumped as her mom suddenly let out a shriek, dropping the oven mitt.

"What is it?" Yuzu's father shouted from the other room.

Her mom ran away from front door frantically, and into the other room.

"Mom?" Yuzu yelled, jumping down the stairs. "What's _wrong_?"

She turned to the front door that had closed. Her eyes widened as she backed away from the demonic being.

"Naraku," Yuzu whispered in disbelief. "How..."

He didn't answer her, only stared at her with a thin smile. Yuzu yelped as a tentacle shot past her, knocking over a stream of candles. Miasma steamed from Naraku, blowing the fires about.

Everything around Yuzu flared, including the paper sliding door that lead to the room her parents were in. And behind her, she heard her mom shriek again as the miasma howled in, tearing through the burning paper doors.

"Mom! Dad!" she cried out, whirling around.

She reached out towards the burning wall, but a green tentacle grabbed her wrist and tossed her aside; she barely missed a patch of flames. She gasped as a shadow covered her.

"Shikigami, _please_ help!" she prayed.

Naraku hissed, knocked back by a blast of red. Yuzu jumped for the stairs. There was no way she could take Naraku on her own...It had been a struggle even when she was with the others. She needed the others right now...She wanted Inuyasha.

_InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha..._ she chanted in her mind.

"_Inuyasha_!" she yelped as the tentacles coiled around her legs, dragging her back down the steps. Rolling over to face Naraku once more, Yuzu summoned the power of Shikigami again. "Shikigami, attack!"

Naraku was halted by the red blast once more and Yuzu scrambled up the steps. Maybe she could escape through her window...It still had the ladder next to it from when her father was fixing the tiles on the roof earlier.

But would her parents be able to get out? Of course. They weren't dead from the miasma. They would make it. They would make it.

_Dad...Mom..._ Yuzu bit her bottom lip, getting back onto her feet as she reached the top step. She ran towards her room. _Please be okay!_

The floor before her erupted and she was thrown back by the force. Naraku appeared from the flames.

"I-Inuyasha...help me," Yuzu whispered, scooting away from Naraku. She could feel her back pressed against the wall behind her. She shut her eyes tightly, tears falling as Naraku approached her. "Help..."

A tentacle brushed against her leg.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she bawled.

The cry halted as the floor beneath her shifted.

She stared at Naraku with wide eyes as the floorboards collapsed, completely, from the surrounding flames eating at it. The hole lit up in flares, briefly, fed by the fallen wood, but no body of the young girl.

Naraku smirked. That was one thing out of his way.

Softly groaning, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The red eye on his torso closed and faded into his clothes. His feudal kimono began to change into a more modern-like tuxedo. His tentacles shrunk back and his hair grew shorter until it was at a buzz.

Now, in Naraku's place was a middle-aged man.

"What the--?" he murmured, looking around, confused. He tried to look for a way out, but he was surrounded by fire. "_Where am I_? Someone, help me! HELP!"

He heard a creaking sound above and looked up...and then screamed as the ceiling fell on top of him.

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

Back in the feudal era, two wolf demons ran with a pack of wolves through a forest. Their breaths were ragged and their footing was clumsy from exhaustion. All wolf demons were born with an above average speed, but if a wolf demon was especially fast, it ran within a whirlwind.

An already fast-footed wolf demon with shards of the Shikon Jewel in his legs was bordering on impossible to keep up with.

"Koga, slow down!" Ginta gasped, struggling to keep up with the young clan leader.

"How 'bout you two _hurry up_?" was Koga's distant-sounding retort.

Ginta groaned, turning to the other wolf demon choking on Koga's dust. "That guy's way too stubborn! You need to have a cool head to be the clan-leader! Renjou's definitely gonna steal that spot away if Koga keeps going off on his own so much."

"Don't let Koga hear you say that!" Hakkaku warned.

"Well, it's true! And now he says he smelled Naraku! Inuyasha and Kagome said Naraku was gone for good."

"Would you keep it down before Koga--...Huh?" Hakkaku blinked, spotting something in the sky. "Hey, Koga, I see something!"

The two wolf demons came to a stop, the wolves surrounding them. A whirlwind shoved through the brush of the thick forest, its currents slowing to a rest as Koga dropped out of it.

Hakkaku pointed. "What do you make of that?"

Koga looked up. Above was what looked like a hole in the sky, fire spiraling out from within it. Like a kind of fiery vortex. And out of it, dropped a small form.

"It's a person!" Ginta realized.

Koga smirked. "A person...Alright, then."

He jumped up onto a ledge of a nearby cliff. And he climbed, springing from ledge to ledge.

"Where do you think he's going?" Ginta asked.

"People don't fall out of the sky everyday," Hakkaku explained. "He probably thinks it's a connection to Naraku."

"I swear...And when it's not Naraku, it's all about Kagome with that guy! Renjou's definitely gonna take his place as a better clan-leader."

"Stop saying that! Koga'd tear you limb-from-limb."

"That'd only prove my point, you know."

"Let's just catch up to him."

--

O----------O

--

Yuzu was terrified. She held her skirt down so the wind wouldn't reveal at least the front of her panties. But she knew that wouldn't help her as she plummeted head-first down to earth.

_First Naraku attacks in the present, then my house's on fire, then I'm falling into the fire, now I'm falling outta the sky---WHAT'S GOING ON?_

The realization of how close she was to the ground broke through her confusion.

"EEEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH--!"

Koga leapt from a last ledge and grunted, catching the falling person in mid-air. Yuzu looked up and their eyes caught.

"Koga!"

"You're...that girl."

The wolf demon landed on a slope and skidded to flat grounds where he let the girl down. Kagome had told him that this girl returned to her own time and was likely to never return...so why was she here?

And why was she such a mess? Her clothes were darkened by black as if she had been sitting in front of a fire, and she smelled of smoke.

"Um...thanks," she murmured quietly.

"_Yuzu_?"

The girl looked up, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, running to him as he entered the forest clearing. She stopped in front of him, too shy to hug him. Instead, she smiled. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Inuyasha grinned back. "It's great to see you, too. I almost doubted I'd ever talk to you again."

Yuzu blushed, her eyes falling to her shoes. "I...Inuya--"

"Hey! What're _you_ doing here?"

Yuzu looked back up to see Inuyasha striding past her. He was glaring at Koga.

"Oh! He saved me!" Yuzu explained, running up beside the half-demon. "I would've had a broken neck if he didn't come along! Seriously! So don't fight him."

But Inuyasha didn't back down. "What was he doing here in the first place?"

"Probably the same as you, mutt," Koga answered stiffly. "Caught scent of Naraku. As in the one you _thought_ you defeated. Geez. You really _can't_ take care of anything, can you?"

"Shut up! You wanna go?" Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. "C'mon, then!"

"Wait a sec!" Yuzu stumbled in between them, her arms spread out. "You guys smelled Naraku? I was just attacked by Naraku!"

Inuyasha lowered Tetsusaiga. "Say what?"

Even Koga's attention was taken away from fighting with Inuyasha. Yuzu sighed in relief, lowering her arms.

"In my own time," she continued. "He came to my house and attacked out of nowhere! And my mom was freaking out--"

Yuzu's eyes widened and she gasped.

"My _parents_! I have to go back!" She ran forward and grabbed the front of Inuyasha's robe. "My...my mom 'n' dad...Naraku used his miasma--and the house was on fire--they're probably..."

Inuyasha took one of her hands and grasped it. "Don't jump to conclusions. Get on my back; we're going to Kaede's village."

"What? _Kyaa_!"

Yuzu yelled out as Inuyasha turned his back towards her and grabbed her arms, propping her onto his back. She could feel herself heating up as Inuyasha's hands bridged under her butt as a shelf to keep her on his back.

For a moment only one hand was used to hold her up as Inuyasha turned to Koga, sheathing Tetsusaiga.

"We'll finish this another time, mangy wolf."

Koga didn't answer immediately, eyeing the beet-red girl hiding her face behind Inuyasha's shoulder. "Yeah? Just be ready to have your face shoved in the dirt, mutt."

"Whatever."

With that, Inuyasha took his exit. Seconds later, Hakkaku and Ginta finally caught up to Koga, the wolves just as tired as they were. They had questioned about the person that had been falling out of the sky and where it went.

But all Koga told them was to go back to the clan lair and that he'd be back later.

Koga left them again, chasing after Inuyasha and Yuzu. He couldn't get the girl out of his head. Well, more like how emotional the girl was around Inuyasha, and Inuyasha's indifference to it besides the care for a friend.

_What's her relationship with the mutt?_

If it was as Koga hoped it'd be, that girl could be a big help on winning Kagome.

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

"I'm so sorry, Yuzu...," Kagome murmured.

She said this after coming out of the well again.

Yuzu had been warmly welcomed back after she arrived in the village with Inuyasha. But her and Inuyasha's expressions told them it wasn't a time for happiness. And after she explained the situation, Kagome, in her school uniform, jumped into the Bone-Eaters Well.

During the wait, the others tried to comfort Yuzu. They succeeded in taking her mind off it. Sango and Kohaku with their words, Shippo with his magic tricks, Miroku with a casual grope or two, and...With Inuyasha, Yuzu felt him being there was enough. So she sat very close next to him.

Koga, whose presence was unknown because he was hidden, took note of this as well.

Kagome had come back out of the well half an hour later and Yuzu already understood when she saw the expression on Kagome's face. Then, Kagome knelt down in front of Yuzu and hugged the younger girl.

"It's okay," Yuzu mumbled, but her voice was quiet and she sounded as if she was trying to convince herself instead of them. "...I'm fine, really...I'm fine."

_I don't wanna be weak._

With that thought in mind, Yuzu pulled away from Kagome and began to ramble.

"I mean, worse has happened, right? Not like it's the end of the world. Don't worry about me! My parents wouldn't have wanted me to cry, anyway. They would want me to live happily, and maybe avenge their deaths on the way. Crying won't bring 'em back. So what're we sitting here, feeling sorry for me for? Let's talk about Naraku, instead, the cold bastard! Haha, I said 'bastard'."

All this she said with a happy smile.

"Er, I need to go to the bathroom," she chirped, standing up. "I'll meet you all at Kaede's place."

Before anyone could argue with her, she dashed into the forest. Surprising everyone, Inuyasha stood up as well and began to follow her.

"Yuzu!"

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome yawped suddenly.

Inuyasha turned around, startled. "Huh? What is it?"

"Um...I..." Kagome shook her head. "Never mind. It's nothing."

"Kagome?"

Kagome stepped past him. "I-I'm going to Kaede's house now."

_Are you gonna follow Kagome, mutt,_ Koga asked, _or the other girl instead?_

"Alright," Inuyasha agreed. "I'll meet you and the others there."

Koga stealthily moved away from the scene. The woods were damp from autumn rainfall, so that was enough to block Koga's scent from reaching Inuyasha's nose. Otherwise, Koga wouldn't have bothered following them.

_He picked that girl over Kagome._ Koga grinned in interest. _Now to talk to that kid, myself._

--

O----------O

--

Yuzu paced deeper into the woods, but stopped. She didn't want to get lost...That'd be even more trouble for the others. She shook her head and blinked rapidly; anything to bar away the tears that she knew were going to come.

As a child, when she was sad, she'd usually go into a closet and cry where no one could see her.

"But...I'm sad now," she mumbled. "And there's no closet."

_So what do I do? I don't wanna look weak. Mom...Dad..._

She shut her eyes tightly and faced the sky, but she could feel tears trickling through her eyelashes.

_What do I do...?_

"Yuzu!"

She jumped, startled and whirled around. "Inuyasha!"

He was running to her. She dried her eyes on her sleeve before looking up to face him again. By then, he was standing right in front of her.

"...Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

But her voice broke when she replied. And she found herself wanting to break down even more. Then, Inuyasha did something she'd never expect of him. He gently took Yuzu by the shoulders and hugged her tightly; his head was rested on hers.

Yuzu almost died.

"Inu...yasha?" she croaked when she found at least some of her voice.

"I never knew my father, so I didn't feel remorse when I heard he was dead. But my mother raised me. I wasn't as young as you are now..."

Inuyasha breathed in and Yuzu could picture him closing his eyes. She closed hers, too, comforted by the sound of his heart. She pressed her cheek against his chest and gripped his red robe. She no longer felt like crying.

"I mean, I was still a little kid when she died," Inuyasha went on, "but...in human years, I was a little older than you. So, I can relate to what you're going through. If you need someone to talk to and don't want the 'pity' treatment...think of me as a friend."

He released her. And she was compelled to scream.

She was also compelled to jump on him and screech, 'HOLD ME AGAIN, DAMN YOU! AND KISS ME THIS TIME! THEN, TAKE MY VIRGINITY AND MARRY ME!' But she decided against it. Because she could never release that much energy and emotion to pull it off.

Besides, it would probably scare him and if that happened, he was likely to never hug her again.

"Let's go back," Inuyasha yawned, stretching. He turned and began to walk away. "The others are waiting for us."

Yuzu sighed. _I wonder if I'll ever be brave enough to actually tell him how I feel. Last time, I didn't have enough time and now that I do..._ Yuzu blinked. _Hold on..._

O--O

_"Inuyasha, I...I...love you!"_

O--O

_That's right! I told him before! But does he remember?_

"Inuyasha!" Yuzu called, running after him. She caught up so that they were side-by-side and walking. "Do you...remember what I said? Right before I left this era the last time, I mean. When that light was surrounding me..."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. You yelled my name. Then, you were gone. Why? Did you say something else?"

"...No. No, I didn't say anything."

--

O----------O

--

That night, Yuzu had the worst sleep she'd ever gotten.

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

Yuzu winced, prodding her face again. It felt numb. All of her did. She went to bed at the same time as everyone else. But it seemed like only five minutes that she was getting up to the rising sun.

Her back ached, her chest felt constricted.

And she, herself, just felt heavy. Hot and cold at the same time. The night before, everyone said their most comforting words. That had only made Yuzu feel worse. She had also made sure to sleep as far away from Inuyasha as she could.

The next morning, everyone offered their company, but she convinced them that she wanted to be alone. Even though that was the last thing she wanted to feel. Now, she walked in the woods, not wandering too far away from the village.

They didn't bring up Naraku, not wanting to remind Yuzu of her parents.

_He never heard me tell him how I felt...How I still feel...No! I am _not_ gonna fall in love this time! I'm not. I'm--...Oh, I'm blushing, aren't I?_

Yuzu sunk down to the grass, slumping.

"I don't wanna fall in love with him again...But that's exactly what's happening!"

She looked up and picked a flower. Feeling pathetic, she began to pluck the petals.

"Inuyasha loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not..."

"Yet," a gruff voice said, intruding the quiet.

Yuzu yawped, flinging the flower and whirling about with wide eyes. Standing not too far away was a certain black-haired wolf demon, raising an eyebrow at her spastic reaction.

"_Koga_?" Yuzu exclaimed, turning a bright red. "W-What are...How much did you...Oh, no! Now I look like an idiot! Koga, _Koga_! You _can't_ tell anyone about what I just said! _Please_! I'll do anything! I swear! Just don't--"

"Shut up," Koga growled in irritation.

Yuzu recoiled. "Erm..."

"Hey, don't cower like that. It disgusts me."

"I'm sorry!" _He's like Inuyasha...Only a whole lot worser!_

Koga scowled. _She's a little like Kagome. Only this kid's got no guts whatsoever._

The wolf demon stepped closer to the trembling girl. He looked her up and down, ideas unrolling in his mind as he played over the information he had collected from the day before and today.

There wasn't a full plan, only thoughts.

"So...You love the mutt," Koga snickered, towering over her.

Yuzu nodded meekly, still blushing.

"I see." He smirked, kneeling down so that their faces were inches apart. "I think we can work this out."

* * *

i felt kinda sad, writing the part where kuru-chan's house burns down...i mean, poor hojo! he had enough trouble trying to get kago-chan to date him. now he thinks his blind date burned up? gosh...

lmao. okay, okay. i suppose i feel sorry for kururugi's dead parents, too.

and i kno, i kno. that part about the guy burning in the fire was confusing...it'll be explained later. promise!


	2. Just Allies

Chapter Two-- "Just Allies"

* * *

_"A what?"_

_"An alliance. You're not too bright, are you? Geez. Do you even know what an alliance _is

_"Um, I've heard the word before!" Yuzu declared. "Is it, like...some kinda friendship?"_

_Koga snorted. "Not so familiar as a friendship. It's basically when two parties after the same goal join together to achieve that goal. We both want Inuyasha and Kagome to be apart. That makes us allies."_

_"Oh...Wait, I think I know what you're talking about. Since we're allies now, does that mean when you have kids and I have kids also, they'll be friends with each other, too?"_

_"It's not the same as friendship! As for the thing about our offspring, that's different. This is just until Kagome's mine...and until the mutt's yours, I guess. It's only temporary."_

_"A temporary alliance?"_

_"Exactly."_

O--O

"Hey, Kagome," Koga greeted after landing in front of her out of nowhere.

The school-girl was clutching her chest, as she almost had a heart-attack when he had done so. "Koga! What are you doing here? Don't you need to look after your clan?"

"A clan leader looks better with his girl by his side. They'll understand."

O--O

_"Kagome's touchy around the subject of other girls with Inuyasha. So don't get all close to the mutt while Kagome's around unless I'm there to comfort her."_

_Yuzu had chortled. "Aww! You're so sweet with Kagome, Koga."_

_A shrug. "Well, I have to be. She's my girl."_

O--O

Yuzu hugged Inuyasha's arm before he could give Koga a piece of his mind. He could see Koga hitting on Kagome since it wasn't that far away.

"Hiya, Inuyasha!"

"Uh, hey," Inuyasha answered unsurely. But he was still trudging towards Koga and Kagome, dragging Yuzu with him.

The girl planted her feet into the ground to stop him. "Inuyasha! Let's spend the day together! It's been a whole month since I've been here. And I'm really glad to see everyone doing so well. Especially you!"

O--O

_"What? You want me to say _that_ to his face?" Yuzu demanded, turning bright red. "Are you _crazy

_"What's wrong? It's just how you feel. Keep beating around the bush and you think you'll get anywhere?"_

_"I guess you're right about that..."_

O--O

Inuyasha stopped, surprised by the bold statement from the otherwise shy girl. "...Really?"

Yuzu nodded, glad Koga's advice from the day before had helped. "Really!"

Inuyasha grinned, forgetting about Koga. "Well, I'm glad you're back."

Behind him, Koga had managed to say a very clever compliment to Kagome and she was now blushing and laughing, embarrassed. Yuzu caught eye-contact with the wolf demon and they grinned at each other.

That was day one.

--

O-----Day 2-----O

--

"Afternoon, Kagome."

Kagome slowly turned around, the corner of her mouth twitching as she forced a polite smile. "Oh. Koga. Here again?"

"Today, you wanna tell me about where you came from?" Koga suggested. He was leaning coolly against a tree. "I've been interested since I met you. Must have been a beautiful world to home such a beautiful being."

"Um...right. Thanks." Kagome looked around her, searching for Inuyasha for help.

But she found him with Yuzu.

"Inuyasha, look at these!" the girl exclaimed, holding up a strip of plastic. "I forgot I stuck these in my shoe...They're called stickers!"

"You mean those prickly things that stick to you?" Inuyasha asked, disinterested.

"No! They're for decoration! Some people collect 'em, though. Want one?"

"Why...? Will it help me in battle?" Inuyasha eyed the grumpy-looking bird-like creature featured in the 'stickers'.

Yuzu laughed, shaking her head. She stuck one onto the handle of Tetsusaiga. "Here."

"Hey!"

"Don't peel it off! It's so you won't forget me."

"Why would I forget you?"

"I dunno. Just in case. Actually, it might make you stronger in battle. Every time you see it on Tetsusaiga, you'll know I'm always cheering you on!"

Inuyasha shrugged it off. "I don't need a 'sticker' to know that...But I'll keep it anyway, I guess."

Yuzu chuckled, blushing. Kagome frowned.

--

O-----Day 3-----O

--

"Kagome, are you sick? What's wrong?" Koga asked, concerned.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well, that's all."

"Then, you should rest. Sleep. I'll be here with you."

"Well...Alright. Thank you, Koga."

"No problem. I gotta look after my girl, right?"

Kagome giggled. "Sure. Okay."

O--O

"Inuyasha, you feel like taking a nap?"

Inuyasha backed away from Yuzu. "Oh, no. Remember what you did to my face last time? Took me forever to wash it off."

"But I don't have a marker this time! You look tired anyway."

"Yeah, well...I didn't get a good night's sleep is all. Fine. Let's go take a nap."

But when Inuyasha woke up, Yuzu was chortling and there were stickers all over his face. She dove into the bushes and Inuyasha chased after her. But then, he stopped dead, staring into a clearing where Kagome was sleeping on Koga's shoulder. Koga looked up, saw Inuyasha's face, and laughed at him. Kagome woke up, saw Inuyasha's face, and laughed at him.

Inuyasha was still in shock of Kagome sleeping on Koga's shoulder.

--

O-----Day 4-----O

--

Kagome hopped out of the Bone-Eaters Well, returning from her time. She giggled.

_Just in time for lunch. I brought Inuyasha's favorite ramen!_

She spotted him cutting fire wood for Kaede.

"Inuyasha, I have--!"

"Oh, you have food," Koga interrupted, blocking her way to Inuyasha. He smirked. "Did you make this just for me, Kagome? I haven't had a decent meal in days."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. _Days? ...Food must be scarce because it's fall._ "Well...no...But have it anyway, Koga."

She smiled as Koga dug in happily.

"Hey, this is _great_!" he complimented.

Kagome looked back to Inuyasha and spotted Yuzu running up to him with two cooked fishes on sticks. Yuzu shouted his name, and Inuyasha turned around.

"Inuyasha, come share a fish on a stick with me! Kohaku made them! They're great!"

Inuyasha grinned. "Hey, thanks. I was getting hungry! It's lunch time, isn't it?"

"Yup! So eat up."

Kagome huffed. _I cooked _this_ just for _him

--

O-----Day 5-----O

--

"Kagome, why don't you come watch me train?" Koga suggested. "I was looking forward to showing you a new trick I picked up."

"Oh, really? Okay! I have nothing else to do. Let's go."

Inuyasha ground his teeth together, watching them leave. Koga's arm snaked around Kagome's waist and Inuyasha charged towards them, Tetsusaiga raised. But he came to a halt as Yuzu popped up in front of him.

She grinned brightly. "Inuyasha! Can I watch you practice with Tetsusaiga?"

"Sure." He eyed Koga and Kagome behind her as they walked away. "Do whatever you want."

Inuyasha growled. _I'll practice so I can kill that mangy wolf!_

--

O-----Day 6-----O

--

"Wow! Look how many stars are out tonight!" Shippo cheered. "Let's stay out to watch them for a while!"

"A wonderful idea, Shippo," Miroku said, sitting next to Sango.

Sango got up, glaring at him as she picked Kirara up with her. "Don't touch me, monk."

Kagome laughed at the scene, sitting down. She pulled a blanket she had brought from her time tighter around her. Sango wore two layers of clothing, so she wasn't cold. Kagome looked up as Koga sat down closely next to her.

"Koga, you've been coming around here a lot. Is something wrong with the clan?"

Koga shook his head, smiling at her. "Nah. It's nothing. Chilly tonight, huh?"

"Oh! Well, this blanket can cover two."

But her surprise, Koga put an arm around her. "I'm a demon, so I'm fine. It's you who's cold, right?"

"Not anymore...Thanks, Koga."

She looked to her left and saw Inuyasha. She was about to call out to him, but then saw another form running towards him.

_Oh...He's waiting for _her

O--O

_What is she doing with _him Inuyasha thought, staring at Kagome through the corner of his eye. He clenched his teeth, his eyebrow twitching.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned around. "What? Oh, hey, Yuzu."

The girl was hugging herself. Shivers rocked her small frame. "Nice night, huh? You don't see stars like this too often in my time."

"You moron! You wanna catch a cold?"

Yuzu blinked. "Huh?"

She stilled as Inuyasha threw his red robe around her.

"You were shivering," he muttered, folding his arms. "We don't have the medicine you do in your time...If you got sick and it grew into something more serious...Geez. Think next time, would you?"

Yuzu blushed, nodding. "O-Okay."

"Feh."

--

O-----Day 7-----O

--

"Inuyasha, there you are!" Yuzu cheered, jumping into the particular spot of the hot springs Inuyasha was at. "Let's take bath together!"

Inuyasha froze, seeing that she had no towel around her...and realizing he was uncovered as well. "W-Wha--!"

Yuzu grabbed his arm. "I'll scrub your back for you! And maybe after, you can scrub mine. It's real difficult for me to reach some parts of my back..."

When she didn't get a response, she looked at his face.

"Ah! Inuyasha, your nose is bleeding! I think you've stayed in here too long!"

O--O

Kagome sighed, relaxing against a rock. The bushes rustled and she looked up, expecting to see Sango with Kirara. And she froze at the sight of a naked wolf demon with his hands on his hips, crotch bared with no shame.

"Hey, Kagome," Koga greeted slyly.

Kagome squealed, crossing her arms over her chest and averting her gaze immediately. "KOGA, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE _DOING_?"

Koga stepped towards her. "Well, since you're my girl and all, I thought we could bathe toge--"

"AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEE!"

The last thing Koga saw before it all went black was a big rock coming at his head.

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

"No sign of Naraku anywhere," Sango sighed, gently scratching behind Kirara's ears. "Not that this hasn't happened before...But there's no way he could have survived that last swing from Inuyasha."

"Perhaps," Miroku agreed, nodding. He looked at his right hand. "But my wind tunnel isn't gone. We had all assumed that defeating Naraku and my wind tunnel still being here just meant that I could only save the generations after me. Yet I'm positive that Naraku's demise would mean my own wind tunnel disappearing."

"Plus Inuyasha smelled him!" Shippo added. "We all know he's got the best nose! And Koga smelled him, too. And Yuzu says she got attacked by Naraku in her time! They can't all have imagined it, right?"

"Though it is unlikely, it is still probable," Kaede answered. "The human mind is known for being tricked easily. Besides, we are not in a good position to refuse any possibilities."

"Isn't there _anything_ suspicious going on?"

"The white-haired wolf demon clan is on high guard," Sango recalled. "We don't know why, obviously...But it could be a connection to Naraku. Like you said, Kaede, we shouldn't refuse any possibilities."

"I know! We can ask Yuzu to tell us what happened when Naraku attacked! I know she'd tell us again if we asked--!"

"We can't ask her that."

Shippo stopped, shocked by Sango's sharp tone. "Why not? I'm sure she'd remember..."

"What Sango means is that we shouldn't bring up Yuzu's bad memories unnecessarily," Miroku filled in. "Remember, her parents died that night. She told us the whole story once, and once is enough. We don't want her getting depressed about it."

"I don't think she's anywhere near depressed...Get her near Inuyasha and she's like a little kid clinging to her mother."

Miroku, Sango, and Kirara frowned and nodded.

But Kaede wasn't use to noticing that type of thing. "What does ye mean, Shippo?"

"What he means is how Koga and Yuzu are suddenly going all-out in being with Kagome and Inuyasha," Sango explained. "I wouldn't expect anything less of Koga, but Yuzu's so shy when it comes to this sort of thing."

"If they're not flirting with Inuyasha or Kagome, they're alone together," Shippo stated.

"If they weren't flirting so intensely, I would think Koga and Yuzu were an item," Miroku admitted. "They could be trying to keep their relationship a secret by flirting with other people, but then they wouldn't be so open about spending time with each other."

"It could just be that Koga and Yuzu are establishing a friendship through the common ground of unrequited love," Kaede pointed out.

"Perhaps...But I do sense an ulterior motive in this."

Sango huffed. "_You_ would. Takes a schemer to know a schemer."

"Whatever it is, I sure don't wanna end up having to pick sides," Shippo murmured.

The others understandably concurred.

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

Yuzu sighed, collapsing on the grass by the river. She closed her eyes, laying sprawled on the ground and listening to the running water. There was a slope, so Yuzu would be safe from Koga's discovering her. To him, not being with Inuyasha was called 'slacking off'. And as much as she loved being with Inuyasha, as much as she wanted to right now...

She didn't want to hang out with him the way Koga told her to.

The 'be noticed' method he introduced her to...He wanted her to be clingy and physical. And persistent. So her schedule was to wait until Koga got Kagome, and then attach herself to Inuyasha's arm, drag Inuyasha to a place where they could be alone together, and keep him by her side as long as she could for that day. Sometimes, she and Koga would make a game of it.

Whoever kept their love interests with them the longest, won.

Still, it made her feel sleazy...Like she was selling herself. Well, the truth was, she was enjoying herself...Letting free a side of herself she never thought existed...But she was worried about what Inuyasha thought of her now.

"Hey, Yuzu."

Yuzu opened one eye and then two. "Kohaku! Hi."

She sat up as Kohaku took a seat next to her. He was holding two sticks with toasted fishes on them.

"I brought you some food." He smiled and handed her one of the fishes before taking a bite off his own. "You look really exhausted."

"Thanks! I'm really hungry right now."

"What're you doing alone down here?"

Yuzu swallowed her food before answering. "Hiding from Koga."

Kohaku looked confused at first, but then shrugged it off. "You've been spending a lot of time with Koga, huh? I mean...when you're not all over Inuyasha."

Yuzu coughed on the fish. "'All over'! No, I'm not! Or _am_ I? Does he think I'm _annoying_ now?"

Kohaku laughed. "I was just teasing. Sorry. Still, you get real clingy around him. I don't think he's bothered. Just noticed the change in your confidence lately. But back to you and Koga..."

"What about us?"

"Are you two friends?"

Yuzu dropped the fish. "Oh, no! It's not like that! Not at all! We're just allies!"

"...Huh?"

"We're just allies," Yuzu repeated, trying to remember the conversation she and Koga had about this the day after she returned to this era; the day the alliance was formed. "And allies and friends are totally different things! So when he has kids and I have kids, they won't be friends. This is only temporary."

"...Huh?"

"Hey, you!" another voice shouted distantly. When the two looked up, they saw that it was Koga. He was yelling at Yuzu. "What the _hell_ are you _doing_? Get over here!"

Yuzu chortled, standing and dusting herself off. "Man...He found me. Break's over." She hiked up the slope towards him while waving to Kohaku. "Thanks for the fish, Kohaku! Bye!"

"Where's the mutt?" Koga demanded as she ran up to him.

Luckily his headband covered the bruise Kagome gave him when she threw the rock at his head.

Yuzu shrugged. "I don't know."

"_Dammit_! This is what I get for depending on a weak little human to do one little thing." Koga closed his eyes and frowned deeply, as if he had a headache. Which was understandable, since it was a really big bruise. "That means Kagome and Inuyasha are probably together right now..."

"So?"

"So wipe the food off your face and let's go look for them before they..._do_ anything!"

--

O----------O

--

"Kagome!"

Kagome stiffened at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. She was sitting on the ledge of the well as he approached.

"Sango...told me you were going back to your own time," he said.

Kagome shrugged. "So what if I am...You have Yuzu to keep you company."

"How long are you gonna be there? ...Uh, the scrawny wolf'll miss you if you're gone too long."

"I guess you go for anything in a short skirt, huh?"

"Yeah? You mean like how you fall for _any guy who's willing to protect you_?"

Kagome glared at him. "And now you're showing your true colors! You're just like Miroku, going after whatever's available!"

Inuyasha glared back. "You could do a lot better than Koga, is all I'm saying!"

They turned their backs to each other haughtily.

"Why don't you just kiss her already?" Kagome demanded just as Inuyasha snapped out, "Why don't you just kiss him already?"

The two whirled back around, answering each other's questions angrily, "Because I wanna kiss _you_!"

Their eyes widened, stunned. They stared at each other in silence, both turning different shades of pink. Kagome was the first to look away.

"I need to go."

But before she could jump in the well, Inuyasha grabbed her arm and made her face him.

"Inuyasha--!"

"Kagome, did you mean that? Cuz...I did."

--

O----------O

--

"There's a reason I told you to keep an eye on the mutt at all times," Koga growled. "I want Kagome and you want the mutt; that was the deal. So _why_ aren't you following up _your_ part?"

He trudged through the forest, depending on his eyes. Scents were tossed away because of the dampness from last night's rainfall. Yuzu dispiritedly followed him, her steps lazy and sluggish.

"Koga, are you sure this 'plan' is gonna work?" Yuzu sighed. "Aren't we overdoing the flirting a bit? It doesn't feel right. It's just not me."

"I told you before. Love's like a battle; nothing wins a battle like unrelenting determination. And I should know, kid. I've been in countless of 'em."

"But...we're being too obnoxious!"

She yelped, running into Koga as he came to an abrupt stop.

"What's up?" she inquired, rubbing her nose that had smashed into his armor.

Koga didn't respond, so she moved next to him. Standing next to the Bone-Eaters Well were Kagome and Inuyasha, in each other's arms. They moved a bit and Yuzu could see that they were lip-locked.

"You still think we're being too obnoxious?" Koga asked grimly.

She didn't answer. Koga averted his gaze from the scene in front of them to look at her. He couldn't see her face because her head was bowed, but her shoulders were shaking and she was gripping her skirt so tightly, her knuckles were white.

His hand hovered over her for a moment of hesitation before he finally placed it on her head.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll get our chance soon enough."

The girl still didn't reply.

Koga sighed, taking his hand off. "...Let's get outta here."

--

O----------O

--

Koga side-glanced at Yuzu. Her hands were grasping opposing elbows. She hadn't looked up once since they left the scene at the Bone-Eaters Well, facing her feet the whole time they walked. She was even a few paces behind him, as if encouraging him to just leave her.

Truth be told, Koga had felt like doing that so many times. Seeing Kagome happier with Inuyasha...At least Yuzu wasn't crying. Not yet, at least. Koga's feelings weren't as cool or grim as her sadness.

His sadness was hot and angry. Uncried tears dried from flaming anger. Finally, he broke the silence.

"One kiss and you're about to break down. Geez. You're so weak."

He expected her to at least get a bit riled about the weak comment in the end, yet she didn't do anything. He stopped walking in the village square and so did she. And still, she kept silent; only waiting for him to go.

Koga exhaled. "It's not your fault. Nothing can really stop you from feeling what you do. But showing your emotions like that so easily...It's that kind of stuff that can get you killed in a wolf demon clan. People can use your emotions against you."

He wasn't sure what good that advice was to a human. To a human, emotion was everything. It was even their will to live. At least that's what he learned from observing them so far. At the same time, he figured he was explaining the only reason why he wasn't sulking with her.

Finally, Koga turned his back on her.

"I'll see you later."

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

Yuzu shuddered again. She was tired, but she kept her eyes wide and open. They were dry and sore. But every time her eyelids became too heavy...The burning house. Her mother screaming. Her father's stunned silence. Naraku's face.

Her eyes snapped open once more. She gripped the thin sheet on top of her tightly. It was pulled up to her ears. Even her breaths shook.

Tonight, the memories were hammering into her mind without mercy. The past week's nights, having Inuyasha near her as she slept would nullify thoughts of what happened before she arrived here. Tonight, she went to sleep early and without a word, letting Kagome sleep next to Inuyasha. Now, when Yuzu closed her eyes, she would remember too much from the day she came back...

_"Uh, yeah. You yelled my name. Then, you were gone. Why? Did you say something else?"_

Yuzu cringed as the kiss between Inuyasha and Kagome tore through her thoughts. Finally, she bit her tongue and got out of bed. The sheet slid off and she was able to tip-toe from the house.

Yuzu made it to the river before finally breaking down, her shoulders trembling with each sob. Her hands were pressed against her face, interrupting the tears that streamed down. Still, they cascaded around her palms and dripped off to the ground.

She heard a footstep behind her and whirled around, half-hoping it was no one and half-hoping it was Inuyasha. But it was neither. Standing there was her temporary ally. The last person she wanted to see.

"Oh," Yuzu mumbled, wiping her eyes on her sleeve hastily. "What? Are you gonna tease me for crying now? So I'm weak. I admit it. I'm not tough at all. But my parents are dead, my home's burned down, I can't go back to my own time, and Inuyasha doesn't love me back! I've been trying to hold it in...But I think I got the right the cry!"

She turned away and struggled to wipe away the on falling tears with shaking fists, flinching when she felt a hand on her head. Koga rotated the girl around like this and gently pressed her against him.

"You do," he said. "You don't have to be so tough. Humans gotta be a little bit soft, you know. That's why most need to be protected. But, even if you were a demon...it'd still be okay to cry."

Yuzu felt her eyes watering again, her hand now resting next to her head on his cold armor. "Koga..."

"Go ahead and do it. But be fast, got it? Crying girls make me uncomfortable. And be quiet. Or else you'll wake your friends and Kagome up."

So she did.

She let go of herself, of her memories, of her emotions. She let go of the negativity pent up within her...something she could never do in Inuyasha's arms. With Inuyasha, she was almost forced to be happy because of the feelings he gave her. Yet with Koga, who was only an ally, almost a stranger...she could do this. Because he wouldn't care. And because he didn't care, he wouldn't bug her about it later.

And Yuzu bawled. Her cries were muffled by Koga's armor and the sound of the river. Koga was wordless and stayed with her until she was finished.

They went and sat where Yuzu had lounged earlier that day, before the kiss.

"Um...thanks for being here with me."

"Well, I use to cry a lot, too," Koga admitted indifferently. But he seemed ashamed of the memory.

"I can't picture you crying."

"You heard my old man talk about me last time. I was a crier as a pup."

Yuzu giggled. "Yeah."

"Besides, I was passing through. I couldn't let an ally have a breakdown without her mutt to comfort her."

"So...is this part of the temporary alliance?"

Koga smirked and shrugged. "I'll let you guess."

Yuzu pouted. "I won't be able to figure it out. Until I came here and met Inuyasha and the others, I've never really had friends before. So I don't know the difference between friends and allies."

"In a wolf demon clan, you gotta have friends. You know how I got to be clan leader? Well, it's no position that can be reached alone. The thing about friends is that you have to go through shit with them in order to make sure they really are your friends."

Yuzu nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Where I came from, not many people are so close...because life's so easy. There's no reason to establish that close of a friendship. I think that's what everyone figures. Then when I met Inuyasha and the others...The only reason we're so close is because...we've all looked at hell from the inside."

Koga was surprised she had said that last part in such a happy tone. "That sounds about right. But in the end, that hell's worth it. At least to me it is. A world like yours and Kagome's...It seems like a lonely world."

"So!" Yuzu grinned at Koga. "Are we more than allies?"

Koga snorted, standing. "Like I said before, I'll let you guess."

He began to trudge up the slope, ignoring Yuzu's "That's not fair!"

He walked her back to the village entrance, cicadas echoing each others calls. There weren't that many anymore, since the season was autumn. But in the summer, they were just plain annoying.

"Koga...What'll we do about Inuyasha 'n' Kagome?"

"Eh...we'll talk tomorrow. See ya."

"Bye!"

Yuzu waved as the whirlwind howled around him. Her mood uplifted, she skipped back to Kaede's house, but ran into something. She stumbled back, but that something grabbed her wrist before she fell.

"Inuyasha!" She could feel herself blushing and was glad it was dark.

"Where have you _been_?" Inuyasha hissed. "I woke up and you weren't in the hut. Actually, you've been acting weird all evening. What's wrong?"

His grip on her wrist was solid and Yuzu giggled despite his tone. _He was worried about me. _He_ was worried about_ me "I was only taking a walk..."

"Idiot! We don't know where Naraku is or where he'll strike and you go take a walk _alone_; and at night, no less!"

"I wasn't alone. Koga was with me."

Inuyasha blinked. "What the hell was _he_ doing here? You two friends now or something?"

"No way!" Yuzu laughed. "Koga 'n' me...We're just allies."

"...What?"

Yuzu shrugged, smiling. "Maybe more. But I haven't figured it out yet."

* * *

i'm rejoicing that i finally found a border i could use in between events. the whole "O--O" pattern you guys've been seeing.

i mean, doesn't let us use more than one blank line between paragraphs, and most special symbols don't show up so most people don't bother using borders. it gets real difficult...but i'm glad i finally created one i can use!

that big line that goes through the whole page is too finalizing. XD or maybe i'm just stupid.


	3. PsychoticCrazyIn LoveInsaneDist

Chapter Three-- "Mad/Psychotic/Crazy/In Love/Insane/Sick/Disturbed"

these, children, are called "synonyms": different terms that more or less mean the same thing.

* * *

Three days after witnessing the kiss between Kagome and Inuyasha, Koga and Yuzu were in slight shock. They had been trying more than ever to keep Kagome and Inuyasha apart, being more aggressive.

Yuzu had even resorted to running to Inuyasha by nightfall so she could be the one who slept next to him, while he slept against the wall. But Kagome and Inuyasha would _always_ find ways to be together.

Now Koga and Yuzu were in a forest clearing, the kissing scene finally sinking in. Too stunned to care about whether or not Inuyasha was with Kagome and if they were kissing or hugging or even having sex...

"After a week's hard work," Koga grumbled. He was leaning against a tree. "A _week_!"

Yuzu nodded, munching on another one of Kohaku's toasted fishes to console herself as she sat on a stump nearby. Too bad there was no ice cream in the feudal era. "And they end up making out."

"It's like they haven't been apart for a minute."

"After all that flirting..."

Koga gripped his hand into a fist, grinding his teeth in agitation. "This only means we'll have to try harder."

Yuzu jumped up, her jaw dropping. "_Harder_? As if we weren't working our butts off already! At least _I_ was."

Koga turned a full glare on her that made her back down immediately. "So you're saying we should just quit! Fuck---are you _really_ that _pathetic_? I thought humans were supposed to be stubborn sons of bitches. But you're too scared to try at trying!"

"..." Yuzu slumped to the ground, instead of back on the stump. She was looking down so he couldn't see her face and she was chewing on the fish rather noisily.

Koga frowned. He took a seat next to her and sighed. Yuzu could almost swear she heard him mutter an unwilling apology. Which cheered her up considerably, Koga being such a 'tough guy' as she thought him as.

Only a moment of silence had passed when Yuzu lifted her head to look at the wolf demon again. "Koga..."

"What?" Koga hoped it wasn't a stupid question. He wasn't in the mood for stupid questions.

"...Never mind."

"Koga?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

Koga's eyebrow twitched. "..."

"...Koga--"

"Spit it out this time!"

"--kiss me."

He hadn't been expecting _that_. "_What_?"

The girl was blushing a dark red, but the deep frown on her face showed she was more than determined to go on now that she finally got it out. "K-Kiss me."

The wolf demon was officially confused. "_Why_? What about the mutt?"

"I know...At first, I thought it'd be really romantic to have my first kiss with Inuyasha...But he already took a first kiss from Kagome. And it'd be unfair if I let him be the first to kiss me, too. So I thought this way, I could pretend I was kissing Inuyasha, but not...while giving my first kiss to someone I really trust."

Koga blinked, surprised. "Trust?"

"Yeah! I mean...if my first kiss can't be with the one I love, it should at least be with a friend. In this case, an ally. But Kagome or Sango would get the wrong idea, Miroku would get the wrong kind of right idea, and Shippo and Kohaku are too young for me."

"_You're_ kind of young for _me_," Koga reminded, picturing Kagome and Yuzu making out. He saved the thought for later. "Alright. I guess I can pretend you're Kagome."

Yuzu clapped happily. "And I'll pretend you're Inuyasha!"

They rotated themselves so that they faced each other.

Yuzu stared at him expectantly, a small smile on her face. Koga could tell she was trying hard to keep still and not laugh. He paused, looking into Yuzu's grey eyes. The scene lacked passion; an important asset to all of Koga's past sessions. Here, there was only Yuzu's curiosity and giddiness. Plus, he had never given a first kiss.

"Do I close my eyes?" Yuzu asked, wondering what was taking Koga so long.

"Uh...Yeah, sure. Do that."

So she did. Koga exhaled, amused.

_Trust, huh? ...Well, whatever._

He closed the gap between their faces, opening Yuzu's mouth with his tongue. Her lips were soft. Only, he wasn't kissing Yuzu anymore. Kagome sat in front of him, submitting completely and letting him taste her. This...What he's always wanted. Just this...

He opened his eyes and the spell was broken. Pulling back, he smirked as Yuzu followed him in the lean, seemingly enjoying it too much to let go.

"How was that?"

Yuzu wiped her mouth thoughtfully. Then she looked up at him and giggled. "Wet."

Koga rolled his eyes, turning himself away from her. "Now I know I just kissed a kid."

"Oh, come on! That was my _first_ kiss, _remember_? It's not like I got anything to compare it to...And it _was_ wet. But...thanks for doing it, Koga."

"You got fish breath."

Yuzu glanced at the mostly-finished fish on the stick. "Oh! Sorry! I should've waited 'til it wore off..."

"I don't care." Koga rotated his shoulders a bit. "Heh. I kissed Kagome."

"Yeah! And I made-out with Inuyasha...Wow. To tell the truth, Koga, it felt...good kinda. Like a mouth-massage or something."

"'Mouth-massage'?"

With nothing else to say, silence took hold around them. Koga reclined, leaning back on the stump behind them. The after-taste of fish lingered in his mouth. That illusion before...of Kagome...It had been so strong in his mind, he could've sworn it was real. Was it? No...Of course not. Yuzu was sitting right next to him. Kagome was nowhere in sight. Still...

Yuzu finished the rest of the fish, the lip-lock fresh in her mind as well. As she swallowed the last bite, an idea came to her. She wanted Inuyasha so much...but would Koga agree to this new idea?

"Koga...can you teach me how to kiss? Like, tongue-kiss, I mean. Like just now."

"You just want to pretend I'm Inuyasha cuz you can't get him in real life," Koga snickered. He heard a sniffle and realized she was on the verge of crying. Hastily he added, "Er, yet! _Yet_!"

Yuzu wasn't about to cry anymore, but she still gave him a blunt glare. "Yeah, well...So what if I wanna pretend you're Inuyasha for now? Inuyasha's kissing other girls! So I should be allowed to kiss other guys! Plus, I want experience. I want Inuyasha to think I'm a good kisser the first time we kiss. Besides, I'll bet you wanna pretend I'm Kagome just as much!"

Koga shrugged. "I don't deny it." His gaze seemed unfocused and Yuzu could tell he was considering her idea. "You know, while I was kissing you...you really were Kagome. Even your scent just transformed into hers. Before this, I've always thought I'd go crazy if I didn't have Kagome soon, but...maybe doing this will help me."

"Then we'll do this?"

"No."

"_Kogaaa_!"

"Oh, shut up! I'm obviously kidding. The truth is, we'll go insane if we don't find an outlet for our emotions."

Yuzu was blinking a lot, nervously since Koga's face was now unsettlingly close to her own...and inching closer. His gaze looked clouded.

"Uh...Koga?"

"Kagome..."

So he kissed her again. And many times after that. No. He kissed "Kagome". And Yuzu kissed "Inuyasha". Like this, it was so easy to lose themselves in the fantasy. They did this whenever their hunger for their love interests became overwhelming...which was very often.

Everyday was a school day. As Yuzu had requested, Koga taught her. But not with words; with actions. And Yuzu learned with mimicry.

While in the illusion that he was making out with Kagome, he taught her how to give and receive a kiss. He would touch her, forgetting it wasn't really Kagome. He would lick, and even nibble. But though he was tempted by the image of Kagome in his mind, he was very careful not to mark her.

And Yuzu responded.

She received Koga--no, _Inuyasha_ by breathing heavily. She squirmed under his touch and even cried out at times, mostly in surprise of how _good_ it felt to be given attention like _this_.

Her reactions with Kagome's profile masking who it really was only turned Koga on more. He would say Kagome's name over and over, as if it were a spell. And though Inuyasha's name was the only thing that escaped Yuzu's lips, Koga's mind turned her moans into "_Koga_...Koga, please..." In Kagome's voice, of course. Only Kagome would do for Koga. As like the only one for Yuzu was Inuyasha.

Sometimes, they wouldn't even have to close their eyes. Their emotions would cloud their minds and make them hallucinate. Koga became Inuyasha to Yuzu. And Yuzu became Kagome to Koga.

Still, every dream came to an end. Once it became too intimate, the two would pull away awkwardly, yet unwillingly. While they both were very eager to continue...The fact was that Kagome or Inuyasha wasn't really there and it was another person they didn't have that desire for.

It was only to that certain point that their game would end. And it was only so long before the next game would begin.

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

"Koga, are you really that sure you love Kagome?"

Yuzu asked this as she ran her fingers over her sore lips. Making out with "Inuyasha" so much was taking its toll.

Koga side-glanced at her. He had his head propped up by his left arm, his elbow digging into his left knee. His eyes then trailed away from her and to the grass in front of him. It took him a while to answer.

"I had a dream once. Naraku was holding Kagome hostage. He told me that he'd let her go unharmed if I sacrificed my whole clan and gave him my two jewel shards. And I agreed...Then, I woke up."

Yuzu chewed on her bottom lip, only adding to the slight injury. "That's...scary."

"But in real life, I know I would've done just that. I would kill my entire clan that needs me. They depend on me and need me to look after them...And I'd sacrifice them all. For a human girl. The thing is, I would've given a lot more than that, too. I'd give up my left nut, and probably even my life. All just to have Kagome live happily."

Koga exhaled, running his hand over his pulled-back hair. He took his gaze to the sky which was so still, it seemed fake. Like only a picture above them.

"It seems cold, huh? Cruel...But as twisted as it is...If that's not true love, I don't know what it is. So what about you? Are you really that sure you love the mutt? Would you give up all your friends who count on you...just for him?"

He glanced at her and saw her staring at him with wide eyes. Her mouth was a thin line, bringing more attention to the unsure surprise on her face; he could tell her thoughts were uneasy.

"Ah, never mind," he said quickly, ruffling her hair. "You're still just a kid. I'm sorry I asked."

He turned away and Yuzu looked up at him.

_I forgot...Demons age slower than humans. So...I wonder how old Koga really is? How much has he seen to think like this? And his clan is so important to him...He'd really do all that just for Kagome?_

"I decided!" Yuzu declared with a sharp nod. "Of course I'd give up everything I have for Inuyasha!"

Koga had jumped, startled. "Uh..."

Yuzu's glance returned him. "But I'd never sacrifice my friends. It's not my right to decide whether they live or die, it's their own! I would die in their places...One death for me each. Um...So there's Inuyasha, Miroku..." Yuzu began to count her friends off with her fingers. "Shippo, Sango, Kagome, you, Kohaku--"

"Wait. Me?"

Yuzu blinked. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't sure if allies counted. Or if we're still just allies."

Koga raised at eyebrow. "You're more than slow. You still haven't figured it out? And even now...We make-out on a daily basis. Maybe even an hourly basis..."

"But does that _count_? I mean...we fantasize we're kissing different people."

"So? In the end, they're make-believe. The truth is, it's just me 'n' you. Lonely and desperate enough to pretend what isn't true...But hell, we'll make it real. Soon enough."

"Y'know...in the time I came from, people give up really easily. If you were another guy and I was back in my time with you, we'd have already given up. And that'd be that."

Koga looked astonished as he stared at Yuzu, seeming as if he could never imagine himself giving up such a struggle he'd been dealing with for so long. "Well, that's in _your_ world! We're here. I was born and raised in _this_ world."

"Yeah." Yuzu nodded, smiling. "I like this time...This world."

"I kind of feel sorry for you, kid...You and Kagome. That world...your world...Every time you tell me about it, it...it just sounds so fucked up." Koga's eyebrows rose as he remembered something. "Oh, speaking of fucked up, the mutt and Kagome are going out alone tonight. Gonna watch the stars...I think we've spent too much time making out and not enough time flirting with the real thing."

"Any plans for disruption?" Yuzu queried with a laugh.

Koga shook his head. "Nah. Earlier, Kagome made me promise her that I wouldn't disturb her and the mutt."

"Yeah...Inuyasha did the same thing with me during breakfast."

"Oh, did he? Then why did you ask me for ideas?"

"Um...I guess I just figured you'd just end up convincing me anyway."

"And you'd actually listen to me?"

"Cuz...we're on the same team, right? We're allies, you said. Besides, I really want Inuyasha. And you're helping me get him. That's really nice. So, you're a nice person. The least I can do is listen to you...I wanna be a nice person, too. So maybe doing what you tell me'll help me be like you."

"Heh. You're strange, kid. Seeing me in a good light like that."

Yuzu shrugged. "If you always just see the bad in people, you turn into a hateful person. And I don't wanna end up like that."

Koga gave her a lop-sided smile as he eyed her grinning at him. It was weird...being kind of "looked up to" like this. But he knew he had to get use to it if he was going to continue being the leader for his clan.

And then, a thought got him.

"I got an idea for you, kid. Let's just spy on 'em for the night. Make sure things don't get anywhere. If they do...ah, I'm sure we'll figure something out, then."

"What about Inuyasha's nose? He'll sniff us out," Yuzu reminded. "Inuyasha's got the best nose around."

Koga scowled. "It's not so great. It's just sensitive. The place they're going is surrounded by flowers. All we gotta do is roll in 'em for a while to catch their scent. Then that stupid mutt won't notice us."

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

Kagome sat in front of her dresser mirror, combing her hair in slight frustration. There was just this portion of bangs that kept sticking up! She huffed, battling with the rebellious strands of hair.

She wore a lavender dress that ended just above her knees, longer than her usual sailor-suit uniform skirt. The sleeves were short, but not sleeveless. Still, she was planning to put a white long-sleeved blouse over that just in case it got a little cold. The date _was_ at night, after all. The white blouse would, of course, remain open. And though it only reached half-way down her back, it was cotton and warm.

She wasn't worried about her legs since she could always just sit on them to make her warm. As for the rest of her body...the dress itself wasn't meant for summer, anyway.

It had been five days since she and Inuyasha announced their relationship to the others. It was after the kiss at the Bone-Eaters Well. The others had just sighed and said things like "It's about time!" and "Finally!"

Yuzu hadn't said anything. She just gave a weak smile and said "Congrats".

Kagome felt sorry for Yuzu. The announcement had probably broken the girl's heart...And Koga's. In fact, every time Kagome passed through the well to change between feudal and modern times, she felt sorry for Yuzu. Yuzu had no control over her time-traveling. She was simply dumped into the feudal era with no way back. Now, twice.

But she looked like she was making good friends with Koga now...

_"No, no, no! We're just allies!"_ was Yuzu's confusing reply when Kagome had questioned about their relationship yesterday.

At least Yuzu _seemed_ okay, now.

Still, Kagome couldn't help but feel proud of her new relationship with Inuyasha. It wouldn't be smooth; of course not. Complications included a certain undead priestess, a wolf demon, a Shikigami-user, and on occasion, Miroku.

But what relationship _was_ smooth?

Besides, Kikyo hardly ever came to the village willingly, Koga and Yuzu have been recently spending large amounts of time together, and Sango was always there to drag Miroku away by the ear. Or slap him. Or sick Kirara on him.

Kagome giggled. "I hope they confess their love for one another really soon!"

Inuyasha was against her in the debate of Sango and Miroku's "love". But Kagome _knew_ it _had_ to happen! It had to! Those two were simply made for each other...It was plain as poop on the sidewalk. End of love story.

Speaking of love stories, Kagome couldn't help squealing as she thought of her and Inuyasha's date. It was at night, and they'd be all alone...Kagome turned red at the thought.

_No way! I'm too young for that! I've already decided to wait until I got married. Kyaa! Me and Inuyasha _married

Kagome shook her head. She couldn't get ahead of herself. Still...Watching the stars with the one you loved...It was the type of situation to be pulled out of any stereotypical romance novel or film. And she was the main character!

Plus, they didn't even have to worry about interruptions. Unless it was an emergency (which someone had to be bleeding or dying; or Naraku had attacked), they would not be bothered. Especially not by a certain wolf demon or Shikigami-user.

Kagome had already talked with Koga while Inuyasha got Yuzu.

Tonight would be _perfect_.

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

Back in the feudal era, Yuzu was very happy that she didn't have allergies. This flower field was just too huge! And beautiful...It was Sango's favorite flower field and the same flower field where Yuzu had seen those butterflies with Inuyasha. This was where Koga said that Kagome and Inuyasha would be watching the stars together. The thought depressed Yuzu, but it didn't keep her down. Yuzu knew Inuyasha would soon love her back while Kagome would be in love with Koga.

But...she just wished that time would come sooner!

"Why doesn't he love me back?" Yuzu sighed, throwing herself onto the flowers.

Koga shrugged, his head rested on his hands as he lay on his back. He didn't need to ask who she was talking about. "Who knows? I don't know why Kagome doesn't love _me_ back. I can do so much more for her than than some half-demon...What the hell're you doing?"

Koga was lying on his side and had his head propped up by his arm. Not too far from him, he could see Yuzu rolling around in the flowers. She stopped to answer his question, blinking dizzily.

"You said we had to roll in these," she recalled simply.

Koga stared at her. Then, he went back to laying flat on his back, hands cushioning his head, snickering.

"What?" Yuzu wondered.

"No wonder the mutt doesn't like you. It's cuz you're a complete moron. Then again, the mutt's stupid, too. So you two are a perfect match!"

Yuzu frowned. She scooted closer to him and plopped herself down so that she was using his arm for a pillow. Though their heads were next to each other, their bodies weren't. Looking at one of them would be looking at the other upside-down.

"You're such a meany."

"You're such an idiot."

With that said, the two fell into one of their comfortable silences. Too lazy to talk, cast into a sloth-like state by the warm---but not burning---sun and the flowers that created a soft bed beneath them. No one needed to be psychic to know what they daydreamed about. Koga thought of Kagome, Yuzu of Inuyasha.

Randomly, the memory of the first time Yuzu saw Kagome when returning to this era flowed into her mind.

_She looked so cute in Kaede's kimono...With her hair put up like that. A real princess. Really cute..._ Yuzu opened her eyes. _Cute? ...Hey!_

She sprang into a sitting position, startling Koga.

"I know what it is!" Yuzu exclaimed. "It's cuz I'm not cute!"

Koga sat up to stare at her. "Huh?"

Yuzu squirmed, making noises, sounding off her discomfort with this new realization. "Inuyasha doesn't like me cuz I'm not cute like Kagome!"

"What are you going on about?"

"Everyone's always said that I'm too small for my age. At home, people I knew told me I should go back to elementary school! Why do I have to be so under developed? ...Koga, do you think I'd be cute if I wore make-up like Sango?"

"H-Hey, now! You don't need to do anything."

"My dad'd kill me if he saw me wear make-up..." Yuzu swallowed, remembering her dead parents. "He said I'm not allowed until I'm fifteen. But that won't be until _months_ and I wanna look older. _Then_ Inuyasha'll notice me...right?"

"Geez, kid...You're way too hard on yourself."

Yuzu blinked as Koga patted her head. "Hm?"

Koga folded his arms and didn't give her eye contact.

"Look, you're not Kagome, but I'd say you were pretty cute," Koga muttered.

"...Really?"

"Sure."

"Are you being honest? I'm cute?"

"Yeah, whatever, kid. You're cute. You're built like a ten-year-old boy--"

"_Huh_?"

"--but you're cute."

Yuzu looked at her feet, pouting. "Hnnn..."

"Don't be like that," Koga sighed. "Come on. You're making me uncomfortable. Cheer up, will you? I remember when Kagome was a little like you."

"What?"

"She wasn't born with that body. And I bet that demon slayer-woman wasn't either. You'll grow up, okay? Don't worry about it so much. Just keep trying with that stupid mutt. So then I'll be able to get Kagome and she'll really be my girl."

Yuzu stared at him. But then, she chuckled. "Thanks, Koga."

With that, she was able to settle back down, accidentally bumping her head on Koga's as she flopped back onto the flowers. He snapped at her, but hardly sounded cross about it.

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

"I feel like a stalker," Yuzu mumbled.

She had dozed off in the field of flowers, dreamt of Inuyasha, and woke up to Koga snickering at her sleep-talking. He told her they finally smelled like flowers, their own scents hidden. He also said it was best they'd leave now so their scents would fade from the flowers, too. They were now in the shallow woods bordering the field. And the wolf demon was up in the trees, jumping from branch to branch, searching for a good spot to spy on Inuyasha and Kagome.

"That's because we _are_ stalkers," Koga replied. Sardonically, he added, "This could also be called obsession."

Yuzu chuckled, folding her arms as she waited. "Geez...We're crazy, huh, Koga? Doing all this stuff...I'm not saying I'm about to, but how come we didn't just give up in the first place?"

"Because like you just said: we're crazy."

"Yeah...guess so. Only fools fall in love." Her neutral smile became a flat line as she came to a realization: "So only desperate loonies like us stalk our crushes."

"Add that we kiss each other while pretending we're other people."

"Yup! That's proof, indeed!"

During that time, everything glowed, cast in the light of the sunset. After a while, Koga hopped back down as he claimed he found the perfect spot with a good view of the flower field, but was well hidden. Then, he swung Yuzu over his shoulder like a sack and sprung back into the trees, ignoring her shouts at him.

Earlier, the temperature became lukewarm, but not cold. And Yuzu had been fine. But now the sun had finished setting, orange and pink completely evanesced from the sky...that's when Yuzu felt it. The final warning of nightfall: a more than cool breeze. She shuddered, wondering if Koga would let her go back to Kaede's village to get a blanket or _something_ to keep her warm. It was autumn, so it could only get chillier.

Koga was nearer to the trunk, leaning back on it while sitting with his legs crossed. Like that, he reminded her of Inuyasha. He seemed fine, not affected by the cool breeze at all. Yuzu, who was a bit farther across the branch, was about to ask if she could go, but stopped when she spotted two figures entering the flower field. They weren't too far away, so Yuzu would only call attention to herself if she left now. That would ruin everything.

Soon, the only things she could see clearly were the stars in the sky and the two dark silhouettes in the white flower field. Everything around her was dark. And now, she was freezing. Hugging herself, she shivered, clenching her teeth tightly so they wouldn't chatter. From where he was sitting, Koga took his eyes off Inuyasha and Kagome to wonder what she was doing.

"Hey...," he said quietly, "you cold or something?"

"Uh-uh," Yuzu answered quickly, shaking her head. But her body betrayed her words, trembling.

Koga let out a low growl. He snapped at her under his breath, "That's what you get for not wearing something warm! Stupid..."

"J-Just ignore me..." Yuzu hugged herself tighter, her head sinking to her shoulders as an attempt to warm herself up. "I'll get use to the c-cold like y-you did."

"I was never cold in the first place. I'm a _demon_, mortal. It's not easy for me to get cold like you."

"Well...what about K-Kagome? She s-seems just f-f-fine."

Koga huffed, looking back at the couple in the field. "She's dressed warmly. And there's the mutt all against her, too...I swear, Kagome'll be mine one day in the near future."

Yuzu didn't reply. Koga glanced back at her. She was so tense, shudders rocking through her small frame. Her legs were pressed together tightly, so she seemed unstable on the branch. If she fell off...

Koga sighed, "Come here."

"Huh?" Yuzu didn't move her head, only her eyes, to see Koga.

He unfolded his legs so that he was straddling the branch. He gestured her over. "You said you're cold, and I'm saying 'come here'."

"What--?"

"Hurry up before I change my mind!"

Yuzu jumped at his tone. "O-Okay..."

She scooted over to him and settled between his legs, her back to him. His arms seemed unsure, awkwardly curling around her torso. But she was warmer like this and shook less.

"Thanks, Koga."

"Whatever...You still cold?"

Yuzu shook her head. "Not as much." She chortled lightly. "I can pretend you're Inuyasha."

Koga blinked. "Oh, yeah? ...Good idea. I'll pretend you're Kagome."

With that said, Yuzu noticed his hold on her change. His stiff arms became more relaxed and pressed her closer to him. His legs swung back up onto the branch and lined with hers, warming her up even more. He held her gently, but also to a degree of protectiveness.

Like this, it was reassurance to the both of them. While they watched Inuyasha and Kagome with building envy, Koga could restrain himself by pretending he was holding Kagome, while Yuzu convinced herself she was being cuddled by Inuyasha.

And each time Inuyasha and Kagome kissed, Koga and Yuzu bristled. But they knew they couldn't do much about kissing. It was if Kagome and Inuyasha did anything on the _next_ level that the wolf demon and Shikigami-user would spring out from their hiding spot and break the couple apart physically. Besides, Yuzu and Koga made out with each other, so it wasn't too big a deal.

More than paying attention to the archer and half-demon, Yuzu found herself feeling too heavy to move. Every part of her body was relaxed against Koga. She blinked, and almost struggled to open her eyes again.

_My eyes feel so sore...I guess I'm really sleepy. Or is it because I'm watching Inuyasha and Kagome so intently?_ Yuzu yawned, closing her eyes. _Koga's so warm...And nice...Why doesn't Kagome love him back? Then I could be with Inuyasha..._

--

O----------O

--

Inuyasha stared at the sky, silence settling around him. He looked down at Kagome. Earlier, she had been doing most of the talking, chattering happily beside him of nonsense he didn't bother to understand. She had argued her side of their debate over Miroku and Sango as a couple, spoke about things that had happened to her that didn't really matter, and told him about different...eh, "constellations" (?) while tracing the star patterns above with her index finger.

All this she did, attached to his arm as if it was bliss for her just to be there with him. And that was good enough a reason for Inuyasha to just sit there, pretending he understood. Her smile was worth that much.

Now she leaned against him, her eyes unfocused and half-closed. He nudged her lightly with his shoulder that her head rested on. She blinked out of the sleepy daze and looked up at him. She smiled as his lips met hers. But it was only a brush, no tongue. Which was good since she was tired.

He stood and stretched with a yawn. "It's late. Let's head back."

She took the hand offered to help her up; it didn't let go as they walked back to the village.

--

O----------O

--

Koga felt a soft snarl rise from his throat as he watched them kiss for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Even so, he also felt relief under his jealousy and easily calmed down.

"They didn't get anywhere serious," he exhaled.

He didn't get a response from the girl in his arms, so he looked at her. Her head was tipped back with her cheek resting on his arm. Her breathing was steady with a slight snore and her eyes were closed. Koga considered taking her back to the village like this, but then remembered Inuyasha. Handing Yuzu off would mean a pointless confrontation with Inuyasha that was bound to get loud and wake Yuzu up anyway.

Koga frowned deeply. He was too tired to deal with that. So he shook her a little.

"Hey, wake up."

"Mhm...Inuyasha?" Yuzu blinked a few times before opening her eyes all the way. A dark silhouette of a head hovered above her.

"Yo."

She jumped up, startled. "_Kyaa_!" Losing balance, she fell off the branch.

"Watch it!" Koga grabbed her wrist and pulled her back up. "Geez. You pretend I'm Inuyasha all the time. Did it really shock you to see me instead of that mutt when you opened your eyes?"

Yuzu laughed apologetically. "Well, it's the fact your face was right there that scared me. I'd do that with anyone...Where're Inuyasha 'n' Kagome?"

"Left while you dozed. We're done here. They didn't do anything."

"Oh! Yay!" Yuzu grinned. "That's great. Anyway, if you'd let me down from here, I could make it to the village on my own."

"You think I'm gonna let you stumble in the dark, half-awake? Mutt'd spill it to Kagome, Kagome'd never forgive me." He looped his arm around her waist and prepared to jump down from the tree.

"Wait, Koga! Um...Could you carry me on your back? Like Inuyasha does..."

Koga concurred to it with a shrug, rotating so she could adjust herself on his back. Like this, it took a lot less time to get to the village. If they'd walked, he would've had to go at her pace. And in this situation, another bonus was they were able to play a brief game of pretend. He came to a stop in the village square.

"Thanks for the lift," Yuzu laughed, sliding off his back.

"Anytime." Koga turned his back to her. "Later."

"Sleep tight!" was Yuzu's silly reply, waving as he faded into the darkness.

She started towards Kaede's hut, but a figure was running from that direction towards her. Soon, Inuyasha was standing in front of her. And maybe she was just being wistful, but he looked relieved.

"I was about to go out looking for you," he explained as they made their way back to Kaede's house. "Everyone was worried. You left, and even when I came back from seeing Kagome off at the well, you still weren't back."

"What about you, Inuyasha? Were you worried, too?" Yuzu was surprised she had asked without dying of embarrassment.

Inuyasha, though, turned a little red and avoided eye-contact. "Uh..." Then, he decided to avoid the question completely, regaining a stoic stance. "Where the hell _were_ you anyway? ...You smell like flowers."

"Me? I was just...with Koga. That's all."

"That scrawny wolf...He's a bad influence. He might do something funny." Inuyasha finished the statement with a grunt and folded his arms.

Yuzu almost laughed at this, remembering how she and Koga played pretend. As innocently as she could, she inquired, "'Something funny'?"

Inuyasha, who didn't know of their desperate game, turned redder. He didn't want to put those type of ideas into the head of someone he thought of as naive, so he only said, "Never mind. But seriously, you shouldn't spend so much time with him. His stench'll start to rub off on you."

Yuzu shrugged, looking at the ground as she dragged her foot across the dirt in front of her. "Well...who else could I spend time with during the day?"

"Me."

Yuzu looked up in surprised. "W-What?"

"I said you could always spend the day with me. What happened to that, anyway? We use to hang out everyday."

"...I just thought...I mean, you 'n' Kagome are a couple...Maybe you wanted space..."

"Me and Kagome are a couple, but we're not attached by the hip. We _need_ time apart from each other sometimes. If we spent every damn minute with each other, we'd only drive each other mad."

"Oh! ...Then...How about tomorrow? I mean, if you're not busy or anything...I mean...if you need some time apart from Kagome sometimes...I mean...yeah..."

"Yeah. Let's hang out for a bit tomorrow. After breakfast, then. Let's go inside, now. You look cold."

Yuzu fought the harshest battle she had ever been in, holding in a giddy squeal.

O--O

She was in a very good mood when she fell asleep.

* * *

um...yeah. i didn't really expect to put all that "play pretend game" stuff in there...i just typed it as a joke. but then, i thought "shit. what if they really DID do that?" who wants a plot-thickener? i do, i do! another reason why i decided to keep it in was cuz i wanted to show how psychotic people can get when it comes to emotions. especially "L-O-V-E"! that's the point of this chapter XD (hence the title, yo)!

anyway...

O-O! reviews! lovely, rare reviews! i almost took this story offline cuz no one was reading it! i swear, there was like 1 review and 6 hits. i mean, i got a fic in a less popular category than 'Inuyasha' with more hits and reviews! i honestly thought NO ONE was reading this! anyhooza, thank you T.T

Alyeastinfectionssa-- fuckin hell! how long has it been since we've had _ramen_? besides that one night, i mean. heh heh. people don't suck! i got three reviews after yOurs XD! FUCK, YES. **FUCK**, **YES**, **DAMMIT**! REVIEWS!

KimChan-- i'll keep updating! ...wow. you _really_ think it's a nice story? is it _really_ keeping you interested? i...i don't know what to say...I'M SO HAPPY! (-starts bawling while Brulysstus shakes her head slowly at the scene-)

Beautihul Miko-- yeah! go ahead and say WOAH as much as you want! and i'll keep typing! we'll finish this together XD! you said "that was really good" and told me "good job"! XD i'm gonna cry again! i'm _definitely_ gonna shove Sesshomaru into this fic somehow, just for you! he's gonna be in here somehow, someway! at least a little cameo! and y'know what, miko? i think you're damn beautihul!

AnimeDutchess-- O-O (omg) you think this fic's GREAT? i hope i updated soon enough for you! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! (-cries a river and drowns the whole world-)


	4. Ayame loves Koga loves Kagome

Chapter Four-- "Ayame loves Koga loves Kagome"

...oi. their names. (if you read the 'vrry' important note in the first chap, you should understand why i'm frothing at the mouth right now)

ayame fans, welcome! koga-ayame couple fans...eh...sorry about this chap...

* * *

"--and then she sits me! The wench. _He_ started it. I'm gonna kill that Shippo one day..."

Yuzu laughed. "Oh, come on! He's just a kid. If all you do is hit him, he'll just grow up to be a really messed up adult."

Inuyasha snorted. "It's his own fault."

Yuzu skipped ahead and waited for Inuyasha to catch up and then skipped ahead again. She would've walked normally, like Inuyasha was, but she was too hyper and giddy. The night before, since Kagome was spending the night in the more modern times, Yuzu had gotten to sleep next to Inuyasha! She got to eat breakfast, talking to Inuyasha through the whole thing (usually, she just sat with Kohaku and Shippo).

And when they were done eating, Yuzu had pulled him by his sleeve into the forest so they could be alone. All the while, jumping up and down and saying "C'mon! Hurry up! C'mon!" like the way Shippo hurried someone. And now...she was alone with Inuyasha...in a forest. At first, he had given her strange looks because of her antics, but he soon grew accustom to it and just snickered, "You're such a kid."

They had been walking for a while, yet Yuzu wished it could be a little bit longer before Kagome came back to the feudal era. Yuzu side-glanced at Inuyasha. She was having fun being with him, but the whole time he had been looking around them as if searching for something. It unnerved her just barely, not really bothering her. Still, she was also curious to know why he was doing it.

"What do you keep looking at?" she finally asked, stopping.

Inuyasha looked at her, also coming to a halt. "I gotta keep an eye on our surroundings, just in case a demon shows up, you know."

"No, you don't!"

"Yeah, I do. Because obviously, you won't."

"Why should we?" Yuzu reasoned. "Even if we don't get the pre-emptive move, we can still beat any demon that comes along."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I know I can. But I'm not so sure about you." He almost laughed at Yuzu's taken-aback expression.

"Hey, c'mon! I can defend myself."

"With the power of Shikigami," Inuyasha teased. "But what about without? I know _I_ can hold my own without the Tetsusaiga."

"Um, well...I took self-defense lessons in a karate dojo as a kid!"

"You're still a kid from what I'm seeing."

Yuzu took a fighting stance with a determined look on her face. "Yeah? Watch this! Roundhouse kick!" She swung a leg into Inuyasha's arm.

He was unfazed. But then, he turned a little red. "Um, I can see up your skirt."

"_Kyaa_!"

Yuzu stumbled backwards, flipping her skirt back down, blushing. She was embarrassed he saw her underwear, but she was also very happy she wasn't wearing granny panties. These thoughts led to others...and she found herself yearning for physical contact. Fighting a blush, she glanced at Inuyasha to find him with his nose inhaling the air in brief breaths, smelling something. He stood tall, confident, and without fear; his eyes were closed.

His platinum-white hair swung loosely as he turned his head, trying to get a better whiff of the scent to identify it. Yuzu hadn't even noticed her mouth was open as she stepped toward him. Subconsciously, she wetted her lips. Only thoughts of how Inuyasha tasted and how he kissed filled her mind. Her breath shallow, Yuzu felt her fingers curl around the loose fabric of his kimono sleeve.

Inuyasha blinked and looked at her, his attention caught.

"What?"

"Ah...Oh! Um..." Yuzu let go immediately and laughed, wondering how she'd get out of this. _Ack! Caught in the act of admiring, I'm totally red-handed! How do I explain this?_

But Inuyasha's mind was turned away from her again as he let out a snarl, looking away from her. "Damn wolf's getting closer..."

_I...wanna kiss him._ ...And Yuzu found her knees even more weakened, seeing Inuyasha with an angry look.

Not angry enough to take seriously, but just more than miffed. He really didn't like wolves...But why would he be so mad over one wolf? Yuzu blinked.

"Wolf? Oh! Y'mean Koga? How can you tell?"

"I can smell him from here," Inuyasha grumbled. But suddenly, his expression changed completely. His eyebrows raised and the corners of his mouth tilted upwards just barely. "Hey, I smell Kagome, too. She's back from you guys's weird era...with food! Yeah! Get on my back; let's go eat and lose the wolf."

On his back...straddling him...his hands on her...his scent noticed by her less-acute nose...

_I wanna kiss him! I wanna kiss him! I wanna kiss him! I need Inuyasha right _now Yuzu planted her feet on the ground, restraining herself from glomping the half-demon right there and kissing him breathless. _I...I...Argh! I need to find Koga!_

"Actually, Koga's prolly here because he's looking for me," Yuzu said with the most casual voice she could mask her inner hysteria with. "Go ahead without me."

"You sure? You haven't eaten lunch yet. And it's been a while since breakfast."

"I'm not hungry for food." Yuzu almost punched herself for letting that last part slip out. "Ah! I'm not hungry _at all_, I mean! Yeah!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "If you say so...Don't be complaining after the food's all gone, then." He turned his back to her and took a few steps forward before stopping. "Oh, yeah...We were planning to hang out by the river today. You've been with the mangy wolf so much, you weren't with us when we decided...Meet us after lunch." He shrugged. "Well, see ya then."

With that, he began to take those ridiculously long and high strides down the road. His ears twitched as he remembered something, but it wasn't important enough to go back and say it.

"Eh...Go ahead and...bring the wolf, if you want...But only if you _really_ want to!"

His voice faded as he distanced himself from her. Yuzu dashed off-road and into the forest, following the general direction Inuyasha had said he smelled Koga from.

--

O----------O

--

Koga's ears perked slightly, catching the sound of approaching footfall. Her scent was getting stronger...Koga turned as Yuzu appeared between two bulky trees. Her breath was heavy and she leaned on one of the trees a little. She had been running...but she was still slow. Even for a human.

"I smelled the mutt with you, so I kept Kagome by that well for a while." He said this in the type of tone that would hint that he enjoyed himself as well.

Usually, she would've cheered and thanked him while dancing around with joy of spending time with her mutt...But she didn't reply. He fell silent, watching her in question.

Still panting from the run, she waded towards him, facing the ground. When she reached him, she placed her hands slightly higher than her head onto his armor. Then, she looked up, revealing a flushed face. Koga knew it wasn't just flushed because of running. Her gaze seemed to carry right through him, but on her face he could see her pleading...wanting...In her eyes, he was a white-haired half-demon.

_Oh. I see, now..._ Koga grinned, shaking his head.

It wasn't as if he wasn't in the mood...So, he closed his eyes and imagined a raven-haired archer.

Their tongues met barely moments before their lips.

They slowly sunk to the ground, cleverly keeping their tongues engaged, until Kagome was on her back and Koga was on top. His free hand was sliding up her thigh; his other arm framed the top and right side of her head. He balanced his weight between his arm and his knees, which were planted on either side of her legs. He made a path of kisses down her throat and was about to nibble on a particular spot that made her cry out every time...

But a familiar scent caught him off guard. He looked up, reluctantly building a wall of self-restraint as he pulled back when Kagome tried to kiss him. He looked at her again and she had short, light-brown hair.

Yuzu blinked out of the daze, too, as Koga got off her and stood up, sniffing the air. Her wanting for Inuyasha was now somewhat quenched...but they hadn't gotten too much into it.

"What's up?" she asked, standing with him.

She tried sniffing the air as well, but then figured it was something only a demon could smell...Or something with a good sense of smell.

Koga was scowling. More in exasperation than anger. "...Oh, crap."

A whirlwind pushed its way into the clearing. And out of it dropped a girl, her hair pulled into pigtails.

"Koga! I've found you," she exclaimed. She spotted Yuzu. "_Another_ human's gone and seduced you?"

But Yuzu only gawked. _Wow, she's pretty. Look at her hair. Flaming red...Is it natural? And those green eyes! Actually, her eyes and ears are similar to Koga's...And the way she dresses, too._

Yuzu grinned, open-mouthed. "Oh! I know! You're a female wolf demon! Wow! I've never seen a _female_ one before! Who are you?"

But instead of awe, the red-head seemed to take it as offense. "Who am _I_? I'm Koga's fiancé, that's who! My name's Ayame."

"Fiancé?" Yuzu repeated. She smirked and nudged Koga in the ribs. "For shame, Koga! Going for another girl even though you're engaged!"

"It's not like that!" Koga snapped.

"She's even younger-looking than _me_!" Ayame growled, looking Yuzu over. "At least I could understand why you picked Kagome...she could at least be considered a 'woman'. But this is a mortal _child_!"

"Am not! I'm in junior high!" Yuzu protested. "Besides, we're not together like that!"

"Liar! His scent is all over you!"

Yuzu blinked, looking at her hands. She sniffed her arms. "It is? Why? What does he smell like? Does this mean I need a bath?"

Ayame and Koga stared at her.

_But...But this kid's an _idiot_! At least Kagome was smart!_ Ayame thought, confused. _Why is Koga with her?_

Then, a sound broke through Ayame's thoughts. Before her, Koga was guffawing at the human. The human demanded to know what was funny, but Koga just kept laughing and patted her on the head.

_And why is Koga _laughing_? ...Come to think of it, I've never seen Koga laugh like this. Snicker, maybe...But why does he look so happy with her?_ Ayame balled her hands into fists. _That mortal seduced him! That's it! Otherwise, Koga wouldn't waste time with her! As far as I know, Koga doesn't have any particular fondness for humans._

"_Anyways_," Yuzu coughed, hacking through Koga's laughter as she stomped towards Ayame. She grinned at the redhead. "You don't need to worry about me 'n' Koga. It's Kagome that Koga cares about. Koga 'n' me...We're just temporary allies."

_'Temporary allies'?_ Ayame repeated in her mind. _For what?_

"Yeah, so now you don't got any reason to bug this kid," Koga remarked. "Got it, Ayame?"

Ayame's eyes widened. _Is he..._protectingher_? Why? If he's in love with Kagome, why is he with _this_ female human? Koga doesn't like humans, and he's in love with Kagome...There's no way that human could be anymore closer to Koga than I am. _I'm_ his fiancé. She's just his...'temporary ally' for whatever it is they're allied in._

Yuzu huffed. "Whatever, Koga! _You_ do it _all_ the time!"

"So?" Koga looked back to the pigtail-wearing wolf demon. "Just go home now, Ayame. If you're here to convince me to marry you, well...you know my answer."

Ayame looked as if she were slapped on the face. Her gaze fell to the ground. "...Okay. F-Fine."

Yuzu glanced at Koga, but he showed no remorse. _She looks like she's gonna cry! Koga, you jerk!_ "Ayame, wait! We're going to the river! As in, _Koga_, too. Wanna come?"

Koga grabbed Yuzu by the shoulders so that she was facing her. "WHAT?"

But her hand was soon placed on his face to help push him away as she tried to wiggle from his grip. Struggling against each other like this, the two looked quite comical and Ayame almost didn't take Yuzu's question seriously.

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

Almost.

"Oh, uh...hi, Ayame!" Kagome had greeted warmly, but unsurely. She was wearing her summer uniform.

The others had been expecting Koga, but were surprised to see Ayame accompanying Yuzu as the trio entered Kaede's house. Ayame nodded back to Kagome awkwardly, stealing yet another side glance at Koga. She had been doing this the whole way from the forest, along with trying to strike a conversation with him. Yuzu wondered why Koga had to be so mean to Ayame.

"Hello," Ayame mumbled, shifting uncomfortably; she was half-hidden behind Koga.

"See, Ayame showed up while me 'n' Koga were talking and I thought it'd be fun if she came with to the river, too," Yuzu explained quickly. She wiped sweat off her hairline.

"Anyway, it's a hot day," Miroku remarked, stepping forward. Motioning to her sweater vest he said, "Perhaps it would be better if you shed your outer-layers."

"Stuff it, monk!" Sango snapped, whacking him upside the head. "No one's stripping for you today!"

"But you should wear less cuz of the heat," Inuyasha agreed, though he looked at Miroku reproachfully.

The monk was trying to convince everyone, "I was only concerned of the possibility that she could get heat stroke!"

"Just leave your sweater vest here, Yuzu," Kagome told the younger girl.

Yuzu looked enviously at Kagome's short sleeves after setting down her sweater vest. It felt better, but her sleeves were still thick. "I wish I had _my_ summer uniform."

"The reason we're going to the river is to cool off, anyway," Kohaku reminded.

"Yeah, okay," Yuzu agreed. "Maybe we can wash up later there, too. Ayame says I smell."

Koga snorted, while Ayame sighed. Yuzu frowned at Koga. The others were confused.

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

Walking to the river, though, Koga wasn't as amused as he had been. He blamed the short-haired brunette skipping just ahead of him. She had chosen to walk with the fox demon and human boy, deliberately forcing Koga to walk with Ayame.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome walked side-by-side, holding hands. The only reason Koga wasn't as pissed as he could be was because the monk and demon slayer woman were with them. Koga scowled, feeling Ayame brush arms with him on purpose again. He could kill something right now. He glared at Yuzu's back, hoping she could feel it. Didn't she realize that Kagome and Inuyasha were needlessly spending time together?

That they could stop them if only Ayame wasn't there?

Koga huffed, preparing to remember he'd deal with Yuzu later._ Stupid kid._

"So...Koga," Ayame's voice was hesitant and he immediately knew where this conversation was eventually going to lead to. "Kagome seems like she's serious about being with Inuyasha."

"Then you're seeing things. It'll be over before they realize their mistake."

"...Koga--"

Koga sighed. "Ayame, look...I'm sorry. I told you before to forget about it. And I can't marry anyone I don't love. Do you still want to marry me? Knowing I'll never love you back?"

Ayame turned to him with a protesting gaze. "I _have_ to have a little chance."

"You don't."

"Then why do you live near a village that shares my name?"

"My clan had to move from our old location because of a mudslide. The fact that the village has the same name as you is just a coincidence."

"But you can't be so sure."

"Oh, I'm sure, alright."

"Yuzu! Over here! Let's fish!" Shippo piped up.

The two wolf demons looked up to see the fox demon running ahead.

In front of them was a clean river, wide with a gentle current. The water sparkled dimly under the afternoon sun. Stones could be seen on the more shallow parts of the water, flooring the river smoothly. And beneath the ripples, fish could be seen; fluid and playful as the water itself.

"But...I don't know how," Yuzu protested, following Shippo with a slight frown. She glanced at Kohaku for help.

"I'll show you; it's easy," Shippo assured, bounding back to her. "Plus, it's fun!"

"I dunno..."

"Tell her how fun it is, Kohaku!" Shippo bounced up to smack Kohaku lightly on the shoulder. "She'll listen to you!"

Kohaku bowed his head shyly. "It's okay, I suppose." He looked up at Yuzu suddenly, as if a thought popped up. "But, you know, I have a lot more fun _cooking_ fish."

"Yeah! Kohaku can cook fish!" Shippo tugged on Yuzu's sock. "But he needs to get fish in order to cook fish..."

Yuzu laughed, giving in and rolling up her sleeves. "Fine! If only so Kohaku can cook them. I _love_ eating fish."

"Yeah!" Kohaku agreed. "I'll get a good fire going!"

Sango followed him with a smile, carrying Kirara. "You may be able to cook fish just fine, but you're terrible at building fires!"

Yuzu had left her shoes and socks where the siblings designated a good place to start a controlled fire before joining Shippo to stand in the shallow water. It came up to her knees (Shippo had to stand on a smooth-surfaced rock that stuck out of the water) and she had to admit...cold water felt _good_ on sweaty feet.

Koga tried to follow Kagome, but Ayame blocked him off and was able to herd him away. He now sat, grudgingly, next to Ayame and rather far from Kagome. But he didn't have to worry about Inuyasha since Miroku made the couple a crowd.

Determined, Ayame had tried many a time to draw Koga into a conversation. A while into it, she realized it was futile. But she was content enough with just sitting next to Koga. At least he hadn't tried to ditch her. So she just watched him.

She noticed he paid attention to only two things. Mostly, it was Kagome. He would stare at the human, and Ayame could see different emotions flash in his eyes. Sadness, longing...love. Emotions he would never hold for Ayame. And it took a lot for her to admit that to herself, so she wouldn't try admitting it out loud. Not yet, at least. And then, Koga would blink and shake his head a little, as if not allowing himself to go too deep into thinking.

Other times, his attention would switch over to Yuzu. She seemed to be miserably failing at learning to fish from the fox demon, jutting her arms into the water in attempt to catch a fish and then coming up with nothing.

At those times, Koga would snicker and then call out things like, "_Nice_, kid!"

And Yuzu would retort with, "Shut up, Koga!" each time.

What irked Ayame was that they'd both be grinning in their little verbal exchanges. Their little, _friendly_ verbal exchanges. How _dare_ a human actually be that familiar with Koga?

And sometimes, Yuzu lost balance because of the smooth rocks underwater she stood on and had to flail her arms wildly to prevent herself from falling into the water. That only made Koga laugh harder. Which would _really_ shock Ayame. Because, it wasn't the usual bitter laugh that Ayame was so use to hearing; the one Koga used to ridicule an enemy in battle, or when he killed something and wanted to sound off his triumph, or when he just wanted to piss people off with his arrogance.

It was actual laughter, clear and rich and..._pleasant_. The fact that it wasn't Ayame, herself, that was making Koga laugh like this got deep under her skin. What _really_ vexed Ayame was that both things Koga paid attention to were _human_ of all things. She just couldn't understand what he saw in them! Geez.

--

O----------O

--

Yuzu sighed, looking at Shippo. He had enlarged a leaf and already had three fishes resting on it. She had none. As if reading her mind, Shippo looked up and offered her an apologetic, yet encouraging smile.

"Don't worry, Yuzu," Shippo giggled lightly. "If you try hard enough, you'll get a fish in no time!"

Yuzu side-glanced at Inuyasha, who was talking with Kagome and Miroku. "What if the fish I want is already caught?"

"Huh?"

Yuzu shook her head. "It's nothing." But inside her head, she heard a small voice (that sounded remarkably like Koga) answering her question with, '_Then you take what's suppose to be yours! Steal it!'_

"Anyway, I'm gonna take these catches to Kohaku. You coming?"

Yuzu gripped her hands into fists in front of her chest. "No way! I'm gonna keep at this!"

Shippo cheered. "Yeah! Don't give up! I'm rooting for you!"

It was only after Shippo left that Yuzu began to realize she _had_ wanted to go with him. Even though from her knees down, she was fine, the sun beat down on her. Her feet were mildly cut from a few sharp rocks hidden among the smooth at the river bottom. And she was tired. But even if she wanted to quit, another part of her refused to return to the others, empty-handed.

This was very peculiar since she couldn't ever remember being so prideful before...

_Koga, I blame you for my new 'die trying' determination._

Yuzu sighed, scanning the river for any moment. Ah-ha! Struggling against the river current was a rather big fish. It looked lazy...She could catch this one. No. She _would_ catch this one! Maybe that'd impress Inuyasha...

An image passed through Yuzu's mind briefly. In it, she was making out with Inuyasha while holding the fish in the air by the tail. And Inuyasha was whispering things like, "That's a big fish," and "You're a _good_ fisher," in a sensual voice.

Yuzu shook her head repeatedly. And even hit it a few times. Did she actually just daydream _that_? If she did, no one would ever know. She would be sure of it.

She fixed her sights on the big fish again. Slowly, she began to step towards it, the water climbing her legs. She stopped just before her skirt could get wet, the river running around her thighs. And then--

"Hooooiiiiii!"

Everyone jumped, startled by the awkward war cry.

They turned in the direction the sound came from and spotted Yuzu, stumbling about, struggling to keep a large fish from slipping out of her hands. The battle went with different versions of the repeated scenario: the fish flipping from the girl's grasps, and Yuzu catching it in mid-air before it dropped back to water.

Finally, Yuzu slipped on one of the smooth rocks in the river and fell backwards with a yelp and a big splash. The fish landed in the water with smaller commotion.

"Yuzu!" Inuyasha was on his feet. "_Hey_! You okay?"

"Maaaaaan!" Yuzu's groan was the reply. Her head was the only thing visible above the water, even when the splash had settled. "I almost had that one!"

Koga howled with exaggerated laughter (Ayame saw that he was also on his feet). "You _idiot_! You can't do _anything_!"

And even then, Ayame observed, the insult sounded more like an endearment. She also noted how Koga had been silent until Yuzu had affirmed she was fine. Ayame wondered if anyone else noticed.

Yuzu stuck her tongue out in Koga's direction before standing. Her shirt clung uncomfortably to her torso as the water slid off her. Before she could even think of trudging out of the river, she saw Kagome jump to a stand.

"Yuzu, stay in the water!" Kagome shouted. "Your shirt's white!"

Yuzu's eyes widened in realization as she turned a deep shade of red and immediately crossed her arms over her chest, but it didn't seem she had to as another figure landed in front of her, shielding her from view. It was then Ayame discovered Koga was no longer by her side. She looked up and saw that _he_ was the one in front of Yuzu.

"Hey, mutt, toss your robe over here!" Koga dictated over his shoulder.

"Don't tell _me_ what to do, you scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha snapped automatically.

"Inuyasha, just do it!" Kagome told him, exasperated. "_Yuzu_ needs it, not Koga!"

"...Argh. _Fine_. Here, wolf, catch!"

Koga grabbed the red robe out of the air as it was hurled at him and smirked in a way that stated "I win." Inuyasha fumed and even stamped his foot before turning away from the wolf demon, muttering, "Just you wait, Koga."

"I'm gonna take her to dry her clothes out," Koga announced. "Won't be too far away if you need us."

"Why d'you gotta take her away from here in the first place?" Inuyasha demanded, whirling back around.

"Don't be gone too long," Kagome told Koga, knowing it was pointless to ask the wolf demon 'why'.

Koga smiled at her. "I'll always come back to you, Kagome."

Inuyasha snapped his teeth at him.

"Ah--!" Ayame stood up to call Koga back, but they were gone by then.

She frowned, the image of Koga holding Yuzu protectively close to himself...Reluctantly, Ayame walked over to where most of the others sat near the campfire, but not close enough to feel the heat. The day was hot enough.

Sitting down, Ayame looked over her shoulder to spot Kagome helping Kohaku cook the fishes.

Ayame looked over to her. "Hey, Kagome...exactly what kind of relationship do Koga and Yuzu have?"

"To tell the truth," Kagome laughed awkwardly, "we don't know."

Ayame frowned, raising an eyebrow. "What? What do you mean by that?"

"We can't really observe their relationship because they always spend time _alone_ together," Sango explained carefully, checking Kirara's fur for ticks or any other sort of bug. "But we know they're not an item. They've both been very outspoken with their feelings, lately. We know for sure that Koga's in love with Kagome and Yuzu's in love with Inuyasha..."

"The thing is, Kagome and Inuyasha are a couple," Miroku filled in.

Ayame glanced at the half-demon who was beating up on Shippo. Kagome had stood up and was storming towards them, yelling at Inuyasha.

"Have you tried asking them about it, though?" Ayame pressed. "Koga and Yuzu, I mean."

"Well, we've tried," Kohaku spoke up, a bit shyly. "But Koga just ignores questions and Yuzu...just says weird stuff."

"'Weird'?"

"Uh-huh. She said they're 'just allies' the last time I asked if they were friends."

Ayame looked over to the area where Koga and Yuzu had left.

_Are they really not even friends? ...I find _that_ hard to believe._

--

O----------O

--

"You decent, yet?"

Koga had his arms folded, leaning against a thick-trunked tree. On the other side, he could hear rustling and Yuzu mumbling to herself. She answered Koga's question by finally stepping out, Inuyasha's robe wrapped around her. The sleeves drooped far over her hands and the robe cut short half-way down her thighs. She was barefoot. Her school uniform was laid out in the sun on the other side of the tree.

It was a hot day, so she expected the sun to dry out her clothes soon enough. Koga knew he didn't have to pull her away completely from the group, but he needed to talk about a specific something with her...Or rather, a specific some_one_.

"Yeah. Thanks for pulling me outta there." Yuzu smiled, hugging herself. "With Inuyasha's robe!"

Koga smirked. "That was just a bonus. But...no prob. You owe me, though, got it?"

"'Kay! The next chance I get! I promise!"

"Speaking of names that end with 'me'...What the _fuck_ were you thinking, inviting Ayame along?" His suddenly loud voice made her jump. "We're supposed to be _allies_!"

But Yuzu defended with, "How can you put Ayame through all that pain when you know exactly how she feels? Hypocrite!"

"What the hell are _you_ yelling about?"

"_Unrequited love_! That's what our whole alliance is based on!"

"No, it's just about love. No special attachments. And the fact is, in order to love someone, sometimes you can't love certain other people."

"You 'n' Ayame could just be friends!"

"Imagine _that_." Koga laughed bitterly, his eyes catching a bird taking flight, scared from the noise. "Having to watch the one you're in love with be with someone they love who loves them back." His scowl returned as he looked back at Yuzu. "We know how it feels. You really wanna put Ayame through that, too?"

Yuzu bit on her bottom lip, unsure of what to say. "Can't you be nice to her, at least?"

"No. Others' nice words and actions can fool the heart. She'll just like me even more." Yuzu was about to protest, but Koga continued before she could. "Unlike _humans_, wolf demons don't hold back their emotions. That's why she won't stop flirting, that's why I won't respond; that's why _we_ won't stop flirting, and why Kagome and the half-mortal mutt respond. _I_ don't fake kindness to anyone."

"Still..."

Koga rolled his eyes. "Still _what_?"

"I know I'm thinking like a human...That's why I don't understand why Ayame just doesn't back off, why _we_ don't back off...and why you don't just be nice, while Inuyasha 'n' Kagome are really nice to us."

"So?"

"Just---I'm not saying I'm giving up or anything---just _if_ Kagome 'n' Inuyasha do end up together no matter what we try. I'd still wanna..." Yuzu trailed off as her eyes strayed away from the wolf demon, chewing on the inside of her cheek nervously before looking straight back at Koga again. "I'd wanna stay with him. Just to see him happy, just to be _near_ him. That's enough for me, y'know?"

The girl was now hiding her face, studying the ground. Koga bit back a sigh. Humans were strange. There was no way he'd want to do that. Just give up on his feelings and settle with 'being near' Kagome. What was the point of that?

The wolf demon stepped forward and lightly rapped the brunette on the back of the head. She had yelped and shot Koga a confused, accusing stare, but at least he had gotten her attention.

"But that's _not_ how it's gonna turn out, _right_? Kagome'll be with me, and the mutt with you. _Right_?"

Yuzu chuckled. "Right!"

Koga exhaled. At least she was out of that depressing mood. He leaned against the tree and folded his arms, resuming the position he had been in earlier. "Anyway, the fact that Kagome and Inuyasha are nice about it give us an advantage. Unlike with me and Ayame, they're leaving things open. Saying we still got a chance."

"I'm really surprised at how wolf demons are so straight-forward with their feelings. Or at least from what you 'n' Ayame do." Yuzu bit on her long thumb nail thoughtfully, remembering her own time and the kids at school. "I learned my whole life to hide how I feel. Especially if I like a guy one of my friends is going with."

"..._Why_?"

Yuzu looked at Koga and for the first time, he actually looked like he didn't have all the answers. It almost scared her since Koga always cut down the most complicated things into simple terms. Or at least when it was about his feelings for Kagome. "Why what?"

"Why would you do that? Hide how you feel?" Koga had always wondered why humans seemed to do this.

"Um...because...well..." Yuzu scratched her head a little. "Mostly because you wouldn't wanna hurt others, right? Like how you tell me to wait until you're with Kagome before I approach Inuyasha. Kagome still feels hurt knowing I love Inuyasha, too. If I didn't admit I liked him, Kagome wouldn't feel that way..."

"But you'd still feel pain, watching her with Inuyasha. I don't get it. Inuyasha could be with either of you. You can't just give him up to Kagome, not if you still have feelings for him."

Yuzu hesitated, struggling to keep up with her former beliefs she had grown up with. That if someone was with someone else, they were off-limits. It had been so simple back then. And now, Koga's opinions were convincing. Simple, but in a complicated way. "Well...what's the point of making them feel pain, too? As long as he's happy with her..."

"So? What _if_ he's happy with her. How do you know _you_ can't make him happier? What's some pain if that's the result? It's _always_ darkness before dawn."

"But Kagome..."

"_I_ want Kagome. She can be with me."

Yuzu looked at Koga. _Is that what makes our situation different, then? That if I get Inuyasha, then Kagome will still have Koga?_ "I guess..."

"Hiding your emotions...Where'll _that_ get you?" Koga muttered, more to himself. He shook his head. He looked at Yuzu. "That's like suffocating yourself; it's wrong. Why would you do that? That's so...strange."

Yuzu blinked a few times. And then, she chortled. "Yeah. Y'know, it _is_ strange."

Koga exhaled, sitting down as if just the thought tired him out. "I don't like how humans think a lot of the time."

"Well, don't worry. Cuz I think you're really rubbing off on me."

She was crouched down to be at Koga's level, knees together, her feet the only parts of her touching the ground as she beamed at the wolf demon. Koga smirked back, amused the by the perverse meaning of the phrase.

"Yeah, but hopefully, you're not rubbing off on me or else I'd be screwed over," he said loudly, grabbing her head gently, but rowdily and messing the locks of brown.

Yuzu lost her balance and fell completely onto her knees as she struggled with the hand, laughing. When the hand left her head, she was able to look back up; Koga caught her in a kiss. Yuzu stiffened, confused at first, but then realized it was another make-believe game...and fell into Inuyasha's embrace.

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

By the time the session was over, the wolf demon and human were slightly out of breath, but Yuzu's clothes had dried.

Once she was dressed, they returned to the others, assuring each other they didn't look as disheveled as they felt. If the others noticed, it wasn't mentioned. Slightly unwilling, Yuzu returned the red robe to Inuyasha with a blush.

Leaving the river, Yuzu watched Inuyasha while Koga watched Kagome. And because of that, Koga was the one who noticed when Kagome had stilled in mid-stride.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Koga asked. He was at Kagome's side before Inuyasha could even look in her direction and relished at the burning glare the half-demon sent him.

"I sense a jewel shard," Kagome answered seriously.

"What? Then, let's go look for it!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Wait a minute," Sango cut in. "Kaede's village is nearby and I don't think Kaede will be able to defend it against a demon with a shard by herself. So Kohaku, Kirara, and I will go back and help her."

Miroku stepped forward. "I'll have to accompany you to assure you and Kohaku get back to the village safely. And assist in protecting it as well."

Sango smiled sweetly. "Then you'll have to walk. Kirara only carries two at a time."

Miroku faltered, knowing full well Kirara could carry three at a time. "Of...course."

"After that, the rest of you should split into groups of three. To cover more ground."

"I'll go with Kagome," Koga stated immediately at the same time Yuzu blurted, "I'll go with Inuyasha."

They exchanged glances and Ayame caught the grin shared between them.

"I'll go with Koga, too," Ayame declared.

Koga gaped. "Wha--?"

"Okay!" Yuzu concurred. She picked up Shippo. "Then Shippo comes with me 'n' Inuyasha."

"Yay!" Shippo cheered.

The others eyed Koga, Ayame, and Kagome warily, wondering if it was a good idea for the three of them to be a group. Koga finally huffed in reluctant agreement.

"Whatever," he muttered. "Let's just go get that demon, now."

As he turned away, Kirara grew into her more fierce-looking form, and Ayame began to follow Koga as Kohaku mounted the flaming cat.

Before Kagome went to go with Koga, she smiled at Inuyasha with a small wave. "Inuyasha, be careful, okay?"

"...Kagome," Inuyasha called.

Kagome turned back around with a questioning gaze.

Inuyasha became a bit pink before saying, "You be careful, too."

With that, he stepped forward and he and Kagome shared a brief kiss. Koga and Yuzu were the only ones who couldn't turn away from watching. And they were the first ones to speak up to break the kiss, announcing they had to hurry up and find the demon with the jewel shard.

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

Miroku sighed deeply and remorsefully, holding a sorrowful gaze to the sky, orange from sunset. He blamed the goodness of his heart for being in the position he was now. If only Kaede _wasn't_ old, if only Sango didn't want to spend so much time with Kohaku...

It wouldn't have been bad if Kaede were a lot more younger. Maybe just a little older than Kagome...Then this scene would be perfect. But no. Sango and Kohaku of course mutually partnered to cover the north and west points of the village. Kaede told him she was perfectly capable of guarding the east and south posts on her own, but Miroku highly doubted that.

And that glare Sango gave him when Kaede started walking away by herself into the night...Well, it wasn't as if Miroku would've left an old woman to defend herself! He _was_ a monk, and therefore had somewhat high morals.

Miroku's mind drifted to Kagome. Now that she was officially with Inuyasha, she was off limits. Though she had been so for a while now, thanks to Inuyasha's stinginess. Miroku hadn't cupped that soft yet firm butt of hers in so long...

Kikyo was an obvious no-go. Not that he'd ever get a chance to get near her...But he did have an inner desire to see her naked form without her baggy shrine maiden attire. Or something that at least wouldn't cut back on the view of her.

Like Sango's demon slayer outfit. Yes...Very, _very_ nice. Not revealing, yet sexy. The black material hugged Sango's body and complimented the young woman's more 'mature' features compared to Kagome and Yuzu.

_Yuzu_. What was she to him? A girl or a woman? It was so easy to see her as a child and almost difficult to see her under anything other than a platonic light. Almost. Before Yuzu, Miroku didn't think he'd ever met a short-haired female.

And her eyes were so peculiar...Not typical asian-brown. But a curious grey. They made her stand out, much like Miroku's own eyes.

She was another option other than Sango. It could work. Now that Miroku thought about it, he didn't think Yuzu had ever slapped him! Yes! It could very well work! Then again...Miroku thought of Koga and how Koga had leapt to Yuzu's defense earlier at the river (not before Miroku could see her shirt cling to her creamy flesh, made transparent by the water; just the memory of her so vulnerable made his breath hitch). Miroku doubted the wolf demon wanted anyone besides Inuyasha with Yuzu.

His thoughts were broken by a hacking cough. He snapped his eyes to where he heard the sound, he spotted Kaede, bent over and shaking as the coughs wracked through her body.

"Lady Kaede!" he exclaimed in alarm. One hand grasped her arm gently just in case her legs gave out and the other hand was rubbing her back to help the coughs. "You should go back to your house and get some rest."

"I am fine, monk," Kaede answered briefly, waving him away. Her voice was slightly hoarse.

Miroku stepped away, but stayed close just in case the aged woman collapsed. Would she even be able to shoot an arrow? Or even aim?

"But..."

"It is true," Kaede admitted. "I am old and weak...but I am not helpless. Ye needn't worry. I will not die unless assured this village is well-protected. 'Tis my duty."

The monk swallowed uneasily, watching the priestess. Her words weren't meant to comfort, to guarantee her survival...more so to just assure she wasn't going to drop dead that day. And that didn't make him feel better. Even if it wasn't meant to.

He wondered what Kaede looked like when she was younger...Probably a fetching thing back then.

--

O----------O

--

"So if a demon has a jewel, it gets stronger?" Yuzu clarified.

"Exactly!" Shippo piped cheerfully. He was being carried by the Shikigami-user. "But don't worry, Yuzu! I'll protect you!"

Yuzu laughed. "Right! And we'll both protect Inuyasha!" She looked up at the half-demon who was just a pace ahead of her.

"More like the other way around," Inuyasha muttered.

The other two couldn't see it, but he was smirking in amusement.

"Hey," Yuzu spoke up. "What's the deal between Ayame 'n' Koga anyway? Did they use to be together?"

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted. "Hell if I care."

"He's probably too stupid to understand," Shippo stated with a shrug.

Inuyasha whirled around angrily. "What did you say, Shippo?"

"It's okay, Inuyasha. Kagome had to explain it to me twice before I got it. Then again, I'm a kid so it's okay if _I_ don't understand some things...But you're way older and the fact that _you_ don't get it is really--"

"Now _what's_ Koga 'n' Ayame's relationship, Shippo?" Yuzu asked loudly to interrupt the fox demon. She tossed Inuyasha, who looked like he could throttle Shippo, an apologetic look. That seemed to calm him down.

"Oh, yeah. Well, anyway, when Ayame was younger, Koga saved her life. While taking her back home, he told her he'd marry her when she grew up. Now that she's all grown up, Koga says he forgot he ever proposed."

"W-What? That's horrible! I never thought Koga to be a heart-breaker!"

"See? Told you he was bad news," Inuyasha gave Yuzu a meaningful glance. "Mangy wolf's nothing, but trouble. You really should stay away from him."

"You're only saying that cuz you don't like him," Shippo pointed out bluntly. "And you don't like him only cuz he likes Kagome."

"What about me now?" a new voice spoke up.

"Kagome!"

Yuzu was half-surprised of Inuyasha's speed as he practically jumped past her to Kagome, and was half-upset.

"What are you doing here?" Shippo queried, hopping out of Yuzu's arms to greet Kagome.

Yuzu frowned a little, following reluctantly.

"Well, when I sense a jewel shard, I sense a jewel shard, and I sensed a jewel shard over this way," Kagome giggled coyly. It was a half-lie; she knew better than to track down a demon with a shard by herself. She shrugged. "Besides, I'm sure Ayame wanted some time alone with Koga."

She winked at Yuzu who was able to force a small smile. With Shippo there, it hadn't really been alone time with Inuyasha...But when Kagome was there, it was hard to get Inuyasha's attentions elsewhere. And Yuzu hated how her stomach seemed to twist at that. Slowly, she began to approach Kagome as well, sight trained on Inuyasha's back. She was afraid her eyes might give away how she felt if she caught gazes with anyone.

Inuyasha felt Shippo climb onto his shoulder to get a better view of Kagome. He opened his mouth to scold her lightly. What if the demon attacked her whilst she was alone? Who would have protected her? Damn wolf should have kept a better eye on her...Why did he ever trust the wolf with Kagome in the first place? But his ears twitched as he caught the sound of something---he inhaled the smell of scorched leaves.

He glanced to his left and barely had a second before yelling, "Watch out!" at the same time, scooping Kagome into his arms and springing forward into the forest. He could feel the flames get a lick at his hair ends as the demon narrowly missed him.

After a few long paces of zigzagging, that seemed more like leaps than strides, Inuyasha dared to stop and turned back to face the way he thought they'd come from.

"What _was_ that thing?" Kagome pressed herself against Inuyasha's chest.

Shippo shuddered, clinging to Inuyasha's shoulder. "Its whole body was like a torch!"

"It's probably strong enough on its own, but the jewel shard only gives it even more power."

"...It came from Naraku's body," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome snapped her head up to look at him. "What? How can you tell?"

"It was hard to tell because of the flame," Inuyasha admitted. "But I know Naraku's scent."

Kagome swallowed, a feeling a dread making it feel like there was ice in her stomach. It was then she realized she was still being held by Inuyasha. But this was _different_. She had been carried on his back since not long after they met. But now...she was actually being held in his arms. Had he ever carried her like this before? Just like how a prince would carry a princess in a fairy tale? She couldn't remember if he did...

Feeling her face burn from blush, Kagome immediately looked down to hide her face and murmured, "You can put me down now."

She regretted saying it even as the words left her mouth. Still, as much as she loved being held like this, it made her a little uncomfortable. Besides, how could Inuyasha fight off a demon if his arms were occupied in holding her?

Inuyasha blinked, realizing he was still holding her. "Oh! ...Right..."

He lowered her feet before he let go of her torso and then stepped back, wondering why they were still feeling bashful...After all, they were together, right? They should be able to be close to each other without feeling embarrassed. Yet, here they were. Awkward as their first days together.

"Um...you alright?" Inuyasha asked, feeling himself blush only slightly.

Kagome nodded, also blushing.

"What about you, Shippo?" Inuyasha continued on, turning away from Kagome to look at the fox demon still on his shoulder.

"Yup!"

"And..."

Inuyasha's voice got stuck in his throat and he whirled around, realizing only Kagome and Shippo were with him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome addressed, seeing the look on his face.

He broke into a sudden run, trying to catch scents in the air (Shippo fell off in the sudden burst of speed). But all he could smell was burnt forest brush from the demon.

"Inuyasha!" he could hear Shippo yelling after him.

He felt Kagome grab his arm when they finally caught up. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

The half-demon clenched his teeth. "...Where's Yuzu?"

--

O----------O

--

Yuzu dusted her dirtied knees off as she stood up. She was alright. Shaken, but alright. At least the hill hadn't been steep, the ground not _too_ uneven and contrasting. Yuzu blinked and whirled around, her eyes taking in her surroundings. She was alone.

"When that fire demon attacked...I must have gotten separated from Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome," she clarified out loud, trying not to think about how much the flames of the demon reminded her of her burning home.

Her mother and father...Yuzu shook her head, trying not to think about it. If she did, she'd only get depressed. And that would get her nowhere. Panicking wouldn't help, either. The most she could do was try to get back to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo.

Being alone didn't give her an advantage against a fire demon.

Yuzu easily stepped out of the shallow ditch she had stumbled in after jumping to the side to avoid the fire demon's previous attack. And then, she realized just why she was by herself.

_He saved Kagome...and not me._

Inuyasha had subconsciously chosen Kagome over her. She had lost yet another battle, if a brief one. Yuzu placed her hand on a branch, as if to keep her from slumping onto the ground in defeat, and sighed. She looked up again, realizing the branch was crisp and warm.

In her hands, the branch was scorched black. The fire demon had come this way. She quickened her pace, following a path that had been burned into the forest growth, slowed down by ditches. Luckily, all of them were shallow.

Suddenly, a flickering glow caught her eye. Two figures...One with black hair, one with red hair. Yuzu felt relief wash over her.

_There's Koga 'n' Ayame! ...And the fire demon!_

--

O----------O

--

As the fire demon lashed out again, Koga dodged again, getting another nose full of smoke and the ghost of a scent of Naraku. This was the third time he caught Naraku's scent and now, he was definitely sure. He eyed the demon gingerly.

_It doesn't even have a mouth, so we can't even make it tell us where Naraku is._

He remembered Kagome, and how she had disappeared...Well, as long as the fire demon was in front of him, he knew Kagome was safe.

This demon had a body similar to that of a fox or dog, but was large as a bear. Flames covered its entire body and it didn't seem to have eyes, ears, a nose, or any of the five practical senses; probably depending on some sort of sixth. And though it lacked eyes, its head still faced Koga as if it didn't.

The fire demon lunged for him again and Koga was prepared. He leapt straight in the air and smirked as the fire demon passed beneath him, but his eyes widened when he turned the around. The fire demon had missed him, but he hadn't been aware Ayame was in the line of attack as well when he dodged, and the thing was headed straight at her.

"_Ayame_!" Koga yawped.

The redhead stepped back in an attempt to jump up, but faltered when her foot hit a lack of ground. A ditch was behind her and she quickly replaced her foot to its former spot. By the time she looked back forward, the demon was right in front of--

A flash of red light. A little yelp.

Suddenly, a small form was in-between Ayame and the flaming demon.

"Yu...zu?"

Ayame's voice was hoarse with shock as she said Yuzu's name for the first time.

The fire demon's claw glanced off the barrier, but the blow was still strong enough to shatter it and three of its torched nails caught Yuzu's side, burning through her clothing and tearing her skin. The destruction of the barrier shoved the Shikigami-user back into the redheaded wolf demon and both were thrown into the ditch.

"AYAME!" Koga shouted again.

He made a break to where he saw Ayame fall (he hadn't seen Yuzu, only the flash of light when the barrier shattered), but the fire demon pounced in his way.

"Koga!"

He looked up to Kagome's voice and sure enough, she was on Inuyasha's back who was running into the scene. The little fox demon was perched on his shoulder. Inuyasha let Kagome slip off his back. Shippo remained by Kagome's side as Inuyasha approached Koga.

"'Bout time you showed up, mutt," Koga snickered. He looked to Kagome. "Where'd you run off to?"

Kagome laughed awkwardly, and was glad she didn't have to answer when Inuyasha cut in.

"Koga, have you seen Yuzu?" Inuyasha demanded. "We got split up by that fire demon a while ago."

"_What_? You stupid mutt!" Koga bared his fangs, only to jump to the side a second later, narrowly avoiding the fire demon's torched claw.

Inuyasha also had to back away to avoid being swatted by a flaming tail.

"We'll find Yuzu later! Concentrate on keeping _yourselves_ alive for now!" Kagome advised from the sidelines.

Koga glanced back to where he saw Ayame fall and silently willed her to wait, hoping she wasn't severely injured. Yuzu as well, wherever she was.

--

O----------O

--

Ayame's arms shook as she began to pick herself off the ground. She was somewhat dizzy. Lifting her head, she looked around dazedly. There were walls of dirt around her...No, no. Slopes. Steep slopes. She was in a ditch. What seemed like a deep ditch.

_That's right! I fell down here after...No, I was _knocked_ in._

Ayame's gaze returned to her level ground and she spotted another form not too far from her. A body? Face down...A human...

"Y-Yuzu!"

She scrambled towards the injured human, gently turning Yuzu over, and was relieved when the brunette's eyes opened. But the grey gaze was somewhat unfocused as Yuzu stared back at Ayame.

"Yuzu?"

"...Ayame." Yuzu grinned weakly. "You okay?"

Ayame grasped the girl's hand. "I'm fine."

"Good."

It was then Ayame noticed her own hand was wet with dark red.

_Blood..._

Was she hurt? She didn't feel different...When had she gotten injured? Then, Ayame realized the blood was human. She had touched Yuzu earlier when turning her over. Ayame looked over on the other side of the human where a puddle of blood was forming, oozing out from the gashes on her side.

A strong wolf demon would probably even be able to fight with this wound. But Yuzu was a human...and from her aura, not a very strong human. So would this wound prove fatal? Ayame's eyes widened with panic.

_Koga, where are you? Your human needs help!_

"You can't die!" Ayame cried, clutching Yuzu's hand tighter. "You...You make Koga happy!"

"Wha...," Yuzu asked dizzily.

"You make him happy! I've never felt so much happiness show in his aura! Even when he was with Kagome! Please...You're the only one who can make him happy. So live! I promise I'll give up Koga if you do!"

"Huh? I don't understand..."

"I do. I could never make Koga's aura as happy as it feels now. He doesn't like me that way...I think I've accepted this a long time ago. But it's okay now. Another wolf demon fancies me. So I can move on. But you can't die!"

Yuzu stared at Ayame. And then, she began to laugh. Little bursts of chortles, even though it only made her wound hurt more. "Waaahaha!"

"What's this? Are you delirious? Is the pain that bad?"

"No, the pain...it's fine...But, Koga 'n' me...We're not like that. He loves Kagome. I love Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha...The half-mortal? But you and Koga seemed so close."

"You got it all wrong. Koga 'n' me are just working together to get Kagome with Koga and Inuyasha with me. We've grown a little bit closer than we planned, but we really don't like each other that way."

Ayame blinked. "R-Really? ...I see...Now that I think about it, I didn't sense any love from Koga for you. Not romantic love, anyway. Still, I've stopped pining for him officially. It's time I get over the guy. I only want someone who loves me most. With Kagome close behind, it could never work out."

The wolf demon then shook her head as if trying to get rid of certain thoughts. Her gaze landed on Yuzu and her eyes widened slightly as if she just remembered something important.

"What the hell am I doing?" Ayame murmured. She took off the white-fur shawl around her shoulders. "You're bleeding and I'm going on about a love triangle."

"Don't worry about me."

Yuzu closed her eyes, feeling drained of energy. Earlier when the fire demon attacked Ayame, Yuzu had no time to say the incantation for a proper barrier...but at least they both weren't injured as they could've been if Yuzu hadn't put up a weak barrier with a nonverbal prayer.

"I would lick it for you, but there's so much blood that I think it's best we try to halt the bleeding before trying to clean it," Ayame talked of the wound.

Yuzu mumbled a thanks when she felt Ayame bandage her torso. The Shikigami-user hadn't even realized she was bleeding that badly until she felt her wet shirt being pulled up a little so the wound could be mended.

The wolf demon then propped Yuzu up so that her torso rested against the slope, making her sit up a little. It was more comfortable than laying flat on the ground.

Hesitantly, Yuzu brought up a certain topic: "Ayame...are you really giving up on your feelings for Koga? I...Shippo told me about how Koga saved you when you were little. And you came here just to track Koga down to try and get him to marry you, right?"

"Not anymore. This time, I'm finalizing it. I'm over him. In order to be good at fighting, you need to be able to see a battle already lost. I've been in denial for so long...I think it's time I've given other wolf demons a chance." Ayame giggled. "_Better_ wolf demons."

Both of them laughed, thinking of how Koga would react. With an ego like his, he probably thought there was no such thing as a 'better' wolf demon. They just didn't exist. The term probably didn't even exist. Not in Koga's vocabulary, anyway.

"Ayame, you should go back now. That was a strong demon...The others need help."

"Me? I can't..." Ayame swallowed. _I can't just leave her here...Like this, especially._ She nodded up, gesturing Yuzu to follow her gaze. "See these slopes? They're slanted, but they're still steep. On the way down, I twisted my ankle...And there's no way I could make my way back up." Smiling back at Yuzu, she said, "You on the other hand, are the one who took some real damage."

Yuzu had her eyes closed again, but the sore stinging in her side made it impossible to drift off to sleep. "It's okay...I'll heal fast, cuz the Shikigami protects me."

"It didn't do much good against that fire demon."

"...Yeah, good point."

"You should take better care of yourself. Get stronger." Ayame sat close to the Shikigami-user, her legs pulled up to her chest. She laughed softly. "You're so weak." She felt Yuzu shift uncomfortably beside her and began to explain. "It's not an insult. I mean...Koga probably worries about you a lot. Like that event in the river? Koga's very protective of you."

Yuzu turned a shade of light red and Ayame caught it before the other girl could lower her head and hide her face.

"Has anyone ever told you that you blush easily?"

"Oh, stop! I get enough of that from people at my own time!" Yuzu poked at her red cheeks. "It's not my fault...Besides, he shouldn't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Ayame gave Yuzu a skeptical glance. "Maybe you _can_ hold your own, but your aura really betrays how strong you truly are if you can. Koga's got a right to worry."

"Well...enough about Koga! Who's the new guy you got in mind?" Yuzu queried with an impish look.

It was Ayame's turn to blush. "I'll tell you this much: he's in Koga's clan."

"He is?" _I don't exactly remember anyone from Koga's clan..._ "Is he handsome?"

"Definitely! Better-looking than Koga. He's strong, too. Probably stronger than Koga. And he's really smart. Smarter than Koga at least."

"Oh..." _She seems like she's just trying to convince herself this guy's better for her than Koga is. Poor Ayame..._ Yuzu put up a strong face and nodded fiercely. "Yeah! Exactly! He totally sounds like he could do a lot more for you than Koga ever could! I say, go for it! Then again, he might not be much...I mean, it's so _easy_ to find better guys than Koga!"

Ayame seemed stunned as she looked at Yuzu who was grinning encouragingly back. Then, the wolf demon smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

Suddenly, her head jerked up, her face blank, making Yuzu jump.

"I smell Koga."

Yuzu blinked. "You do?" She laughed. "You demons and your sharper senses..."

"He's getting closer!"

And soon, Yuzu could hear the rhythmic pounding of footfall. It grew steadily louder and then stopped. Koga seemed to be examining the area...In truth, he was sniffing the air to make sure Ayame was close, and was thrown off by Yuzu's scent.

"Hey, Ayame! Are you alright?" Koga demanded from above.

Ayame and Yuzu exchanged relieved and excited glances.

"Yes!" Ayame replied. "Thanks to Yuzu!"

"_She's_ down there?"

"And she's hurt."

"_What_? I'm comin' down! Hold on!"

Ayame laughed and she winked at Yuzu. "I told you he's always worried about you."

Soon enough, Koga came down, skidding down the steep slope with no problem. He leapt off to flat ground, not riding the slope all the way. He swung his ponytail over his shoulder and looked to where the two girls were. Ayame noticed something in his expression change when he saw Yuzu.

"What'd you do to yourself _this time_?" Koga groaned, rolling his eyes as he approached them. He stopped and looked down at Yuzu with his hands on his hips.

"What do you mean 'this time'? It's not like I get hurt everyday!"

Koga smirked. "That's cuz I'm always there to hold your hand through it."

"Shut up!" Yuzu snapped with a grin, but then cringed. "Ah..." She had tried to get herself to face him, forgetting about her torn side. "O-Ow."

"Alright, alright. Calm down before you hurt yourself even more...The mutt's gonna let me have it cuz you're like this. Then again, _he's_ the one who lost track of you."

Ayame noticed Koga's expression change again. Only this time, it stayed longer. The same look he had when they were at the river and Yuzu fell in...It was concern. But it was different. Ayame had seen Koga wear concern before...But it had been more like concern from conscience. Now, it was true concern for a person.

Ayame smiled. _I can't say I'm not a little jealous, Yuzu._

"I'm okay! Ayame took care of me!" Yuzu beamed at Ayame before continuing. She lifted her shirt with the hand opposite of her hurt side, proudly showing off Ayame's handiwork. "See? I got blood all over her shawl...It's all red..."

"Don't worry about it," Ayame assured.

She noticed Koga grinning at her. A blush heated her face and she immediately looked down.

_Okay. Maybe not so jealous, anymore...But what was that grin for?_ Ayame let her mind drift, playing it over. _It was so kind...Like he was thanking me...Was it because I took care of Yuzu? Or is it that he's glad _I'm_ okay, too?_

"Didja get that demon?" Yuzu inquired.

Koga scowled, scratching his head. "We couldn't track it down...And I don't know _why_, considering it's a moving mass of flame."

Ayame smiled a little. _This human...There's something more than friendship between Koga and this human. I guess she really _can_ make Koga happy...And for some reason, I'm not jealous one bit. Hm...'Temporary allies'? Whatever!_

"Anyway," Koga continued, "we'd better move out of here. I'll carry you, kid."

Yuzu shook her head. "Wait! Take Ayame first! She twisted her ankle."

Koga looked over to the redhead, surprised. "What? Didn't you say you were alright, earlier?"

"Uh, yes," Ayame answered quickly. She stood up and hopped on each foot once, looking at Yuzu. "See? I just told you that so you wouldn't argue with me on going back to Koga and the others."

"If you were fine the whole time, why didn't you go help them?" Yuzu's raised voice of demand sounded confused, not angry.

"I couldn't just leave you like this," Ayame giggled. She leaned forward so that her and Yuzu's cheeks brushed and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Besides, Koga would've gotten mad if I did."

"If you two are done babbling about who knows what," Koga butted in with seemingly the most obnoxious tone of voice he could find, "I'm sure Yuzu wants to go back to Kaede's village to be patched up before she dies of blood loss."

"I'm not bleeding _that_ much," Yuzu muttered.

"Wait, Koga," Ayame addressed, standing up tall to face him, "I've decided I'm not in love with you anymore."

_Is that something you can decide?_ Yuzu wondered.

"You're not worth my time," the redheaded wolf demon continued. "I'm going to be with a better wolf demon who cares for me. And...you can take this back, too."

Koga's gaze wasn't as piercing as it usually was and his expression showed apology.

That alone seemed to make Ayame falter in her words, but she soon regained her strength to break her own heart. She took a purple flower from her hair that Yuzu hadn't really noticed before. But looking at Koga, she could tell it had something to do with Ayame's feelings for him. The redhead stared at it for only moments before crumpling it in her hand.

Her face only showed a flash of pain before her annoyance returned. She threw the flower to the ground and folded her arms, as if restraining herself from going to pick it up again.

"That stupid flower really reeked and always attracted bugs to my hair," she stated negatively, not meeting Koga's eyes. "And...and it didn't even look that good on me, anyway."

"...Ayame," Koga murmured quietly.

He reached out to maybe touch her shoulder, but Ayame roughly turned her back on him, moving away.

"I'll do what you say," she mumbled. "I'm gonna forget about the stupid moon and rainbow...and that whole day, actually. But..." She turned her head around and surprisingly, she wasn't crying. Instead, she held a harsh gaze. "...You better take care of Yuzu."

Yuzu was taken aback. "W-What? _Why_?"

Koga snickered. "Only 'til Inuyasha finally has her."

Ayame nodded in approval, turning away again. She began to walk away, but stopped. She took one more step. And seemed to struggle when she advanced another. She let out a shaky breath and Yuzu felt sorry for her, walking away from the one she loved with an internal war of emotions clashing inside her.

Ayame took a last look at Koga before finally turning around and disappearing into the night, a whirlwind of leaves surrounding her.

--

O----------O

--

Koga had to leap high to avoid ditches. This area was full of them. Sunken and lifted ground. And although he jumped high, he made sure his landings were smooth and not sharp or jerked as to not provoke anymore pain from Yuzu's wound.

Usually, she always had both her arms wrapped loosely around his neck when he carried her like this. But because of her injury, only one arm rested in front of his throat. Her other arm was lying in her lap, cradled between his back and her stomach. Her head rested against his armor and he could feel her hair on the nape of his neck. She had fallen silent shortly after he had lifted her onto his back.

He had thought she'd give him heat about Ayame, but she didn't. And he wasn't sure about whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"How you holdin' up, kid?" Koga asked. "Your wound, I mean."

Yuzu opened her eyes. "I just fell asleep, y'know. I'm okay. Just keep jumping real high like that; I like the breeze..."

Koga smirked. "Whatever." But he did so, even though there were no more ditches.

"Hmmhh...I'll just pretend you're Inuyasha."

"And I'll pretend you're Kagome."

* * *

gosh that ending was kinda depressing. poor ayame. i tried to lighten the mood by ending it with koga and yuzu's fluff moment, but i couldn't manage (i kinda like depression)...don't worry! i'm definitely gonna bring ayame back in and make sure she's happy!

oh-ho! and what do we have here? review-replies!

**Beautihul Miko**-- ja...sorry about the make-out sessions...they shocked me, too...how can you be shocked "in a way"?...haha...i'm glad you thought it was good...a good chapter... (sorry, couldn't resist after that last review you wrote XD) anyhooza, i'll try to lessen the make-out scenes. i doubt there'll be a lot in the future. in fact, they could just stop completely. implied, but not written. uh, i hope i didn't shock you too bad...what? i _did_? NOOOO! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I SWEAR! FORGIVE ME! what am i saying? i _can't_ be forgiven! my hands are eternally stained with the blood of an innocent lamb! ...GOOD-BYE CRUEL WORLD! **--**jumps off ledge that's four feet from the ground**--**

**reluctantbitch**-- OMFG, _you_ think my story's good, too! ROXOR! i can't believe you like it so much as to put it on your hard drive. thanks for loving how Kururugi's represented in this! in the SotCM fics i've read, people don't go into her personality. just her emotions, like what she feels about things. and they do it so that _anyone_ could think what she's thinking, or say what she's saying. so, thanks for noting her personality in this fic! i will, i will, will, I WILL keep typing! unfortunately, i cannot accept betrothal from another at this time. i've already confessed my love for one, by the name of "x-parrot", and have yet to receive a response. you can find my proposal on my review to her story, "Darkness Visible". (seriously, tho, she's a great writer)

**Ophelia** (she says she likes your name, reluctantbitch. you can marry her instead XD)-- a wacko? i, my online acquaintance that which i do not know in real life, am no wacko. you laugh? you _laugh_? YOU LAUGH? _i_ laugh. i laugh when i think of Ron naked, i laugh when people fart, i laugh when certain persons tell me they have sex dreams about Harry Potter while they sleep in the same bed as their mother...but _you_ laugh? yeah, well, that was no girl, that _was_ Harry.

...cigarettes.

**AnimeDutchess**-- don't fret, dutchess! they're tears of joy, i assure you! i've simmered down, some. Albrussa let me bite one of her toes off. who is 'Albrussa'? who, indeed. i like _any_ SOCM fics! they're just way too small in amount for me to pick out favorites...i'll admit, it took me a while to settle on "Yuzu" for Kururugi's replacement name. here's a secret: her name use to be "Nuki" before i changed it. it took me a while to get use to typing "Yuzu" instead of "Nuki", though. but i'm glad i changed it. "Kururugi Nuki" just sounds kinda 'off' to me. as for the Koga/Yuzu pairing...we'll see, won't we? kukukukuku...i'll admit this, though: i'm more of a Miroku/Kururugi (boy _or_ girl XD) fan.

**Ear-Tweak**-- NICE! T.T _you're_ nice! thanks for reviewing! but you're _dying_? nooo! don't die! i don't wanna be responsible for yet another dear, young lamb's death! i'll keep writing if you promise not to die...Ear-Tweak...your name reminds of this time I pulled on my friend's ear COUGH**Ophelialyss**COUGH and she made the most bizarre sound. kinda like, "eh-aaaauuugghh!" it was a strange noise. oh, and sorry in advance. i know you want me to update quick, but i've been more in a 'reading' mood than a 'writing' mood lately. and not a 'hybrid' mood where i feel like reading and writing at the same time...i've been reading some smut, too, so i guess that explains what happened in chapter 3. whoops, off-topic. anyhooza, the point was that i'll prolly be slow on updating. it's okay! i'll get through this as long as you're with me! into battle we march!

yup! i decided to bold ur names now! cuz you guys are soooo special to me...i...i-i...you guys, seriously! i'm glad i get reviews _at all_!

also, i told **Ear-Tweak** how i've been in more of a 'reading' mood lately. sorry! but i'll make it up to you guys. besides, this chap was pretty long-ass, so that should make up for the time i take to write the next one. since the next update'll take a while, i'll give you a VERY bare-boned summary on what happens (not necessarily in this order!):

Fire demon returns. - So does Yuzu's doubt in pursuing Inuyasha and Kagome. - "Kagome and Inuyasha got hurt!" - Kikyo.

look forward to all this in:

**Chapter Five-- "To Win A Lost Battle"**


	5. To Win A Lost Battle

Chapter Five-- "To Win A Lost Battle"

* * *

Rustling. A few birds took flight from the forest's tree tops. More rustling.

It seemed to be coming from a bush.

Silence. Then, a small hand divided the leaves of the bush. Yuzu's head peeked from it, looking this way and that before stepping out and coming to a stand. She brushed and shook the leaves off her, still checking her surroundings for any approaching movement.

She was alone.

_Finally!_

Letting out a giggle, Yuzu spun around once before collapsing onto the soft grass and flowers underneath her feet. She landed on the side that wasn't injured, of course, though the wound still panged from the jerk of the fall's small impact.

Being injured sucked.

Sure, it had been great at first. Inuyasha had stayed by her bedside all the time, while Koga was able to relentlessly flirt with Kagome outside of Kaede's house. The aches and pains from the wounds were easily taken off Yuzu's mind when she fell asleep, listening to Inuyasha's voice.

That had been _awesome_.

But as she predicted, the Shikigami helped her heal quickly. And after a little over a week, she was already up and skipping about. But not without _someone_ around to tell her to "just rest" and that she "hadn't fully healed" yet.

At least her friends' words were kind and caring...Unlike a certain ally's.

_"You're too weak to go out, yet, you fucking moron. Look, you're shaking already! Get your pathetic human ass in bed and rest before you keel over and die like a diseased rat! Stupid..."_

Yuzu sighed, remembering how Koga reprimanded her when she stepped outside for the first time in days. Of course, Inuyasha and Kagome came to her rescue and fought off Koga's verbal abuse. Just when she thought he was starting to get a nicer...Yuzu shook the thought off. He was probably somewhere off with Kagome.

Everyone was off somewhere, actually. Sango, Kirara, and Kohaku were visiting Demon Slayer Village to face inner demons. Shippo tagged along with Inuyasha to try and track down that fire demon...

And it had been very easy to sneak away from only Miroku. Especially when a group of travelers (including two beautiful young women) caught and held his attention, reeling him toward them like a dumb fish.

Yuzu's arm crossed her torso and she lifted her hand to lightly place it on her wounded side.

Now, she couldn't take off her sweater vest unless she wanted to reveal the huge rip on the side of her white blouse. The hole was even fringed with black burns and it also left her bloodied bandages uncovered. The Shikigami was helping her heal quickly, but she also hoped it could help even more by not letting the wound leave a scar.

A twig snapped.

_Freedom is too brief!_ Yuzu thought as she whirled around.

She blinked.

Standing behind her was Kagome. But...something was off. Her hair wasn't as thick; instead thin, spilled over her shoulders like black ink. And her skin was quite a few more shades paler. She wore a shrine maiden outfit, a white and traditionally old-fashioned top with huge red pants. She held loosely, but firmly a long bow; a quiver of arrows slung over her back.

Kagome blinked slowly as she gazed at Yuzu as if trying to recognize her. It was then Yuzu saw those weren't Kagome's eyes and realized who it really was.

"You're...You're Kikyo."

"We meet again. Yuzu, is it?"

Yuzu's face broke into grin and she ran towards the priestess. "Wow! It's so good to see you!"

Kikyo stared at Yuzu, eyes slightly wide. But then, a small smile crept across her face. The look seemed foreign on the usually-solemn priestess.

"It has been a while...since anyone told me my presence was a good thing."

--

O----------O

--

_Damn it, Miroku!_

Inuyasha huffed, ears perked, eyes peeled, and nose constantly taking brief whiffs of the air. He should've never trusted _Miroku_ to look after Yuzu. The stupid monk. And Shippo! Stupid Shippo wanted tag along with him to look for the fire demon...If Shippo'd only stayed with Yuzu, she wouldn't have wandered off.

And Kagome and Koga just _had_ to go off somewhere together. Even if only for a while...

And now, Yuzu was wandering wherever, hurt and vulnerable. Whether it was Naraku or even a small-fry demon, as long as she was alone...At least Shippo was nagging at Miroku about this whole thing now. That _idiot_.

Sure, Yuzu could walk around fine now. But certain movements still caused her pain. Not enough to make a sound, but a slight flinch would show and she would suddenly freeze before moving again.

And hadn't Kagome said it was bad enough that Yuzu probably needed...what was that...'Stitches'?

_"What? _Stitches_? N-No, no, no! I'm--ow--fine!"_

The girl had only re-opened the wound while panicking. The best medicines tasted the worst...And if Yuzu hadn't been so against 'stitches', Inuyasha would've gotten her a good amount in a heartbeat.

He had stayed by Yuzu's side the whole time she had been too weak to move much. And, it was only now that he realized how strange it must have been. He and Kagome were a couple...Yet he and Kagome hadn't really spent much time together when Yuzu got hurt.

It could be because of the small disagreements they were having...Well, maybe it would be better to call them 'agreements'? Back to the main point, why didn't he feel _jealous_? Or angry at Koga? Why was it that all he cared about was to keep Yuzu company while she was bedridden?

And Kagome...Had she been jealous? Or had she been just as content? And...shouldn't he feel more upset about this information? Instead, he was more anxious about finding Yuzu. Who was gone. And now, Inuyasha had to find her.

He was about to curse Miroku again, but froze when he finally caught a strong scent of Yuzu. Making a sharp right, he increased his pace. And almost immediately after running into a clearing, he froze in place.

He had found Yuzu, but she was with someone else whose scent he had neglected.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha murmured eyes wide. "What..."

Yuzu greeted him with a grin, oblivious to his reaction to Kikyo. "Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha, it's time for me to go," Kikyo stated, striding past Yuzu and to him.

"What?" Inuyasha repeated, only in a different tone of voice. Yuzu echoed him. "_Where_?"

"You will never see me again."

"Why not?"

"Because you're going to kill me."

The look on Kikyo's face gave the half-demon a cold feeling. Kikyo had been tricked to thinking Inuyasha killed her. And she had been very vengeful about it when she came back. Now she wanted it to happen for real?

Yuzu, who didn't know the details of the history between Inuyasha and Kikyo, only blurted, "_What_?"

"N-No," Inuyasha answered weakly, the priestess's intense gaze breaking him down.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo sighed.

"I won't."

He inhaled sharply when he felt her hands curl around his. Wordlessly, she lifted his hand slightly and closed it over the handle of Tetsusaiga. She locked eyes with him again. And he realized how serious she was about this...because Kikyo never pleaded.

"Please. I _need_ you to kill me."

"...Kikyo..."

A rustling noise made the group of three look up. Not too far off was Kagome, staring at the scene before her with a shocked expression. At first no one spoke. Then, Kagome turned and bolted.

It was then Yuzu realized she had been hidden from Kagome's view by Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome had only seen the half-demon and the priestess touching, and hadn't been near enough to hear the words behind the actions. Inuyasha barely lifted a hand before Yuzu knew he was thinking of chasing after Kagome.

"No, you two settle issues! _I'll_ go after her!" she told the couple hastily before falling into a sprint and leaving them.

She heard Inuyasha call after her, but assumed Kikyo stopped him since he never came after her.

"Kagome!" Yuzu shouted between pants as she tried to keep Kagome in sight.

But she was starting to fall behind, her steps getting clumsier because of her dying stamina. She opened her mouth to call for Kagome again, but her yell was cut as her foot slid on a tree root partly protruding from the ground.

She hit the ground with a loud yelp, paroxysms flashing through her wounded side.

Cringing, Yuzu slowly began to push herself off the ground.

She inwardly kicked herself. _Stupid! You'll _never_ catch up to her, now!_

But then, she felt a hand touching her shoulder and another's heavy breathing accompanying her own. When she looked up, Kagome was standing in front of her. Sensing Yuzu's attempt to stand, Kagome quickly knelt to keep the other girl sitting.

"You shouldn't run yet; you're not fully healed," Kagome scolded lightly. Sighing, her expression softened. "You okay?"

Still wheezing, Yuzu managed to nod. Kagome settled with her legs slightly bent in front of her, resting her arms on her knees as she waited for Yuzu to catch her breath.

"Did you know Kikyo's dead?" Kagome brought up casually.

Yuzu's head snapped up to meet the other girl's gaze. "W-What? Then..._What_?"

She seemed to be saying that a lot.

Kagome drew in a deep breath in preparation to tell the tale. And it came. She explained Kikyo's death by Naraku's hand while tricked into thinking it had been Inuyasha, Kikyo's reanimation fifty years later when Kagome entered the feudal era, Kikyo's priority changes from Inuyasha to Naraku...and why she had to collect souls.

"And now, his first love's back," Kagome murmured. There was small smile on her face, but it showed no happiness. "And...I don't know. I just feel so out of place, knowing that Kikyo's still alive. I mean, she's just another version of me, basically. A past me. I feel like I don't belong since Kikyo's here."

Quietly, Yuzu asked, "Why?"

"Because...my place is in the future. I'm not supposed to be here. I shouldn't be here."

"But--!"

Yuzu wasn't surprised at how desperate her own voice sounded. If Kagome didn't belong here...then Yuzu, from the same era as Kagome, didn't either. But...

"Kagome..."

But this place, the feudal era, with Inuyasha...This had been the first place Yuzu ever truly felt at home. And Yuzu refused to believe that she didn't belong here.

Swallowing, Yuzu hesitantly murmured, "Kagome, Kikyo's suppose to be dead. So, she doesn't belong here, either."

Kagome stilled and she blinked a few times.

"And...the only reason she's alive again is because she's borrowing pieces of your soul _and_ other souls," Yuzu continued awkwardly, unsure if her words made sense, "So, since that's the case...maybe _you_ belong here more than she does."

Kagome stared at Yuzu, the younger girl's words sinking in. "...You think so?"

Yuzu nodded, her encouraging grin making her feel guilty as she thought of her ally._ Koga's gonna kill me._

Smiling now, Kagome stood. "Well, I think we've taken long enough. Let's head back to the village."

"Yuzu! Kagome!" a new voice shouted.

Inuyasha, who had been running, came to a stop in front of them. Kagome frowned slightly, the only one affected by the order of the names that Inuyasha said.

"Where's Kikyo?" Kagome asked, standing up.

"She...left," Inuyasha answered uncomfortably, his eyes falling to look at the ground. "I don't think we'll ever see her again."

"What were you two doing?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he looked back up to her. He was still edgy about the request Kikyo had made to him and reasons behind it, but his voice came out harsher than he intended it to sound. "_Nothing_. Yuzu was there, too, you know."

Kagome stared at him, stunned by the tone. On the defensive she bounced back, "I _know_. Yuzu was the only one who followed me, after all."

Inuyasha blinked, noting the absence of the third. "Hey, where'd she get off to?"

Kagome gritted her teeth. "First Kikyo, now Yuzu?"

"What are you saying, Kagome? Yuzu's injured."

The archer balled her hands into fists as she glared down the half-demon. Any spite or unsettled feelings she had towards him were finally surfacing, built up inside her for a long time whether it was memories was watching Inuyasha with Kikyo or just Inuyasha being a jerk...

And now, the fact that Inuyasha was so concerned about Yuzu was prodding at her last nerve.

"She's fine, just to let you know," Kagome stated. "In fact, a little while ago, she was _running_. If she can run, I'm sure she's capable of getting away from demons."

Inuyasha felt a vein throb on his forehead. Sometimes, Kagome was such...a _pain_ to be around. When she complained, when she nagged at him, when she always took his past with Kikyo personally all the while being more familiar with that stupid _Koga_ than she had to be.

Still, this was Kagome...He clenched his teeth to prevent this from turning into a full-out argument and only said, "What's with you?"

"What's with _me_? What's with _you_! You're so worried about _Yuzu_!"

Inuyasha snapped. "Maybe it has to do with how you ran off with Koga earlier!"

"_That's_ why you're like this? You're trying to make me jealous to get back at me?"

Even though this had not been Inuyasha's intention, he only said, "Is it working?"

"You insensitive--!"

"_I'm_ insensitive when you're the one who--?"

It took only a few more verbal lashes until the two stopped, realizing they were in yet another argument. Not the kind that the others witnessed and sighed at. The kind that usually ended with Kagome in tears and Inuyasha feeling just as terrible.

The kind that no one else had ever witnessed. So afterwards, Inuyasha and Kagome could pretend they were the "happy couple" everyone imagined them to be. The kind that always seemed to avoid being resolved.

Kagome picked a piece of imaginary lint off her skirt. "...Is this really gonna work out?"

"I don't know." He shrugged and shook his head lamely.

"Inuyasha--," Kagome started just as Inuyasha said, "Kagome..."

They locked eye contact only to avoid it again. But something else caught Inuyasha's eye, as did a certain smell. He looked up and spotted a glimpse of a mass of flame dashing past.

It had been gone in seconds, but Kagome only needed to see the scorched trail of leaves and trees it left behind. "It's that demon from last time!"

Inuyasha crouched so she could get on his back. "Come on! It's headed for Kaede's village!"

--

O----------O

--

Yuzu hugged herself, a forlorn feeling making her seem cold, though it was barely chilly outside, even for dying autumn.

She wondered if she had a right to feel this way. After all, it was _she_ who walked away from _them_. She left almost immediately after Inuyasha came, and made sure to get away as quickly as she could.

She didn't want to hear the apology conversation between them, a _couple's_ conversation. But...couldn't they have noticed? Noticed her absence? Noticed that she'd stopped talking, that she'd turned from them, that she had begun to walk away, that she was gone...

And she was still walking. It felt as though her mind were detached from her body and her feet and legs were moving on their own, slowly condemning her to more and more danger as she drifted farther from the village.

"Yuzu?"

Yuzu squeaked in surprise and wheeled around to find an archer in shrine maiden garb, gazing at her from the left. "Kikyo!"

The priestess stepped towards the girl, her footsteps silent. "What are you doing so far from the village? Did you lose Kagome?"

"No, I...Uh...just...taking a stroll." Yuzu swallowed. "So, um...what happened with you 'n' Inuyasha?"

Kikyo's eyes drifted from Yuzu. "He's changed. He's...gentle, now. My reincarnation made him that way. Softened his rowdiness." Kikyo exhaled. "He couldn't kill me..."

Her expression fell, and she looked even more depressed than usual.

"Well, I'm glad you're not dead," Yuzu stated truthfully with a nod. "But why would you even _want_ him to kill you?"

"Because I love him...And my life is his to claim. I wouldn't have it any other way. I wouldn't be able to rest peacefully otherwise."

Yuzu's eyes widened. "But--! But won't you fight for him? You just said you love him! You can't just give up!"

"You say that because you don't understand."

"No, because...I'm in love with Inuyasha, too! I _do_ understand."

Kikyo's sight bobbed from the ground to stare at Yuzu.

Yuzu chuckled at the reaction. "He's a great guy, huh? So many girls love him...Then again, Kagome's a great girl. So a lotta guys are after her, too. The point is, Kikyo, you shouldn't give up on him! You love him and that's all that matters!"

Kikyo smiled sadly and shook her head. "No...it isn't." She fought a grimace as the dead souls within her began shifting, trying to escape again. "Yuzu, to love someone is to hold their happiness above everything else around you. I...I know I cannot make Inuyasha happy. His eyes shine when he's with that girl...my reincarnation." Kikyo closed her eyes momentarily. It hurt to admit all this. "That is why I'm letting him go. Because I love him."

"..." Yuzu lips were tightly pressed as the whole new point of view sunk in. A new perspective, challenging what Koga had already told her.

"And unless you're sure you can make him happier than he is with Kagome, Yuzu...I think you should let him go, as well."

Yuzu's eyes widened. "I..." Her throat felt suddenly tight.

Kikyo frowned slightly, dismayed she upset the girl. Adjusting her bow to a more comfortable position, she decided it was time to go. She wondered if Yuzu thought her presence was good anymore. "I'll take my leave now. Good-bye, Yuzu. Make sure Inuyasha finds the happiness he deserves...either with Kagome, or you."

When the sound of Kikyo's footsteps faded to silence, Yuzu knew she was alone again. And she let herself sink to the ground.

Kikyo's words...They reminded her of something. Yuzu blinked as the face of a red-haired wolf demon came to mind.

"_...In order to be good at fighting, you need to be able to see a battle already lost. I've been in denial for so long..."_

A red-haired wolf demon who had also moved on from an unrequited love.

_Kikyo and Ayame...They're both over their love. But...Ayame's love for Koga started when she was really young. And the relationship between Inuyasha and Kikyo is older than fifty years...Both Ayame and Kikyo had time on their side and still...What do me 'n' Koga have going for _our_ situation?_

Come to think of it, why _were_ she and Koga temporary allies? To be technical, it was to drive Inuyasha and Kagome apart. And saying it like that...Didn't it sound horrible?

It was like some sort of angsty love story...With Inuyasha and Kagome being the main parts, being the "tragic lovers". Since they were the heroes, the lovers...Koga and Yuzu were the obstacles in their path, the antagonists.

_...So I'm the "bad guy"?_

Also...didn't the lovers always end up together? That was the ending that fit. Even in "Romeo And Juliet", the couple committed suicide to be together. As for the antagonists...

_Maybe...Kagome _is_ the only one who's supposed to be with Inuyasha._

With this in mind, Yuzu didn't notice a certain wolf demon arrive on the spot until he spoke.

"_There_ you are," the wolf demon said, stepping towards her. "I told Kagome I had to check on my clan before coming to help find you. And to give the mutt a head start as a favor to you. But no surprise he didn't find you, yet...Hey, what's wrong with you, _now_? Did you get hurt _again_?"

Yuzu bit her lip. Here was Koga. But how to bring the subject up?

"_Hey_. Quit spacing out."

Too unsure to stand, Yuzu rotated herself so that she was facing him. "Koga...do you believe in destined love?"

"No," Koga replied bluntly.

"Well...what if Inuyasha and Kagome--?"

"_Don't_ finish that sentence, kid."

Yuzu frowned. "Why not? You're good at fighting, aren't you? So aren't you supposed to be able to see a battle already lost?"

"_This_ battle _isn't_ lost!"

"Kikyo gave up cuz she _knew_ Inuyasha and Kagome are meant to be!"

"Kikyo gave up because she knew she should've been half-eaten by worms by now!"

Koga had never met Kikyo, but Kagome had explained the situation to him once before.

"But what if they _are_ meant to be?" Yuzu demanded, shooting up to a stand. "They're so happy together...We don't have _any_ right to take their happiness away!"

Koga grabbed her by her shoulders roughly and she found herself staring back at his irritated gaze.

"It doesn't matter!" Koga snapped. "You _know_ this already...It doesn't matter if the one you love already loves someone else! The fact is _you_ love him! So, you can't give up."

With an equal glare, Yuzu wrung herself from his grasp.

"It's always the same message from you! You say different things, but in the end, they all have the same meaning! 'Don't hide how you feel because you get no where'!" She turned her back on him, hugging herself. "But what about that day when we saw Kagome 'n' Inuyasha kiss by the well after a week of trying to keep them apart? You told me you _should_ hide your emotions or else people'll use them against you!"

"I said it's not good show your emotions so easily!" Koga corrected crossly.

"_What's the difference_?"

"Sitting around, crying, won't do anything! You either gotta let the problem be or actually _do_ something about it. You can still feel sad, but you don't just sit around if you can do something about it. And if you can't, then move the fuck on." He turned away from her to leave. "We _can_ do something about our feelings for our love interests. Which is why we can't quit. I've loved Kagome all this time...So, you can't give up. Not if I don't, you can't. I _won't_ let you."

Silence.

A moment passed before Koga looked over his shoulder to glance at Yuzu. She still had her back to him, her head lowered. He sighed, wondering if _all_ girls were this sensitive. He knew Kagome wasn't.

In a less harsh voice, he told Yuzu, "I'm not sure if I can make Kagome happy. If I was, I'd have already taken her a thousand miles away from your mutt to be with me. But I know that would make her unhappy. That doesn't mean I should give up on how I feel. I'm still trying."

His ears twitched, catching the sound of arrival, and he knew something would come from the brush way before a little fox demon rushed in.

"Yuzu!" he had been wailing. "Yuuuuuzuuu!"

"Shippo!" Yuzu exclaimed, looking to the watery-eyed fox demon.

He hopped into her arms once he caught sight of her..

"You're safe!" he said in relief, gripping the front of her blouse. He then noticed Koga while wiping his eyes. "Koga's here, too? Good, we can get back to Kaede's shack faster! It's an emergency!"

"What's wrong, Shippo?" Yuzu asked.

"Kagome and Inuyasha got hurt!"

Two voices replied, "WHAT?"

--

O----------O

--

"Kagome!" Koga yawped at the same time Yuzu cried out "Inuyasha!"

Kohaku and Kaede looked up, startled, as three burst through the entrance (Yuzu on Koga's back and Shippo on his shoulder). Koga let his two passengers slide off as he went straight to sit at the archer's side, while Yuzu hurried to the half-demon who was lying down.

"Is it painful? What happened?" Koga asked, immediately (yet gently) holding Kagome's hand.

She sat with her legs extended in front of her, one of her feet swollen. "I'm alright. Just a sprained ankle."

"Oh, no!" Yuzu bit her bottom lip, staring at Kagome. Unlike Koga, she was worried about both of them.

"Dammit, mutt, what'd you fuck up _this_ time?" Koga snarled.

"_You_--argh!" Inuyasha winced in mid-sentence when he tried to get up.

"Inuyasha, stay down!" Yuzu exclaimed, trying to push him back down without hurting him even more.

Inuyasha turned to her. "Where _were_ you?"

"Huh?"

"You just disappeared. And then that fire demon came out of no where...Look, don't run off anymore. Didn't I tell you it was dangerous with Naraku about? And now, we got that fire demon running around. Don't be stupid."

"Sorry." Yuzu felt herself blushing. _He's...worried about me? He's worried about me! This makes it...the second time! I think...Yay!_ She lowered her gaze. "KYAA! You really _are_ hurt! Don't die! I don't want you to die!"

Koga glanced from the panicking human to the half-demon's wound.

Sure the bandages were bloody, but Koga always thought blood was only for dramatics. Just because it bled, doesn't mean it was fatal. Edges of the wound peeked from under the bandages and Koga could tell the stupid mutt just suffered from a clawing by the fire demon.

Then again, Yuzu _was_ a human. And this type of wound was something that could _kill_ humans...It took her so long to heal from a smaller version of Inuyasha's new injury. And that was _with_ the Shikigami. But before Koga could say anything to steer Yuzu into a lighter mood, Inuyasha spoke up first.

"It's fine. I'm a half-demon, remember? So I'll heal quickly."

Yuzu looked at Inuyasha's torso unsurely. "Yeah?"

"_Yeah_. Now calm down."

Koga would've said something like, Not as quickly as a _full _demon, but bit it back for Yuzu's sake and just turned back to Kagome.

Kaede wordlessly observed the scenes that played before her.

She wasn't quite sure what silenced her. Maybe it was that when Sango and Miroku had brought in the injured Kagome and Inuyasha, the archer and half-demon hadn't really spoken to each other and even avoided eye contact.

Or maybe it was how when Koga held Kagome's hand, Inuyasha only looked sour until Yuzu was near him and then comforted her out of her panic state. It could be the fact that Kagome hadn't even noticed Inuyasha had been assuring Yuzu; instead, her gaze seemed to be on Koga's hand holding hers...and her cheeks had even been a faint pink! All of this only interested the old priestess. And she wondered how it would all conclude.

A sudden cough hacked its way from her throat, but she quickly disguised it as a chortle. With her aged and croaky voice, it was hard to tell the difference.

"Where're Sango 'n' Miroku?" Yuzu asked, noting their absence.

"They went to chase the demon," Kohaku explained while Shippo nodded along to confirm this information. "And look for you. You're still a little injured, too, remember."

Yuzu made a face. "Not _really_."

"If you still need to change bandages every day, I'd say you're still injured," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Oh, yeah? You're worse off than I was!"

"This is just a flesh wound for someone with demon blood." He smirked. "Unlike yours, that took almost two weeks to heal by magic, mine'll be mostly healed by tomorrow night."

Yuzu fought a blush that had been triggered by the smirk he shot her, and all her witty remarks melted out of existence. "W-Whatever."

Kagome, who had been looking at her lap the whole time, finally looked at Koga to find him staring at her ankle.

"It's not _that_ bad, you know," she murmured, a little embarrassed.

Koga's face was unreadable, and even Kaede (who was sitting on the other side of Kagome), didn't know what he was thinking.

"Can you walk?" Koga inquired softly.

"...Umm...Well...earlier, I tried to stand and almost passed out," Kagome admitted.

Koga stood up so suddenly, everyone jumped, startled. Only Yuzu caught the great amount of shock, rage, and concern displayed on Koga's face before he stormed from the house. But Koga hadn't noticed she had been right behind him when he did until she called out moments later.

"Koga!"

Koga turned around, annoyed, and stopped as Yuzu had to already run to catch up to him. "What? Don't bug me; that thing hurt Kagome, and I'm gonna kill it!"

"Yeah, I know. But it hurt Inuyasha, too."

It took Koga a while before he figured out the message behind that. "No. You're too weak."

"So? I can't let an ally go after it alone!"

"Yeah? _I_ can't let an injured ally go after it at all!"

"If I'm well enough to walk, I'm good enough to fight!"

_You're _never_ good enough to fight,_ Koga thought half-seriously.

"You were right about before, Koga," Yuzu admitted, breaking into his thought. Her gaze dropped to the side. "I don't know if I can make Inuyasha happier than he is with Kagome right now...But..." Her eyes rose again to meet Koga's. "That's why I won't give up. There's the chance I _can_ make him happy. So I'll keep trying, too."

Koga's face was set with a frown, as if he were trying to figure out how to tell her go to back to Kaede's house without putting out her fire of 'keep trying'. Reading into that, Yuzu quickly went on:

"Besides, if you don't let me go with you, I'll just go ahead 'n' look for it all by myself and we all know that's _definitely_ a better idea."

She beamed. At that, Koga sighed deeply before offering his hand to her with a grin.

"Fine. Let's go kill that demon."

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

Koga immediately jumped back, a blur of red and orange flame momentarily filling his vision. Still, the sudden, if brief, heat was enough to coax sweat. He spun to face it again, only to set his eyes on complete darkness.

"Shit," he cursed. "I lost it."

Noticing the silence of his companion, he whirled about, taking in that she was no longer with him.

"Shit! I lost _her_!"

_This makes me bad as the mutt,_ he realized with distaste. He blinked. _Wait...She was separated from the mutt by the fire demon, too._

Gritting his teeth, he set into a sprint, trying to catch Yuzu's scent.

_Is the fire demon going after her?_

--

O----------O

--

Her legs were tired, but she kept on running. And the fire demon chased right behind her. She could feel the heat at her back. Occasionally, though, the fire demon would jump up, forcing her to take certain direction-changes...

_It's almost as if it's trying to herd me somewhere--_

But the thought was left incomplete as she came to a cliff wall. Collapsing against it, she realized out of breath she was. Heart banging wildly so that it hurt, and lungs painfully empty, she fell to her knees, gasping.

She looked up, searching the area for someplace to escape to...Through some bushes and brush ahead of her, she spotted a small lake...Or would it count more as a large pond?

_Like it matters._

She looked back to the demon and squeaked, realizing it was right in front of her.

There was a snarl, a thud---the fire demon was thrown from Yuzu, and standing in its former place in front of her...Koga grunted, shaking out his hand. The top of his fist was visibly burnt.

Yuzu stared up at him, stunned. "Koga..."

With a low snarl, he faced her. "Are you able to do _anything_ by yourself?"

"I'm...sorry."

His eyes seemed to soften. "Can't leave you alone for a minute..."

"Koga, behind y--!"

"I know, I know!"

Grabbing Yuzu, he leapt into the air as the fire demon swept the ground underneath him.

A drop of water landed on Yuzu's nose. Blinking, she looked at the sky to find it clouded over with dark grey. More droplets followed the first and by the time Koga landed, it had quickly turned into one of autumn's surprise rainstorms.

"It's raining." Yuzu pointed out the obvious as Koga set her on the now-wet ground. Remembering the fire demon, she looked up. "The demon..."

The form of fire shuddered under the sky shower. Its flames were weakly burning now and it shifted weight between legs as if trying to keep itself from retreating.

"The water's making it weak, so why isn't it running away?" Koga murmured in question.

He had also noticed that before he found the helpless Yuzu and punched the fire demon, the fire demon had just been standing there. Hesitating. As if _waiting_ for Yuzu to catch her breath.

_What point is it trying to make? _He wondered. _Why'd Naraku send it out here?_

The fire demon seemed only slightly wary of Koga, though. It had its head facing Yuzu's direction.

Yuzu blinked in realization. _It's...It's looking at me!_

So...the fire demon was getting weak because of rain...And it was paying close attention to her. An idea lit up in Yuzu's mind. Not thinking it over, Yuzu broke from Koga's side and towards the large pond/small lake she had spotted earlier.

"Where are you going?" Koga demanded.

Yuzu turned around, her feet resting just before the ledge of the water-hole. "Kick it in the air!"

"..._What_?"

The fire demon lunged towards her.

"_Koga_!" she shouted in alarm.

Koga cursed at her and in a swift move, his shin connected to the fire demon's underside, sending it flying upwards and over the water-hole.

"Shikigami!" Yuzu commanded, tossing the wave of power into the water hole.

Water was blasted into the air and at the fire demon before it could maneuver itself to land, smothering it for only seconds. But seconds were enough, because the fire demon was gone.

The flames had been put out, yet Koga leapt up to where the fire demon use to be and grasped at something Yuzu couldn't see. Then, he landed in the shallow water, splashing an already-soaked Yuzu.

"Hey, what was _that_ for?"

"Acting stupid," Koga grunted, stepping out of the water-hole.

"S-'Stupid'? I just helped defeat the demon!" Yuzu protested. "And I'm stupid?"

"Yes. You wanna get injured again? You've put us enough behind schedule, all bed-ridden. We gotta get back to planning how to get Kagome with me. Oh, and the mutt with you."

Yuzu frowned. "I only recall happily spending practically every minute of every day with Inuyasha, and you always by Kagome's side. How does _that_ set us behind?"

"It was _because_ the mutt was with you all the damn time that we couldn't discuss any good strategies for our alliance!"

"...Oh."

"Well, at least I got these to impress Kagome with." He held his hand out to Yuzu and she looked at his open palm.

At first she just gazed...and then, "Um...Shiny crystals?"

Koga gaped at her. But she was oblivious ("Ooh! They're pink, too!").

"Shards of the Shikon Jewel!" Koga snapped.

She jumped and stared at him blankly. He glared back.

"...Oh! Oh, right! I remember that now! A lotta people are after it cuz it makes them stronger! _That_ jewel! Okay!"

"But there're three of them. Kagome said she only sensed _one_ the last time it came around...I knew it felt stronger this time." Koga's fist grew tighter around the shards. "_Naraku_..."

"He's like a stick that grows bigger and bigger in a place where it's most unwelcome," Yuzu affirmed with a nod.

"...Yeah. Anyway..." Koga smirked. "I think your mutt's gonna be pretty impressed, too."

Yuzu blinked. "Y-Yeah...Yeah! He _is_!"

Her face turned red from blush and her mouth was in a scrunched smile as if trying to contain herself. Koga thought she was going to have a fit. Instead, she let out a loud squeal.

She bolted away from him, but didn't go far and just started a clumsy dance. Not really a dance. Just skipping, running in circles, jumping in every puddle she could find, and giggling.

"You know, I almost did give up on Kagome," Koga spoke quietly against the rain, and he doubted Yuzu would hear him. But surprisingly she did and turned around to face him, looking shocked by the statement. So he continued, "She was falling for the mutt and I couldn't do anything about it."

"What made you come back?" Yuzu queried curiously.

Koga looked at her. Her clothes and hair clung to her, all soggy. Water sliding down her skin and making her shiver. She looked a pathetic mess...And yet...

"You," he answered simply.

Dumbfounded, Yuzu could only utter, "Huh?"

Koga chuckled, walking towards her until he was only a couple feet away. "When I found out about your feelings for Inuyasha, I realized I finally _could_ do something to be with Kagome."

It was Koga's turn to be surprised when Yuzu grabbed his hand that didn't hold the jewel shards. When he stared at her in question, she only smiled warmly, gripping his hand in hers.

"We're gonna get through this!" she cheered. "Win this battle! Even if it _is_ a lost cause!"

With that, she turned to take into a run while tugging him along, laughing and making sure to run through every puddle on the way.

And even though he could run much faster than this, he let her lead them back to the others.

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha addressed his girlfriend for the first time since their pre-battle argument. Her eyes had widened and her head snapped up to look at the entrance of Kaede's home.

"I sense _five_ jewel shards," Kagome swallowed. "They're...They're _here_!"

Everyone prepared for any danger, taking up their weapons or tensing.

But the cloth that hung at the entrance was pushed aside and Yuzu stumbled in, panting and grinning, with Koga behind her, whose expression and tall stance betrayed the fact he was just as disheveled-looking as she.

"We got it!" Yuzu exclaimed breathlessly. Every one of her movements threw water around her, most of it ending up as a growing puddle around her feet.

"You killed the demon?" Shippo asked in awe.

"Yup!"

"What about the jewel shard?" Kagome inquired.

"Yeah! Hold on..." Yuzu realized she was empty-handed. "Ah! No! I think I dropped them on the way here---I don't have them--!"

She yelped as Koga bonked her on the head lightly with a loose fist.

"It's cuz _I_ have them, moron," he reminded. Head high, he knelt before Kagome, his hands holding out the shards like an offering. "For you, Kagome."

"Good, now go away," Inuyasha barked.

"Inuyasha!" Yuzu greeted, interrupting him as she plopped down by his side. "Don't fight with him! He helped me beat the demon."

"'_Helped_'?" Koga demanded.

She turned to him. "Yeah, 'helped'! If I wasn't there, you couldn't have beaten it!"

_Only because you were bait,_ Koga thought, but didn't say to avoid riling up her friends.

Yuzu whirled around. "Miroku, Sango! Are you two okay?"

"We're fine," Miroku assured, moving towards Yuzu with an outstretched hand.

"We came back once it started to rain," Sango explained, whacking Miroku hard on the head with Hiraikotsu. "We couldn't find a trace of that demon."

"Anyway, 'tis a good idea to dry off," Kaede told Yuzu. "The leaf-falling season ends tomorrow. Stay like that and ye will have a cold by morning. And have turned my floor into a lake."

"Oh, whoops!" Yuzu noticed the puddles she and Koga had made. "Sorry!"

"You should dry off, too, Koga," Kagome suggested. "I wouldn't want you to get sick."

Koga blinked, his eyes widening. He avoided eye contact, feeling a blush heat his face up. "No way! I'm tough. Unlike _some_ mutts who are bedridden."

"_Die_!" Inuyasha snarled (he was being held down by Yuzu and Miroku).

"How did you defeat it when it had _three_ jewel shards?" Kohaku wondered.

Yuzu looked up with an excited grin. And the short story began to spill from her mouth with enthusiasm. The others listened intently and Inuyasha had even calmed down to hear how they had managed to beat the fire demon.

All the while, Koga studied Kagome. She looked fine...And then, his gaze dropped to her ankle. Visibly swelled and discolored. He winced for her sake and cursed Inuyasha for letting her get hurt like this.

_Agh. Can't even stand. There's no way she can show up..._ Koga looked from Kagome and over to Yuzu who was chattering about they defeated the demon to everyone. _Guess I have no choice. Ah, couldn't this all have happened the day _after_ tomorrow?_

* * *

**I KNO**,** I KNO**! i took over _two months_ to update! i'm sorry! i _told_ y'guys i'd take a while to update...also, do _not_ worry! even though it'll take me long times to update, you all can rest assured that i _will_ finish this fic.

what _i_ can't wait for is Hallow's Eve! dressing up, scaring people shitless, candy, pranks...the works! i'm gonna be a ghoul! sure, unoriginal, but it's the _perfect_ costume for me! masks the face, hides the figure, nothing flashy, GLOWING EYES!

basically, it's a lot like a grim reaper costume, only it has grey rags over the tattered black robe. and no scythe (sigh, i wanted a scythe)...but, hey, at least it has GLOWING EYES. hell, yes, i extravagantly cheer!

now about that last thing that Koga said..._hmmmm_. now just what does it mean? i wonder...it probably refers to how in the next chapter, Koga 'n' Yuzu--

oh, yeah! i almost forgot! thanks for the awesome reviews, ya'll!

**AnimeDutchess**-- 'another awesome chapter'? not just an 'awesome chapter'...but...'_another_ awesome chapter'? T.T you spoil me, dutchess. and i have no problem with that. like i said before, it takes me a while to update now that school's in session. i seriously don't have time to do _anything_ XD! you really like the KogaYuzu pairing? well, no one can predict the future! actually, it took me a while to come up with 'Yuzu'. i didn't wanna use names i've already used for the game. as for yaoi...who _can_ be blamed for liking it? i also like yuri with Kikyo/Kururugi and Sango/Kururugi! but...i s'pose those're other plots for other stories...

**Ear-Tweak**-- o! what a joyous day to receive such news that you will live! yeah, that chapter was a _lot_ longer than the others. i didn't think the mighty length would bother anyone, since i usually like long chaps while reading fics. but, i'll _try_ to keep chapters shorter from now on. glad you thought it was nice anyways. ja, ja...i kno Kagome 'n' Kururugi are the same age...in fact, i was _waiting_ for someone to come out and tell me XD! but i usually like making characters i like a year younger than they really are. like, in one, i made the Powerpuff Girls a year younger than they really are. plus, i thought it'd be funner for Kururugi to be younger XD, and that it'd fit. does it?

**hey**-- HEHEH. well, i'm glad you think this fic's _the_ shit and not just shit. i'm happy you're enjoying it so much! fics that do make Kururugi seem 'drop-dead gorgeous' kinda bug me. i mean, yeah, sure, i _guess_ she could be beautiful...but i really think she's more 'cute' than 'beautiful'. i also don't like fics where they make her all...not-her. y'kno? it's like ppl simply refuse to see that she's awkward, one-tracked, sometimes even wimpy, and basically...a kid. but i like her negatives, and i try to bring them out a lot. as for Kikyo and Sesshomaru...well, looks like you got Kikyo in this chappie! and i _did_ promise **Beautihul Miko** that Sesshomaru would get a cameo. i guess you're on that 'promised' list, too. i'll try to update soon!

**:Melissa:** (this was an email)-- sorry i continued on such a "filler"-like chapter...i just felt i had to bring Kikyo in _sometime_. i really, REALLY like your email XD! i just had to mention you in the reviews section, even if you didn't officially leave a review. hoped you enjoyed this chap!

**The Lost Fayth**-- hey-YA! someone _else_ thinks my fic's nice! thanks for the review. again, don't expect fast updates (sorry, but that goes to **everyone**). and you think Kururugi's out of character? hm...how so? throw me some examples next time!

**-Kiyri-**-- ok! since you said "please", i _will_ write more! "awesome pairing"? so _another one_ is supporting the whole KogaYuzu-thing...hmm. that is interesting. join **AnimeDutchess** in her support, **Kiy**, heheh. and YES! i'm _so_ happy somone (you) FINALLY commented on the "just allies" thing! i just thought about how people always go "oh, no, we're just friends". taking it to a more indifferent level, i thought, would make the idea funner. i'm glad this fic's making you happy! and lucky you, they day i got your review is the day i finished the fifth chapter! like to **:Melissa:**, i'm sorry i continued on such a filler-like chap. but i hope you'll like the next one! thanks for reviewing!

--

anyway, THANK YOU ALL for the reviews, guys!

**-HAPPY HALLOWEEN-**


	6. Lamb In Wolf Clothing

Chapter Six-- "Lamb In Wolf Clothing"

-reads front page announcements of (Nov 21st, 2006 to be specific)-  
fren-- "...what? responding to reviews within story chapters is 'NOT ALLOWED'?"

* * *

"Koooooga! _Where_ are we going?"

"Maybe if you'd stop resisting and shut up, you'd see where."

"But I wanna spend time with _Inuyasha_," Yuzu protested.

It was the next morning, and Yuzu could say she'd had better mornings. Going to bed while expecting a full day with the one you loved, only to wake up to a wolf demon and dragged away for no reason...Oh, yeah. She had _definitely_ had better.

Koga had carried her a good way to this forest area she wasn't familiar with, and now she trudged behind him while he walked ahead, keeping a good grip on her wrist (not that she'd be able to get far if she escape since she was still sleepy and without breakfast). Not to mention, it was _chilly_ out! Not only was it morning, but the day marked the first day of winter. _Anyone_ had a right to be grumpy.

"Quit your whining!" Koga snapped. "I guarantee your mutt won't kick the bucket anytime soon."

Yuzu frowned. Inuyasha had kept insisting he was fine and resisting care...But even though he was healing very quickly, he was still injured. So, she was vexed she couldn't spend time by his side. After all, he barely left hers when _she_ had been injured.

"You still owe me for having the mutt let you borrow his robe!" Koga continued. "So the least you can do is finally return the favor."

"Can't I do that _another_ time? What makes today so important for you, anyway?"

Koga had stopped walking. "My position of 'leader' of my clan is in danger right now."

Yuzu blinked, stunned. "What?"

Koga turned around to face her, giving an uneasy shrug as he finally released her wrist. "Well, it's always been in danger. Just cuz they don't like my 'attitude'. I told you once that I'm still kind of young to be leader...The fact that I've been spending so much time away from the clan didn't help my situation at all. And finally, Renjou stepped up and took it to me."

"Who's Renjou?"

"He's older, and to the clan that means 'more experienced'," Koga muttered.

"That's it? Then you have nothing to worry about!"

"Well...there's the fact that he's pretty strong on his own, and has more patience than I do."

"...How can I help?"

"Be my mate."

"WHAT?" Yuzu practically leapt back in alarm. "But--But---We're _temporary allies_! And we can't be anything past that! Unless we're friends, that is, and I _still_ haven't figured out whether we're friends or just temporary allies, yet, mostly cuz I still don't know the difference! And I love _Inuyasha_! What about _that_? What about _Kagome_? Is--Is this another game of pretend? Is that it? You're pretending _I'm_ Kagome? Or maybe..._you ate something weird_?"

"Calm the hell down, would you?"

"S-Sorry."

"Look, it would make me look better if I had a mate at my side and cheering for me during the fight. I would've asked Kagome to come instead, of course, but she can't even walk. Only, Kagome's the only human I'd actually risk looking bad in front of my clan with. So if you agree, you're gonna have to dress up as a wolf demon."

"Cuz _that_ makes me wanna help you," Yuzu muttered.

Koga fell silent, frowning and turning away from her. At first, he didn't speak. But then, "Hey. Listen, I don't usually ask for help on things. But...you of all people should know how important my clan is to me."

Yuzu didn't answer for a while, so Koga only assumed the worst. That she wasn't going to do it.

But then, he felt her hook arms with him to catch his attention. She sighed dramatically, and in the dullest tone she could find, she said, "Fine. I'll do it." She then giggled and beamed up at him. "But _only_ cuz you're my favorite ally."

Koga grinned, and that was more to Yuzu than a "thanks."

--

O----------O

--

"Koga, I'm not too sure about this."

"You already told me you'd do it."

"I know, and I _will_! But...I mean...your _mate_? I hear it's hard enough changing from friends to the next step, much less allies to mates. Am I the only one who thinks this is gonna be awkward?"

He could tell by the small sounds she was making in-between her words that she was struggling to put on the wolf demon outfit he managed to steal.

Koga rolled his eyes. "We've had our tongues in each other's mouths. I think we can at least _pretend_ we're mates. And the chest fur goes on after the shoulder armor."

"Oh. Thanks...Where'd you get these from, anyway?"

"A river. The black-haired wolf demon clan is careless. So I was able to snatch these clothes easily while they were washing their clothes and leaving some out to dry."

"Good! They're _clean_! I was getting really grossed out for a sec, there..."

"It was difficult finding something that would fit you," Koga muttered. "You're so puny." He snickered. "But I finally got a hold of clothes that belonged to some boy pup."

"You're not serious!" Yuzu exclaimed, stumbling out from behind the tree, fully dressed in the wolf demon attire. "These are _boys'_ clothes?"

Koga shrugged. "Note the chest hair. Besides, if I got you a girl's chest-plate, do you really think you would've been able to fill it out?"

"Yeah...Good point...Hey! Wait a minute! It doesn't mean I won't grow! Some grow slower, that's all."

"Suppose so." Koga smiled lazily, looking her up and down. "Your ears are mostly covered by your hair, so they should be fine unless someone moves it. And with you being the so-called clan-leader's 'mate', I really doubt anyone'll lay a finger on you. But where's the chest-plate?"

"...What chest-plate?"

"...Fuck."

"There was suppose to be a _chest-plate_?"

"Must've dropped it on the way..." Koga recalled being in a rush when he stole the clothes. "Look, it probably even looks better this way. The chest-plate would've made you look like a boy."

Yuzu looked down, studying herself. "Well...it _does_ look cute. And it made me realize something." She pointed at the strip of fur around Koga's upper-thighs. "You wear a mini-skirt!"

"...A what?"

Yuzu chuckled. "Nothing..."

They hid Yuzu's present-time clothes in the bushes just outside of the village where Koga _swore_ no one would bother going. But Yuzu was more worried about how many bugs and snakes would be crawling in her uniform by the time they came back for it.

Still, she had a large grin on her face as she strolled next to Koga through Ayame Village.

"This is so fun! It feels like I'm doing cosplay." She twirled around, laughing and then saw Koga's confused face. "Uh, in my time, cosplay's where people dress up in crazy outfits!" She didn't want to go into details about videogames and anime. "And I'm so happy that gash in my side isn't bleeding much today...The bandages just look like they're for style, now! Maybe I should show Inuyasha..."

Koga grinned, patting her head. "I think he'd like it."

Yuzu looked up at him. "Really?"

Koga nodded. "You look good, kid. Black makes you look...more mature. More grown-up."

Yuzu bit her bottom lip excitedly, imagining what Inuyasha would say about her new wolf demon outfit. She turned a deep red and dashed ahead in a burst of childish glee, squealing giggles.

"H-Hey!" Koga called, he jerked his thumb to another road. "The lair's _this_ way, idiot!"

--

O----------O

--

Wolf demon attire had always been revealing. Most wolf demons didn't bother with clothes, just armor. Clothes only got in the way in battle, anyway. The less you had on, the more quick you could move without worrying if anything would get caught.

Yuzu's new disguise was no exception.

Koga watched her spin in a circle and began to see that maybe the wolf demon attire she had was a little bit too revealing. The strip of fur that covered her crotch and bottom now seemed too short as she spun, threatening to reveal what it lamely hid. Then, there was the fact that she only had a tuff of fur covering just the front of her torso.

Luckily, for her, it wasn't as cold now that it was mid-day, as it had been in the morning. Even if it was winter.

It _did_ look cute on her. Koga couldn't disagree. But he now wished Yuzu had more skin covered. Especially since they were going into a lair of wolf demons...Of course Yuzu didn't think much of it.

Not until they were in the lair.

They were fine just entering. Yuzu had questioned about all the dead animals, a little unnerved, being the human she is. And Koga had told her that's what was for food. But then, they got deeper into the lair.

And soon, there were wolf demons (mostly all male) everywhere, lining the walls of the tunnels. All gazes directed at Yuzu. And the look on their faces told what was going through their minds as they gazed at her.

Yuzu had quieted down and followed so close behind Koga that he could feel her bumping against him. She shifted, as if trying to find an angle that wouldn't show so much of her, to no avail. The stares annoyed Koga. Considering he was _clan leader_, they had no damn right to stare at his_ mate_ like _that_.

And then, the catcalls began.

"Wanna turn this way, cutie?"

"No where to hide."

"Let _me_ have a go with you sometime!"

Teeth clenched, Koga finally turned around and lightly pushed a flustered Yuzu behind him.

Koga lifted his head to throw his most piercing death-glare and snarled viciously, baring his fangs. The catcalls immediately stopped. Yuzu looked at Koga with a rush of gratitude. He only glanced at her in recognition and grunted.

"Those assholes," he muttered. "No fucking respect for their clan leader...You're _my_ mate."

"It's that temper that makes others unsure of your ability to lead the clan, Koga," a croaky voice grumbled.

Yuzu turned and saw Robai walking towards them. "Oh, old man! It's good to see you. Do you remember me?"

"Of course I bloody remember you; it hasn't been that long. Who the hell _are_ you?"

Koga huffed impatiently. "She's the girl you _miserably_ failed at trying to kidnap. And remember, she's a _wolf demon_ for today."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Robai snapped. "Youths these days know _nothing_ of how to treat their seniors. You should be concentrating on different fighting strategies rather than disrespecting an elder."

With that, he walked away, grumbling.

"Um...bye?" Yuzu murmured belatedly.

Koga folded his arms. "He gets crankier and harder to deal with every day."

"Now I know where you get it from."

"Yeah? Once the others start feelin' you up, I guess I'd be too cranky to stop them," Koga shot back.

Before Yuzu could retort something, two new voices entered the conversation.

"That doesn't sound like something you say to a mate."

"Yeah, Koga, come on."

She looked up and saw two wolf demons approaching them.

"That's Hakkaku and Ginta," Koga told Yuzu. "They're a couple of the smarter few that are cheering for _my_ win."

"I'm guessing Renjou's still the favorite by a long-shot," Yuzu stated absent-mindedly.

Koga turned his head away from her. "You too, huh?"

She threw him an apologetic look. "I didn't mean it like that! I'm on _your_ side! _Your_ side!"

"It's too bad Kagome couldn't be here," Hakkaku sympathized, but his words withered in his throat when he met Koga's gaze.

The clan leader was giving him a cold leer that seemed to bluntly state, '_Don't_ remind me'.

Coughing and regaining a collected stature, Koga spoke quietly, "Kagome's the _only_ human who's good enough for me to call my mate. This one's just a substitute for today."

"But," Ginta started, "this girl's also not a wolf de--"

Koga had both of them by their throats with a frozen smirk on his face and softly growled, "No matter what you may _think_ she is, she's a lone wolf demon who you've never met before. Got it?"

"O-Okay!" Hakkaku and Ginta exclaimed. "We got it!"

They scampered away once released. Koga scowled, folding his arms.

_Koga's always kinda on the mean side, but he seems really edgy today,_ Yuzu noted, watching him from the corner of her eye.

"Renjou's here!" someone said.

Immediately, Yuzu whirled around just in time to see a male wolf demon enter. She gaped.

Though Yuzu had always thought Koga was pretty tall, this wolf demon was even taller. Even if only by a few inches, the tall and spiky mohawk peaking his head made him seem towering. His hair was a purple color and this combination with the mohawk reminded Yuzu of her time's punk rockers.

His skin was very pale, and was nicely contrasted with the dark brown fur adorned with his armor. His eyes were kind and cool, a faint blue of cerulean. His clavicle bone stuck out fiercely, connecting a great pair of broad shoulders.

Though he had a lean build, muscles from strength built over the years were visible. Not that different from Koga's own build, only bonier. Just this wolf demon's face triggered Yuzu to blush.

"Wow!" Yuzu blurted before she could stop herself. "He's _hot_!"

Koga whirled around and grabbed her shoulders.

"Shut up!" he hissed, his eyes darting left and right to look at all the other wolf demons. "If one of the others heard you, do you know how much it'd lower me in their eyes?"

Yuzu blinked. "Huh? Oh! I'm sorry..."

Koga released her, shaking his head. "You're supposed to be _my_ girl. Basically, that means you see me and only me. We're mates. So don't go admiring that guy over there, got it?"

Yuzu stopped in mid-nod, spotting something behind Koga. "Ayame?" She ducked past Koga. "Ayame! Hey, Ayame!"

Koga exhaled through clenched teeth, gripping a tight fist. "Why do I even..."

He froze. _Wait. Ayame's here? She knows this kid's a human! Shit!_

Ayame blinked, looking up to see who was calling her name. "Oh! Yuzu!" She smiled as Yuzu stumbled to a stop in front of her.

"Ayame! I never thought I'd see you here...Why _are_ you here?"

"Why is she here?" a new voice asked. An arm made its way around Ayame's waist. Renjou grinned down at Yuzu. "She's my mate."

Yuzu squealed. "Aww! So _he's_ who you meant when you said another wolf demon liked you? What a coincidence! I've been wondering who this Renjou guy was..."

"Ah, you've heard of me?"

"Well...Not exactly. Koga's been complaining."

Renjou chuckled. "I see. That sounds like him."

Ayame nodded. "So, Yuzu...Why are you dressed like a wolf demon?"

Renjou stared at Ayame. Yuzu froze.

_Oh, no, I forgot! Ayame knows I'm not a demon..._

Renjou sniffed the air towards Yuzu. "Hey...You smell of human a little."

"Duh," Ayame said. "Because she _i_--"

"My mate ran into a bunch of humans a while ago and got into a fight," Koga interjected, throwing an arm around Yuzu's shoulders. "She's not part of any particular clan or anything...She's more of a wanderer."

Ayame raised an eyebrow at him. "...Uh, what?"

"Oh, _I_ see!" Renjou turned his eyes to Yuzu. "I was wondering what a stray was doing here...Never thought she'd be your mate, though. You always seemed to go for older females. This one looks barely out of pup-hood."

Ayame laughed softly, Koga snorted more loudly than he needed, and Yuzu seemed to droop underneath Koga's arm.

"I do not," she murmured weakly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be rude," Renjou chuckled apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're still cute."

Snarls rumbled softly in the throats of two wolf demons: Koga and Ayame.

"_You_ lay off," Koga growled, adjusting his arm in a way that seemed to label Yuzu 'MINE'.

Renjou smirked in a triumphant nature, his friendly and humble attitude suddenly replaced by an arrogant one. "You're possessive as always."

"No, I agree with him," Ayame stated, her arms folded as she glared at Renjou. "You _should_ lay off."

Renjou gave Ayame an apologetic grin. "Well, Koga, you and I have things to discuss, so why don't we leave our mates to one another. Seems like they know each other."

Koga looked at Yuzu unsurely. "Actually..."

"Go ahead!" Ayame told him, grasping both of Yuzu's hands and pulling her away from him. She smiled, assuring him. "Don't worry. I'll look keep an eye on her for you."

Koga gave the red-head a look of thanks.

"What am I? A kid?" Yuzu frowned, looking from Koga to Ayame.

"You sure are built like one," Koga snickered, ruffling her hair. "Let's go, Renjou."

"Koga, you're such a _jerk_!" Yuzu shouted after him as they walked away.

Ayame only laughed. Once the two alpha-males were gone, Ayame led Yuzu out of ear-shot of the other wolf demons. They sat down by a pile of dead rabbits.

"I thought you said that there was nothing between Koga and you," Ayame recalled, smirking. "He sure goes for the young ones, doesn't he? Humans, no less."

Yuzu blushed. "No! Again, it's not what you think."

"Well, there you were with Koga, and he's saying you're his mate. What am I suppose to think?"

"Koga told me that having a mate beside you makes you look good. But if it were any other human besides Kagome, he told me he wouldn't risk looking bad in front of the clan. He really loves Kagome..."

Ayame rolled her eyes. "He really loves Kagome, but you're standing in as his mate."

"I know, I know...But the thing is, Kagome got hurt and couldn't come...So I have to pretend I'm his mate for now."

"I see." Ayame smiled a little. _That Koga...He never _used_ to ask _anyone_ for help..._ Picking up one of the many dead rabbits, she looked to Yuzu. "Anyway, I'm starved. It's winter now, so food's on the low. Let's help ourselves, 'kay?"

And before Yuzu could ask where the food was, Ayame sunk her teeth deeply into the rabbit she was holding. Yuzu hadn't noticed her own jaw drop. Eyes wide, she flinched when a loud ripping noise sounded off as Ayame tore a bite from the rabbit.

_R-Raw meat?_

"Aren't you gonna eat anything?" Ayame asked her after swallowing. She licked her bloody lips.

"I'm fine...," Yuzu mumbled, staring at the bite-mark Ayame had left on the rabbit.

"You sure? It's good! It's not like it's human meat. See? They're all animals."

Yuzu wondered if she'd ever be able to eat _cooked_ meat again.

"Nn...No, thanks."

--

O----------O

--

"To tell the truth, I want Renjou to lose," Ayame admitted.

Yuzu looked at her, questioningly. She had her chin resting on her knees, and her legs pulled up to her chest, with Ayame's shawl around her shoulders. It was cold in the cave, and the wolf demon outfit didn't help at all.

"The loser of the match has to leave the clan. In this case, they can join their mate's pack instead," Ayame continued, lowering the deer leg she happened to be feasting on. "Other than my grandfather and me, no one else is much of a leader. And my grandfather's too old to lead. If Renjou lost, he could lead my clan. And I wouldn't have to leave my grandfather. My grandfather's so old, he doesn't even have the strength to stay out of wolf form."

"_What_? You mean wolf demons can transform into actual wolves?"

Ayame stared at Yuzu. "Of course. Before there were wolf _demons_, there were just wolves. So we do have the ability go back to our native form. But not all of us can do it. I can't...It's more of a 'mind'-thing, if you get what I'm saying. Renjou's trying, though. It'll probably be a while before he gets any progress."

"What about Koga?"

Ayame burst out laughing. "No way! That guy's all about brute strength. No surprise, being raised by old man Robai." She blinked. "Speaking of the present clan leader..."

Yuzu looked up, noticing Koga as he passed her and walked towards the mouth of the lair.

"Where d'you think he's going?" Yuzu wondered, her gaze following him as he exited the lair completely.

"Throwing up before the match, I suppose," Ayame answered easily.

"W-What?"

Ayame swallowed a last bite of meat before giving Yuzu a strange look. "This is a _really_ important fight, Yuzu. Especially to Koga, being the leader of the clan. There's so much pressure to win, or even to at least do _well_. After this, neither can stay. Renjou threw up earlier, too, before we arrived here. I'm surprised Koga hasn't puked _yet_."

Blinking, Yuzu remembered how she was always a bit dramatic when she was nervous, just to get the jitters out...How she'd act prior to a big event, like a festival or a school dance in her and Kagome's time...

She felt her mood sinking, but immediately shook her head to get thoughts of home out. This wasn't the time to be upset!

_Come to think of it, Koga was acting a lot more irritable than usual today,_ Yuzu recalled, thinking back to how he'd be snapping every chance he got. Especially once they entered the wolf demon lair. _I guess...he's _really_ nervous._

She compared Koga's attitude to Renjou's. Both were acting pretty arrogant...But maybe that was just it. It was all acting. Both trying to throw off the other by hiding their anxiety.

Yuzu felt her stomach rumble and hugged her legs to her chest more tightly. She hadn't eaten anything since the day started, she was cold...she couldn't feel her feet or fingers anymore! What she _knew_ was that it wasn't _this_ bad for Koga when he got Inuyasha's robe for her.

_That's it! I can think about Inuyasha...That always passes time._

So she let herself daydream. She imagined Inuyasha holding her, and keeping her from getting cold; thinking of how easy it was for her to fall asleep whenever any part of her was against Inuyasha somehow; wondered what he was doing and if he was thinking of her...

She wondered how long it had been while she thought of the half-demon before she finally broke.

_I'm so hungry!_

And as if on cue, Ayame tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hm?" Yuzu looked up.

"Geez, Yuzu, it must be horrible being human. You're freezing..."

Yuzu smiled weakly. "I get by."

Ayame returned the smile and nodded towards the mouth of the lair. "Go ask your 'mate' to comfort you. He's trying to catch your attention."

Yuzu turned the other way and sure enough, there was Koga gesturing for her to come out.

"Oh!" Yuzu stood up and hurried towards him. "I'll be right back, Ayame!"

As she approached, Yuzu saw he was hiding something behind his back. He backed away and let her follow, drawing her towards him. His eyes shifted around them as if making sure that no wolf demons were nearby. Then, Koga took out his hidden hand.

In it, was a cooked fish on a stick. Yuzu almost cried.

"Koga, _thank you_!" Yuzu exclaimed, hugging him. "I thought I was gonna die in there!"

"Well, you always eat the ones that Kohaku-kid makes, and not many humans willingly eat their food raw, so I guess you'd be hungry. But...it's a little burnt. I don't cook, obviously."

Yuzu grabbed his wrist with both hands and bit down on the fish he was holding. "Mmm, well it's better than nothing!"

"Oh, yeah?" he snickered, letting go to make her hold the fish for herself. Seeming rather flattered by Yuzu's compliment, he turned away to hide a wide grin. "Come on. There's more by a fire over here. You're cold, right?"

"Yeah!" Yuzu answered right before taking another munch off the fish.

Her on his back, Koga sped a pretty fair distance away from the lair. He made sure to place the fire downwind of it so the other wolf demons wouldn't smell it and get suspicious. He was good to make sure and leave quickly before the cooked fish he had didn't linger too long in the air, or worse, catch attention of those in the cave.

He stopped in a forest clearing wherein a fire burned, fishes cooked by the lick of flame while they stood erect from the ground thanks to the sticks impaling them. Koga lowered her down and Yuzu ran straight to the fire, holding her hands out to warmth.

Her own fish was temporarily being held with her mouth.

"How'd ja know I was cold, too?" Yuzu rather chirped more than asked. She seemed very content now that she was warm and about to be full.

Koga took a seat by the beaming Shikigami-user with a shrug. "That shawl you're wearing...It's Ayame's right? And I'm pretty sure she didn't lend it to you only to make you look more like a wolf demon. The clan furs clash. Plus, your body was like ice when you grabbed me."

Yuzu stuck her cleaned stick that no longer held a fish on it into the dirt between her and Koga. "Well it's now _winter_ and I was stuck in a cold cave, wearing..._this_! I even had to take off my bra and panties because they showed where the fur didn't cover--!" Yuzu felt her face get hot, realizing what she had just admitted. "Ah! Er...I mean..."

Koga raised an eyebrow. "Bura? Panchi? What are those? ...Why is your face so red?"

Relief washed over her as she remembered Koga wasn't from her time. "Nothing! Nothing at _all_! But, um, isn't Ayame nice, lending me her shawl like this?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I guess." He smirked. "Just don't bleed all over this one."

"_Yeah_, like I could've snap my fingers and stopped bleeding on the last one," Yuzu retorted smoothly before seizing a new fish to chomp on. "Hahh, I can't even feel my feet." She swung her feet in front of her, closer to the fire. In futile attempt, she tried to wiggle her toes only to receive a twitch from one of the big toes.

Koga watched her on the edge of his vision, eyeing the little cuts and scrapes along the bottom of her feet. He scowled at having forgotten the skin there was not as rough or thick as a demon's.

She shivered, huddling under the small patch of fur placed on her back, cold even though she was so close to open fire.

Koga looked away. "Just hold out a little longer. By the time we get back, it should be time to fight Renjou. And then we can leave."

Yuzu blinked, surprised, turning to him as he spoke. But then, she remembered what Ayame had said the first time they ever spoke seriously with each other and grinned. "I'm fine! You don't have to worry about me so much, Koga. The food's just enough to keep me going!"

What felt like warm fuzzies seemed to gather in Koga's chest, the feeling too strange to be comfortable.

"Who said I was worried? I just didn't wanna hear you bitch about it," Koga replied simply, stomping down on the warm fuzzies. And for the knock-out hit, he added, "Weakling."

It was only immediately after the words came out that Koga regretted it and spun his head around, thinking he made her cry---she cries _so_ damn easily! But surprisingly, his gaze was met with a glare.

"I _am_ getting stronger, just to let you know!" Yuzu huffed before angrily ripping off a chunk of fish meat with her teeth and chewing haughtily.

Koga exhaled, relieved. He turned back to the fire. How she was getting stronger was a mystery since he never saw her train. And he was with her a _lot_ during the day.

Anger gone and mouth full, Yuzu murmured, "So, then..."

"So, then?"

"What's with this fight? How can how strong you are tell how good of a leader you are?"

"It doesn't."

"...So, then...?"

Koga exhaled, preparing to explain to her. "With wolf demons, how they fight reflects how they are in life. How they act...like how aggressive they are. How they think...like if they like charging in head-on or come up with a plan of action beforehand. And how quick they can think..."

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

"_There_ you are," Renjou said loudly when he spotted them arrive. "We've been waiting!" He smirked, straightening to make himself look taller. "Thought you ran away..."

Koga scowled. "I'll make you wish I had."

He let Yuzu slide off his back as he faced the rest of the clan, who were now gathered outside the lair in a semi-circle of sorts.

"Helping him blow off stress with a quickie?" a random male wolf demon snickered as they passed him by.

Yuzu blinked and looked at him. "Huh?"

Koga pushed her past him. "Keep moving." He threw a piercing glare at the wolf demon. "And _you_, don't say such disgusting things to my mate."

Ayame and Renjou watched Koga herd Yuzu over to Ginta and Hakkaku ("Stay with them until I'm done with the fight, got it?").

"Is that _really_ his mate?" Renjou asked. "He treats her more like a pup."

Ayame giggled. "I think it's cute."

Handing his sword to Ayame, he shouted to Koga, "Are we gonna get started or what? Stalling'll only postpone the pain,"

"I got all day to beat your ass, Renjou," Koga retorted, also leaving his sword on the sidelines. "If you can't wait a few more minutes, I'll hit you harder than I have to once the fight starts just to put a smile on your face."

Kusarigamas, longbows, blades...A wolf demon didn't really have to use such weapons. It was mostly for show and added style to your attire. Just like fur. Some bothered with it, and others didn't. Koga did. It just...looked good.

Ayame had rolled her eyes when Renjou had her hold his katana. And resisted the urge to roll her eyes again when Koga put down his sword as well. She knew full well that neither had ever used a sword in battle, or probably even _unsheathed_ one!

But if one had a weapon and one didn't, regardless if the weapon was to be used or not, the one that was unarmed would have the "underdog advantage" and win the audience with the silent cheer, "I'm more gallant since you have a sword attached to your hip and I don't while we're fighting even though we're not even gonna use or _pay the slightest bit of attention_ to swords cuz they're just there to look pretty."

_Honestly_. If even _one_ of them in this fight didn't have half the arrogance both possessed, the fight would already be happening! Of course, with alpha-types like Koga and Renjou, the philosophy would always be "get the other pissed first, and _then_ attack."

Koga started towards Renjou, but then stopped suddenly as if hit by an afterthought. Kneeling down, he pierced his knee with his two index fingers.

"_Koga_!" Yuzu was at his side and panicking within seconds. "What're you _doing_?"

Koga provided no answer, instead concentrating on digging something out of his knee and then doing the same to the opposite knee.

"Hold these for me," Koga grunted, dropping bloody jewel shards into Yuzu's hands as he stood.

"Shi...Shikon Jewel Shards?" Yuzu gasped as Koga walked towards Renjou with no limp.

She looked up again to stare at him. The pack seemed to be just as stunned as she was.

"Koga took out his shards!"

"I forgot he had those."

"He's just thrown away the last thing he had going for him..."

_No wonder he can run so fast. And kick so hard._ Yuzu swallowed. _How long as it been since he's fought without these shards?_

She could see Ayame, at Renjou's "corner", looking worriedly from Renjou to Koga, a fist gripped against her chest.

_So much is riding on this battle. The survival of Ayame's clan, whether or not Koga gets to stay in this clan..._ She bit her bottom lip. _And Koga cares so much about his clan...If he got kicked out because of this...No way! He'll win! He'll win!_

Gripping the jewel shards in a fist, Yuzu stood up.

"Koga!" Yuzu cheered. "Kick his butt!"

Koga smiled, hearing her. He did a backwards wave to let her know he heard her, but didn't look back.

"You heard her," he snickered. He looked up, giving Renjou eye contact. "And you see...I have a problem with saying 'no' to my girl."

Renjou smirked, flexing his fingers so that the knuckles could be heard cracking. "Sorry you have to disappoint her."

And without warning, Koga's fist shot forward.

Renjou dodged with ease. "Too slow."

"Don't disrespect me, asshole."

Another fist caught Renjou off guard, flying in from the exact opposite direction the first had come from. Renjou's eyes widened in surprise before it connected, and it threw him into a stumble.

Renjou looked behind him where Koga no longer was and... "What the _hell_?"

"Even before I got a hold of jewel shards--" Koga's voice wavered through the air as the source kept switching directions. "--you should remember how fast I am originally without them."

Renjou strained his eyes, but could only catch glimpses of Koga before the clan leader dashed to another location.

A hit came in from the side---one into his stomach---he got socked in the jaw---a heel smashed into his arm---Renjou could only curse as Koga danced around him, landing hits before he could even catch notice.

"He's so fast!" Yuzu exclaimed. "And this is without the jewel shards..."

"Damn," Renjou muttered just barely able to dodge an attack before blocking another. He hadn't imagined Koga as _this_ quick without the jewel shards! Ducking from a flying kick he blinked as his eyes met Yuzu's. An idea struck him. He smirked. _Let's see just how protective you are, Koga!_

"_Renjou_?" Ayame shouted in question as he bounded towards Yuzu.

Yuzu blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

Renjou leapt into the air, flinging his leg out to smash it down on her. "Nothing personal, sweetheart!"

In an instant, Koga appeared, blocking the kick with his forearms.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're _doing_?" Koga demanded. "A _bystander_, unprovoked? Your fight's with _me_, shit-for-brains!"

Renjou smirked. "It got you in one place, didn't it?"

Koga's eyes widened in realization, but before he could move away, Renjou slammed a fist into Koga's torso.

"Koga!" Yuzu exclaimed as she watched him sailed through the air. She bit her bottom lip, realizing Renjou's motives. _Renjou went for me just to get Koga in sights..._

Arm covering his bruised abs, Koga was able to land on his feet, skidding backwards to a stop. He wasn't surprised when no one reprimanded Renjou's action, even hearing some of the elders praise it. Renjou had figured out Koga's weakness this early in the fight. That would earn anyone good props.

Koga maneuvered himself so that he was blocking Renjou off from Yuzu as they engaged into more hand-to-hand.

_If I aimed a punch at Ayame and Renjou didn't take the bait, Ayame'd still be quick enough to dodge...She'd probably even be able to block if I do a low-powered punch. Because she's a demon...Yuzu's human, so she wouldn't be able to take it..._ Koga gritted his teeth. _But Renjou doesn't know that._

He lashed out with his fist and froze as Renjou's hand grabbed him and heaved him up and around---he heard Yuzu shouting, the clan cheering---Koga only gaped as the world turned upside-down.

His back slammed into rocky soil and before he could settle his vision, a heavy blow to the chest crashed unto him and everything flashed red. Renjou bounced off before Koga could counter.

Cursing, Koga shot towards Renjou, fist raised. He threw a punch...only to be thrown, himself, and then stomped on again. Growling in frustration, he attacked again...only to be tossed again and have two heels dig into his torso before he could react.

Renjou was smirking, ready for Koga's next assault.

Renjou--

Renjou was...

_...Using my own attacks against me!_ Koga realized finally.

Renjou lashed out then, but Koga easily dodged this. He hesitated, now only blocking and dodging. If he threw out a limb, he'd just get thrown down. The harder his own assault, the harder his come-around damage.

But there had to be some kind of fault...Koga charged again, faster than his earlier tries. He threw a kick--!

Renjou grabbed his ankle, swinging the clan leader up and then down into the dirt...before landing a double-footed stomp on the fallen wolf demon and jumping back before Koga could counterattack.

Koga's eyebrow twitched in agitation._ I'm getting so sick of being stomped on._

Still, he sprang back to his feet.

"What's wrong, Koga?" came the happy taunt from Renjou. "You don't seem to be doing so well. You really think you can lead the clan? Like _this_?"

"_Fuck you_," Koga snarled, whirling around for another kick.

But he knew Renjou was right. If Renjou was all strength, Koga would've been able to take him down easily. Because Koga was easily the faster and stronger of the two, if only by a slight portion. And Renjou knew that. That was why he was trying to win only by outsmarting Koga instead of with brute force alone. Even now, he avoided full-on hand-to-hand.

Renjou was a more strategic type. To match him blow for blow would never work because his mind was always working, analyzing, _finding_ the exact moment to pull the perfect move and win the battle! Koga had seen Renjou's mind in action before, against the birds of paradise and in battles with other wolf demons in cause of clan rivalries.

Just as it was working now---Renjou's eyes darting around to catch every detail of the attack field, ears twitching as they listened hard for any kind of crack or break in Koga's bones for a weak point, hands and feet flying and moving for any opening for hits...he was absorbing every piece of information he got.

Renjou had always been about defense before offense. He would always think and _then_ do. He would---_he would think_! And that _always_ took time. And recalling past fights, Renjou would, once assured victory, get confident. And would then concentrate more on finesse, putting on a good show, than strategy and caution.

Just as he was doing _now_.

_So..._ Koga flipped away before Renjou could bring an elbow down hard onto his back._ So with those tactics, it's pretty possible for him to screw himself over._

He just needed to catch the wolf demon by surprise and hit him 'til he dropped, allowing no escape. But how? With Renjou sharp mind, it was hard to ever catch him off guard...Even in conversation. But...he was still falling into his old habits, focusing more on making his moves look flashy now that it appeared he was winning.

Smirking, Koga backed down a bit.

Already sensing a plot being brewed by the clan leader, Renjou hurried to coax Koga back to attacking and charged towards Yuzu. Predictably, Koga immediately lunged at Renjou with a snarl.

Again, Renjou took hold of the limb that was meant to strike him, and when he swung Koga about (making an extra circle above his head with the clan leader just for show) and into the earth, it was known to all that his intention was to finish the combo pattern with the expected two-footed stomp on Koga's torso.

"Of _course_ Renjou would combine those two strategies!" Ginta murmured, referring to how Renjou used Yuzu _and_ the counterattack. "This is it! Koga's lost!"

That had caught Yuzu's attention for but a moment and her gaze rounded back on Koga, completely confused. She _knew_ he was far from being beat! She knew he was _much_ stronger than this! Wasn't he? _Wasn't_ he? He seemed so much more powerful when she saw him fight at other times.

Unless...being thrown down on his back all those times before was starting to take its toll...and the fact he was two jewel shards less than his usual strength...Her eyes widened as Renjou jumped especially high (it seemed everyone had picked up that this was going to be the final blow) and plunged down.

Yuzu closed her eyes, only to realize she couldn't look away.

So much---_Too much_ was riding on this battle! Ayame's clan, the red-head's grandfather who was weak from age, Koga's place in this clan, position of clan-leader, and Yuzu wasn't about to accept that she was freezing her butt off in this stupidly-revealing wolf demon outfit for _nothing_.

_KOGA!_

A cloud of dirt swept up as Renjou landed.

"That..."

Renjou froze as the voice came from behind him, barely starting to register that his toes had hit dirt. He only realized that he may have just lost the match.

"...just got old!"

And Koga sprung through the dust that had kicked up when Renjou landed, feet shooting upwards connecting hard with Renjou's torso and shoving a taste of Renjou's techniques down said wolf demon's own throat.

Breath forced out, Renjou flew up from the blow and smashed into the cliff wall, right above the lair entrance. And before he could think of what to do next, a flurry of punches pounded him flatly into the rocks.

When the fists stopped coming, Koga's knee came in contact with Renjou's gut, forcing the taller wolf demon into a bend, gagging. Pulling his knee away, Koga then whirled around with his other leg lifted.

His shin collided with Renjou's ass as Koga fulfilled Yuzu's request to the literal meaning, throwing Renjou into the ground head-first and skidding...

Koga landed, ready for another go. Moments passed, and Renjou didn't get up.

"Renjou!" Ayame cried out, rushing to her mate.

Cheers rang out; Koga had won.

"Koga! _Koga_!" Yuzu exclaimed, running towards him. "You did it! I _knew_ you could do it! I mean, I'd be lying if I said I was positive you were gonna win...Okay, okay; so I was fifty-fifty sure! The point is you _did_! And that last move? That was _crazy_! I swear, my heart stopped for, like, three seconds and then you just--!"

The stream of words ended as Koga turned towards her and pulled her into a rough, one-arm hug. She blinked, looking up in question and saw his broad grin.

Koga shook his head. "Geez. You never shut up."

The clan began to crowd around. Some were still cheering, most were astonished that Koga had actually won. Renjou had indeed been the favorite. And Renjou had indeed lost.

"Any of you question my ways now?" Koga asked, releasing Yuzu to address the clan. "I do what I think is best. My decisions may seem irrational, but there's always reason behind them. And, yeah, sure...I'm more than likely to make more than a few mistakes as clan leader. But, hell, who never makes mistakes, right? Renjou made the mistake of challenging me and got his ass beat."

Renjou was conscious by then, kneeling on his own with Ayame worriedly by his side. But she was beaming.

Renjou shook his head, smiling. "No, Koga. It was no mistake. I'm honored I was able to fight you...Honored to lose to you...How about a rematch?"

Koga smirked. "Maybe...if I got the time."

It was then settled that Koga was worthy to be the clan leader, and that Renjou would be joining Ayame in her clan to lead.

Hakkaku and Ginta gushed about how awesome the fight had been with other wolf demons, some of the clan's female wolf demons flirted with Koga only to be nonchalantly waved off by him, and Robai snapped that Koga could've at _least_ finished the fight with a dramatic effect and complained that the younger generation had completely lost flair when it came to fighting.

Chuckling, Yuzu nudged Koga in the ribs to get his attention.

"You'd do a lot for your clan, huh?"

"Yeah...I would."

"What about that dream where Naraku held Kagome hostage?"

"Oh, shut up! That's if worst comes to worst!"

But his yell seemed more like laughter.

Ayame, watching them, smiled.

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

Inuyasha sat up, opening his eyes. He had been lounging on the tree near Kaede's house, but then smelled someone he had been looking for the whole day (along with the scent of someone who he'd never want to see any day).

He spotted Yuzu skipping towards the house and leapt down, landing in front of her. But she wasn't surprised. She only seemed more joyful at seeing him.

"Where have you been all this time?" he tried to say in a harsh tone.

But he really had been worried...He glared at the wolf demon who was following her. The wolf demon who Inuyasha didn't trust to take care of her. Which was why Inuyasha was doubtful after not seeing Yuzu for that long of a time. She had left in the morning, only saying she was going to hang out with Koga. But her scent had faded, indicating she was far off from the village.

And with Naraku around, Inuyasha didn't like that.

Yuzu only twirled, oblivious to his slight coldness towards Koga. She was more focused on her wolf demon outfit and whether or not Inuyasha thought it looked nice on her.

"Look at me, Inuyasha! See? Isn't it cool?"

"Why are you wearing mangy wolf clothes?"

Yuzu stopped, her smile and blissful atmosphere vanishing immediately. "You don't like it?"

Inuyasha blinked and his rough expression staggered. "Uh--err...I mean...It's not that I don't like it..."

"What he means is that you look exceptionally lovely in your new attire," Miroku cut in, entering the scene from the house. "It shows those wonderful, smooth legs of yours. But you must be cold. Come, let me warm you--"

"Hey, monk! Take your arm off her!" Inuyasha and Koga snapped.

"Oh, Yuzu!" Shippo greeted. He hopped out with Kohaku. "There you are! Me 'n' Kohaku were training together earlier, and I _beat_ him! You should've been there!"

"It was only once," Kohaku mumbled.

"Yuzu?" Kagome stepped out of the house, escorted by Sango. She let out a squeal when she saw Yuzu. "You look so cute! Ah, I wish I had a camera right now! Oh, hi, Koga."

"Kagome!" Koga rushed to Kagome's side. "Should you be walking already? What about your ankle?"

Kagome blushed by the sudden attention. "It's okay now. I'm fine. It was just a sprain, really!"

"It's a bit revealing," Sango commented on Yuzu's outfit. But it was with a tone more like a mother or older sister's worry about the over-exposure of a daughter's-slash-younger sister's body to perverts (Sango eyed Miroku). "Especially for this kind of weather."

Yuzu nodded. "I know. I'm planning to fix it once I get back home."

Everyone was stunned by hearing this. Perhaps it was because they hadn't expected her to still want to go home, or even assume she was ever going to go back to her own time. Yuzu seemed pleased with herself and this reaction, though she was embarrassed that all eyes were on her.

O--O

_"Get stronger, Yuzu. You're so weak."_

_That was what Ayame said in that same endearing tone as last time, after pulling Yuzu away from Koga so that he was out of hearing range. The redhead looked dazzling in the orange spray of sunset. And Yuzu was exceptionally glad that Ayame had finally found someone who loved her most. Ayame seemed to glow. A contrast to how Ayame was when Yuzu first met her, when she still loved Koga._

_She looked as if she could begin crying at any moment. Now, with Renjou, she seemed more at peace. Content._

_"I told you before, Koga will worry too much...Anyway, I hope you get to be with the one who loves you most. But...be sure to stay by Koga's side." Ayame smiled a little, her gaze soft as she looked at Yuzu. "Even if Kagome's the only woman for him...you're the only one who can make him truly happy."_

_Then, Renjou called her name. And something in Ayame's eyes lit up. She bid farewell to Yuzu after getting her shawl back and didn't even glance at Koga before she went running into the arms of her mate. The way Renjou said Ayame's name...And how Ayame seemed so happy by just that..._

_Is that what love is?_

O--O

Yuzu felt the corners of her mouth curl upwards slightly as she remembered. She looked over to Inuyasha, who was arguing with Koga about hitting on Kagome. Yuzu wondered if Inuyasha would ever say her name like that, making her react the same way Ayame had with Renjou. What Ayame told her puzzled her. How could someone other than your true love make you truly happy...?

Was it even possible? It couldn't be...Koga'd be happiest with Kagome. That's why Yuzu was allies with him. So he could be with Kagome, and so she could be with Inuyasha. In her mind, Yuzu apologized. If she remained by Koga's side, how could they spend their own private time with their true loves?

_Sorry, Ayame. But if what you said was really true, there'd be no point to our temporary alliance._

Yuzu shivered as a cold breeze swept through, announcing that evening would soon fall and that it was about to get even colder. She decided she should change...and remembered something else. She ran to her pretend mate for the day and shook him.

"Koga! We forgot my uniform in that forest!"

* * *

hm. this one actually seemed more like a filler than the last chapter...but i really wanted Koga to get some spotlight. and writing that fight scene was a blast XD!

oh, yeah...and, okay...now i really know...sorry it's starting to take so long between each update! this time, i _really_ lagged...i can tell cuz in my last chapter's author-note, i said "Happy Halloween" and in this one, i'm too late to leave off on "Jovial Yuleshit".

didn't take this long even _last_ time.

gee. when i first started this fic, i updated every week or even every few _days_. i'm a slacker XD! i admit it!

o, yes! and special golden thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter:

**not telling you**, **Beautihul Miko**, **AnimeDutchess**, **-Kiyri-** (a.k.a. **:Melissa:**, lol), **Ear-Tweak**, **Twistedmemories**, **Devil boy**, **ye who wanted rock-hard pecs**, **Numa song**!

it's not allowed to have review responses in author-notes anymore (even though _COUGH_ i'll still respond to the anonymous reviews since review-pm-majigs only work with signed reviews so fuck with due respect what the admins say _COUGH_), but i'll still give honorary mentions to those who review "Temporary Alliance". the review-reply-pm-things are pretty nifty, tho...it's fun.

_COUGH_

**not telling you**-- _WHAT_? where the hell'd you pull _that_ from? when did i ever _say_ that? yeah, the story has hints of KogaYuzu, but it hints at every other possible couple, as well! wow. i..._where_ did it say i actually finalized _any_ couple? anyway, Fluffy's yet to come in, but you just never know what'll happen between him 'n' Yuzu when he _does_...wahaha. i'll _try_ to update soon. thanks for reviewing!

**Devil boy**-- oh, yeah! i totally see the suicide-ending pretty clearly...thanks for the review. and sorry, but...don't expect fast updates...eheh...but i hope u keep reading anyway!

**Ctrl-Altessayequash-Del**-- what? _what_? WHO ARE YOU? what are you doing with my cheese! what are you doing with my stinky socks and underwear? ..._what_? you are EATING THEM? NOOOOOOO! _what_? you are eating my _cheese_, too? THAT WAS MY BREAKFAST! NOOOOOOOOO!

**Numa song**-- oh-ho! glad to know such a sharp reader found my fic. maybe too sharp...eheh. i had to break down some sentences so i could understand them better. me hav no haigh IQ, c? i organized it like this:

"_wouldn't koga be able to understand_

_yuzu's meaning_ ('We don't have _any_ right to take their happiness away!')

_if she had mentioned Ayame_ (who gave up on Koga even though she loved him)."

"_Koga's argument_ ('It doesn't matter if the one you love already loves someone else! The fact is _you_ love him! So, you can't give up.')

_just wasn't very strong when you consider Ayame_ (who gave up on Koga even though she loved him)."

and this was the sorta-kinda gist i got: you're saying that Koga might've been able to understand Yuzu better if she told him that Ayame (who loved him very much) gave up on him to let him be happy?

if my gist was right:

have you ever met a person where if they had their mind set on something, nothing else could change their opinion? where they won't listen to reason, so arguing with said people is tiring and futile? that's the kinda person Koga is.

and though his arguments are weak and based on emotion alone, Yuzu's arguments are even weaker because she's so unsure of everything.

so, no matter what anyone might have said, Koga would've just stomped it down with the arrogant air of "I don't care, that's what you think and this is what I think." if Ayame had been brought up, his reaction might have been along the lines of "That's Ayame. I'm not Ayame. She gave up, but I won't" and that'd be the end of it.

Yuzu, who's more insecure, wouldn't know how to counter his strong opinions with reasoning. that's why she usually ends up swaying to Koga's opinion after an argument. poor girl just can't think for herself sometimes. but that doesn't necessarily mean she agrees with his beliefs.

of course, the personality-tidbits refer to this fic, only.

if my gist was wrong:

please re-explain in another review or by e-mail. CHOMP.

_COUGH_

p.s. if you guys are still in the dark about how Yuzu's wolf demon garb looks, go here: **http/ an underscore between the "oi" and the "ster". just won't let it show up!) **

anyhooza, i'll see ja'll next update. however long it may be, it _will_ come! (omg, what a long author's note).


	7. Just A Dream

Chapter Seven-- "Just A Dream"

* * *

"Where am I?" Yuzu wondered as she blinked up at the quasi-clouded sky. She sat up. "...How did I get here?" A thick stench burned into her nostrils and she slapped a hand over her nose, cringing. "That _smell_...! What's with this place?"

The clouds overheard had darkened the area so that it was almost entirely black...but as they passed, the area around her was lit up by stars and bluish half-moon. Only half of a cry made it out of her throat. The other half was hurriedly muffled.

A dark liquid was spilled everywhere around her. Some of it in congealing pools, some of it scraped across the ground in trails that led into gaps between the bamboo stalks... It was painting of black brush strokes that Yuzu knew would've been red, had it been sun instead of moon out.

Hand loosely covering her mouth, she looked around with her eyes, but the rest of her body had frozen. Whatever had done this...would it get her, too? Was it still here, waiting for her to move---to lose guard?

Her eyes kept wide, keeping as much of her surroundings in sight and trying to catch any sign of movement in the darkness within the bamboo stalks.

"I-Inuyasha?" she dared to call out, voice cracking. She swallowed, shutting her eyes, and tried again. A little louder, this time. "Inuyasha..."

Nothing.

Oh, she was being ridiculous! If anything had wanted to attack, it would have done so, already... It would. Really. She forced her eyes open, biting her trembling bottom lip and rose to a shaky stand. Better than sitting around with her eyes closed, _wishing_ she were with the others.

To the side of her, there was half of what had likely been some kind of building before it was destroyed. The other half was scattered in piles of broken wooden planks, spread across the ground in disarray.

Botan Town.

That's what it reminded her of. That's what she wanted it to be.

But nowhere else had she seen a village residing in a forest of bamboo stalks. And though the building before her was half-collapsed, she had already begun to recognize it for what it was.

The presence, the atmosphere... What stood before her was Kururugi Shrine.

And this was Kururugi Village.

O--O

Yuzu wiped her face on her sleeve, but tears kept falling. She didn't know why... She was more confused than sad. More scared than anything.

_This can't be! Is everyone dead? Does this mean I don't exist anymore? What's going _on

"H...lp...me... Help...m..."

Yuzu whirled around. Under a pile of wood debris...what probably use to be those pillars that led to the shrine...was a familiar-looking man. Yuzu blinked.

"You're the priest!" she exclaimed, rushing to him. He was half-buried, blending with the wood, and if he hadn't spoken, Yuzu would never have noticed him.

"...Help...," the priest rasped.

Yuzu knelt down before him and began to pick up pieces of wood and stone off, hurrying. She needed to save him! She needed to ask what had happened... And if there were other survivors, she needed to save them, too!

"Y-You're gonna be alright," she mumbled, her voice cracking. "I'm gonna take care of you."

But before she could finish digging him out, his head fell onto her lap, cleanly sliced from the body. Blood sprayed from the neck onto her. Yuzu's hands shook as they were dyed dark red. The head stared at her.

Yuzu screamed.

O--O

"It's done."

Yuzu froze, recognizing the voice. She turned around. _Naraku._

The demon smirked, hovering in the dark of no shade. It was almost as if the moonlight itself was afraid to go near him. His tentacles swirled around him, swimming in the air. The giant eye on his chest blinked. Red flickered.

"I have to admit, this is the best I have seen you," Naraku chuckled. "Covered in the blood of another...looking completely horrified. Tragedy seems to suit you. The head that lies in your lap... The priest is dead. You belong to this era now. You are your own ancestor. You no longer exist in your world."

Yuzu trembled and she knew she was crying again.

She felt Naraku's tentacles curl around her. She was lifted up. The priest's head rolled off her lap. More tentacles wrapped around her. She was being pushed against something. When she looked up, Naraku's face was above her.

"You do feel alone, don't you?" Naraku told her. "Fuse into me. Let me use your power...the Shikigami. There are others within me. You will never be alone again. Come to me. Let go of yourself...last of the Kururugi line."

She couldn't move. A tentacle rose up to wipe a tear from her eye. Her face was pressed against his chest. Naraku smirked. "You belong no where, but here. I will accept your body, soul, and power...in ways they were never accepted."

--

O----------O

--

Yuzu sprang upright, her mouth stretched into a silent shriek. Her hands had shot out in front of her to shove Naraku away...

Sheets.

Her hands were tightly gripping sheets. It had been a dream.

A _bad_ dream...but only a dream, at least. She was sitting up. She drew her breaths slowly, trying not to make noise as she tried to calm herself down. Kururugi Village wasn't really gone. It _wasn't_. She still belonged to her and Kagome's present. No one was slaughtered. No one.

Her pupils dilated, adjusting to the darkness. Yuzu looked around her. Kaede's house. And around her were the others, sleeping. Inuyasha all the way across the room. His red kimono seemed to be highlighted by moonlight...

A huge, red eye flashed in Yuzu's mind.

Coldness shuddered through her shoulders and down her back, and suddenly, Yuzu felt vulnerable and in the open. Quickly, she settled back down and pulled the sheet over her head, curling up against the wall.

As more of dream floated back to her---the detail, the smell, the blood---she found herself swallowing the bile that rose up in her throat. If she had to puke, she had to go outside... And he, _he_ was out there! Waiting for her... Waiting to get her---Nonono... She had to stop thinking crazy! It had just been a dream. A nightmare. She'd dreamed bad dreams before, who hadn't?

She gripped her hands into fists to stop them from shaking and pressed her forehead against the wall.

_It's just a dream...just a dream...just a stupid dream._

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

Yuzu woke up warmer than she should've been. At least for winter. Usually, she woke up shivering in this season. But now...

Blinking, the Shikigami-user sat up slowly. Her covers slid off. She looked around her, seeing that the only ones who were still in the shack (and asleep like she had been) were Shippo and Kohaku.

She looked down as she rubbed her eyes sleepily and jumped, startled, seeing her covers were bright red.

Her breath hitched as she remembered the blood from her nightmare... The red eye leering at her... But the red sheet...it had sleeves. No longer afraid, Yuzu picked it up. A red robe with slashes in the sleeves...it was Inuyasha's.

So, then, how did it get to her? Maybe...Inuyasha put it on her when he woke up? Last night's dream forgotten, the new thought made her blush instantly. But the pink tint on her cheeks faded when she realized something else.

_The other person's suppose to be there when you wake up._

Still, she found herself smiling and pulling the red robe up to her chin. Standing, she could hear Sango and Miroku talking quietly outside. Slipping her cold feet into her shoes, she was at the doorway when Sango said something that made her gooseflesh rise:

"Have you heard the rumors about Kururugi Village?"

"What about Kururugi Village?" Yuzu wondered, walking out of the hut.

"Yuzu!" Sango said, startled.

"So, you're up," Miroku stated, greeting Yuzu with a smile. "You slept in pretty late. Shippo and Kohaku did, as well."

"What about Kururugi Village?" Yuzu repeated, not distracted by the attempt to change the subject. "You two were talking about that, right? Something up?" She frowned, gripping Inuyasha's red robe anxiously. "And how could there be rumors? I thought no one knew about it."

"Oh, it was during the time you were gone," Sango explained. "During your absence, we cleared out the last of the hitogata and told people about Kururugi Village. So, it's known. But it's not like anything changed majorly. It's on Mount Houoh, so people rarely visit."

"So, then...what's happened?"

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances and Sango then looked down, scratching behind Kirara's ears and leaving the rest of the explaining up to the monk.

Miroku swallowed uneasily. "It seems that overnight, Kururugi Village was..." He shook his head. "Just...words of travelers. Stories do get exaggerated when passed."

But his words never reached the Shikigami-user, who held Inuyasha's robe in tight, shaking fists. Her jaw was locked closed; she didn't trust her voice. She only thought, _No...It was just a dream. I'm still here. It never happened. I woke up._

"Sango! Miroku!"

The three looked up at Kagome's voice and saw her and Inuyasha running towards them. The archer and half-demon's gazes landed on Yuzu, but quickly flitted to another direction, as if that would be enough to have Yuzu believe she only imagined them staring at her.

"Yuzu...," Kagome murmured, biting her lip as if debating whether to continue. "So you've all heard?"

When her real question was, 'So _Yuzu_ heard?'

"Yes." Sango nodded steadily, shifting her arms as she held Kirara. A quick, nervous glance at Yuzu. "Then...I suppose we should get going."

"And where are ye off to?" Kaede had appeared, coming in from the direction of the shrine steps.

"Something's come to our attention and we need to check it out," Miroku explained briefly.

Sango stepped towards the elderly priestess. "Kaede, when Shippo and Kohaku wake up...please, don't let them follow us."

Kaede returned a gentle smile. "Of course."

"I'll get my bag," Kagome decided swiftly, entering Kaede's house.

Sango had followed her, coming back out almost immediately later, clad in her exterminator-attire.

"Yuzu, you can ride Kirara with us," Sango offered as she, Miroku, and Kirara went into the town square (where Kirara would have more room to transform).

Yuzu nodded. "Right."

She stepped forward, but a hand gently gripped her shoulder to stop her. Inuyasha stepped beside her. The look on his face was serious, and she blinked, wondering what was up.

"Hey, you sure you wanna go?"

_No!_ She forced a good smile. "I should, shouldn't I? I mean, it's like _my_ village, kind of. I gotta know if something happens, right? Even if it's prolly just a false alarm."

"Maybe, but..."

"Yuzu!" Miroku called from the square.

"Coming!" Yuzu replied. She faced Inuyasha again, quickly handing him his red robe. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"Sure--" Inuyasha said, but Yuzu had already started towards the town square.

He frowned a little, putting on his fire-rat robe.

"Okay, ready," Kagome announced, stepping out of the hut while dragging the huge backpack along with her.

--

O----------O

--

"Yuzu, are you alright?"

"H-Huh?" Yuzu looked up, startled by the question. Sango was in front of her, the two girls now waiting for the monk to join them on Kirara.

"It's just that...you're shaking so much."

"I..." Yuzu trailed off.

She held her hand out and saw for herself that she was indeed trembling. She hadn't even noticed. It wasn't as if she were cold... So why? It...It had only been a dream. Since when had she been psychic, anyway? She probably had the least ESP out of everyone around her. Besides, that kind of stuff was Miroku and Kagome's department.

She had no right at all to be having those sorts of dreams, so why would she be? Just a dream.

"Don't worry, Yuzu, I'm here." Miroku was using his smooth, flirting voice as slid behind Yuzu on the large cat. "I'll hold you safely in my arms forever."

"Try anything funny, monk, and I'll make sure you're properly scolded," Sango barked from the front.

A pleased bleat came from the monk. "If you're the one to punish me, Sango, I'll happily accept my sentence!"

"I guess you enjoy broken bones, then."

It was this fool's bickering that usually had the girl in fits of giggles. And yet, no such sounds followed. The small brunette between them was silent and tense and still shaking.

Sango and Miroku exchanged worried glances over Yuzu's head.

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

Kirara flew alongside Inuyasha and Kagome, making their way up Mount Houoh and through the mountain trails. But once they arrived in the area where the barrier from Kururugi Village had been, Kagome suddenly told them all to stop.

They watched her walk away from Inuyasha, hands out as if feeling the air around her.

They asked her what it was, but she just said there was something strange she sensed in the air. Inuyasha then chose that moment to announce he had been getting strong whiffs of human blood since even before they arrived at Mount Houoh and that now, he could clearly smell Naraku.

They continued into the valley, all on foot and slowly. Everyone was on his or her guard, except Yuzu. If worse came to worse, she knew what to expect. And she didn't want it to be true. It was all a misunderstanding. She knew it was.

The group came to the road where at the end was the area that the first group of hitogata had lay. They were gone now, like Sango earlier said, not that Yuzu missed them.

But in front of that area so that it blocked the road in front of them, was a man's facedown and bloody body. There were ragged brushes of blood spread on the ground behind him and turning from the other road...as if he had crawled to get here.

Yuzu couldn't swallow.

Miroku stepped forward to approach the body. He knelt down next to it and gently pressed his fingers against the body's throat. The monk then seemed to grimace, taking his hand away again. He lifted the now straightened hand to his nose and closed his eyes in prayer.

"Miroku?" Kagome asked, her voice barely audible in the thick silence.

Miroku stood. "He's dead."

Yuzu bolted past him.

"_Yuzu_!" Inuyasha shouted.

The Shikigami-user turned the corner, quickening her pace towards Kururugi Village.

She didn't hear the others calling for her to come back. She didn't want to see the many more bloody corpses---many disfigured with limbs torn off---she passed by as she ran, replacing the hitogata that once lay on the same road. She didn't feel the tears running down her face.

_I woke up. I woke up. I woke up!_

She ran into the crossroad of the town. Down each way were piles of wood that should've been houses, on roads that shouldn't have been bathed in red, people that should've been standing and _breathing_...

Yuzu felt her knees buckle from under her.

"But...I woke up."

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

No one had to guess it was Naraku's doing.

They had been working, now, for a while. Time enough for Kagome to go to and from her era. Hers... It wasn't Yuzu's anymore.

O--O

_"I just talked to my grandfather."_

O--O

_I don't exist._

O--O

_"He said there was _never_ a Kururugi Shrine!"_

O--O

_There's not even _one_ survivor... All of them were...killed._

The tips of the feet were still showing. Yuzu scooped more dirt she had put aside when she had dug the hole. She needed to even out the dirt on top, too.

_Well, it's not like I was close to anyone in my time... I've never had an actual _friend_ until I met Inuyasha and the others... Before I came to the feudal era, everyone knew me as "Kururugi."_

Yuzu involuntarily shuddered as her hand grasped soil, damp, sticky, and dark red. She shut her eyes tightly. Was there any _clean_ patch of dirt that wasn't bloodstained? These people...deserved better.

Better than being killed by a monster, and better than being buried on grounds that were dyed with their own blood.

_And here I am, feeling sorry for myself. Geez...could I _be_ more selfish?_

Yuzu found a dry grip of dirt and quickly filled her hands with it, covering the blood that was already on them.

_Still..._

O--O

_"I asked around... No one had ever heard of it. Everyone just gave me confused looks."_

O--O

Yuzu hastily wiped her tears on her sleeve. She didn't want to cry in front of the others. She didn't want to appear even weaker than she usually did... She could hear them quietly working, as well. Digging holes, and filling them.

Another pat on the freshly dug soil...

And Yuzu was done burying her fifth corpse.

O--O

_"When I asked what building had burned down some time ago, I was told nothing burned down."_

O--O

_Hey, Grandpa Kakuju...Utsugi... Look at what I've done. Your village is gone thanks to me._

Yuzu felt herself shudder again as her vision blurred with more tears.

_Gosh... What's _wrong_ with me? I need to stop crying!_

Yuzu blinked as something was dropped over her. A warm blanket? Yuzu shifted so that the cloth slid off her head. She began to take it off, but a hand grabbed the red cloth and pulled it back over her.

"Don't," Inuyasha told her. "Keep it on. You look cold."

It was then Yuzu realized that it was his red robe that was on. Blushing, Yuzu murmured, "Oh, um, thanks."

He sat down next to her and Yuzu only flushed even more, thinking about how close he was to her. How he was right pressed up against her. And she was so happy just _touching_ him...even if he didn't notice the contact at all.

"You were shivering this morning, too. Do you get cold easily?"

"Ah, er...always have," Yuzu stammered.

He was frowning a little, staring at her. And she avoided his gaze... He already saw her cry once. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to be strong. She _had_ to be. There was still so much work to do...

In fact, what was Inuyasha _doing_ with her? They didn't have time for this! There--there were more graves to be dug, more corpses that needed the least they could give...an unmarked grave in the village.

"I'll take you back."

The statement was like a blow to Yuzu and the red robe fluttered against her face; she turned around so fast. "_No_!"

Inuyasha met her gaze, stunned by the severity in her tone _and_ her refusal. "Why?"

"B-_Because_! Because...there's work to do here and...And I have to stay and help! I have to help b-bury them and help clean this place up and set flowers and track down Nara--" She stopped abruptly looked at Inuyasha as if he were an enemy and sprang to her feet. "You _know_ what I have to do!"

Suddenly, she was angry. She was _trying_, here! Trying to be firm, trying not to cry, trying to be responsible and brave---And there _he_ was, saying the exact things that would make her crumble and end up sobbing her frustrations out like a--like a _child_!

... Couldn't they just _let_ her be strong? And now, she was mumbling with words incoherent, even to herself, unable to get a straight sentence out; her throat seemed too clogged with emotion.

"I have to---I have to--!"

"_Yuzu_."

His voice broke through to her, gentle and slightly laughing. He was standing with her, now.

And then, she was aware of how hot his fingertips were, how cold she was compared to him, how his hands were able to curl all the way around her biceps. She was aware that his grip was the only thing keeping her standing; her knees shook terribly, threatening to buckle, while he stood able to keep them both on their feet.

His eyes, golden, were locked with hers and there was a light grin on his face. A sharp tooth poked out at where the smile had stretched too thin and that only made it seem more casual.

She was aware of his voice as he spoke again.

"You don't _have_ to do _anything_."

Behind him, the others had halted in their work as well. All three stood tall and even Kirara seemed to act proud. Sango, Kagome, Miroku... They weren't shaking at all despite what they've all gone through. Just like Inuyasha.

Their eyes held a respective sadness, but no tears, even though they were held in this scene of death and tragedy as well. Instead, they smiled warmly at her, assuring her, comforting her.

She felt limp suddenly, and it was as if her whole weight depended on Inuyasha's support. Their cushioned stares had sucked away her strength. And she had been so ready to...prepared to...just take things on. No, that wasn't right... She wasn't ready. She was weak. She wasn't strong.

She didn't need to be, yet. Not for this moment. Not now. Now, she could scream and cry and collapse. And they would be there for her. That's what they wanted her to know with their assuring gazes.

And then, she was shaking. Only this shaking was different than the earlier times. This shaking only ran through her shoulders and chest.

_They're all so strong and kind..._

Water was running down her face in thin streams, dripping on her blouse and landing on the reddened dirt. She realized it wasn't raining.

_What did I _do_...to deserve friends like these?_

She was crying into her palms.

Inuyasha's hands had dropped from her arms, but she could feel one of his hands on her back, never breaking contact.

"C'mon." He was talking softly again. "I'll take you back to Kaede's."

He helped her climb onto his back and she buried her face into his shoulder, making her seem younger than she was.

He turned to face the others and now that Yuzu wasn't looking at them, their expressions were nothing short of harsh. Silently, they fumed, thoughts filled with Naraku and what he'd done. Hadn't it been enough that he ruined so much for _them_? And now, he what he was doing to Yuzu...

From killing her parents to _slaughtering an entire village_ to locking her in this era...

They now watched Inuyasha leave this place of blood, letting their emotions burn as they resumed working. And as they continued, they thought about how they would avenge this village and lives that ended here and _all_ the other people who had endured Naraku's doings, including themselves.

This would only become another reason to take the monster down.

--

O----------O

--

As he carried Yuzu away from the smell of decaying human bodies, he for the first time noticed that the way Yuzu held on to him was different than Kagome.

Kagome would always have her hands on his shoulders; her torso never completely leaned into his back. Yuzu rested her arms loosely around his neck, totally pressed against him.

Idly, he wondered which way he liked better.

Kikyo had always walked on her own, no matter how far the destination was. He thought hard and he couldn't ever recall a time that he had carried Kikyo. Then again, Kikyo had never really been the type to be fond of physical contact. She had always been distant, even with him.

He recalled the many times Kikyo and illusions of her had attempted to seduce him...yet he could only remember a single time he held her while she had still been living. And that had only been because she tripped and fell onto him.

In fact, they barely touched at all. There had always been that suppressed desire in both of them, and both knew it. But they had still kept away. Was it the starved contact that built their desires? Or the desire that made them form that wall of resistance?

Inuyasha couldn't remember anymore. A relationship over fifty years ago, broken by Naraku and never repaired. A relationship where there had been no touching, save life-and-death situations.

And then, Inuyasha remembered the last time he and Kikyo touched. The last time he saw her...

Her fingers like ice as they clung to his sword-hand, lacking the smoothness of live flesh; instead, they were rough and dry. Clay. Just like her face. And he remembered how horribly empty her eyes were as they looked at him with that lifeless stare.

O--O

_"Kill me, Inuyasha."_

_Now that Yuzu had gone after Kagome, she was more forceful. Her grip was tighter, desperate. Her hands were trembling._

_"Inuyasha..."_

O--O

"Inuyasha?"

_Yuzu?_

Inuyasha blinked, feeling a weight on his back. Arms surrounding his neck... Yuzu.

They had stopped. Inuyasha began to take in his surroundings, realizing they were at Kaede's village. In front of Kaede's house.

_Already?_ he thought. It had felt like only minutes had passed since they were surrounded by death stench.

Feeling a bit disoriented, Inuyasha reluctantly let Yuzu down. His back felt chilled suddenly, but he briefly tried to shake it off.

"Thanks," Yuzu mumbled.

But she didn't move towards Kaede's house at all. She stayed close to his side, eyes directed at the ground, but staring through it. He noticed she was still holding a bit of his kimono between her thumb and forefinger. A strange feeling---a sort of excitement---took him then.

"...I can stay," he finally offered her.

She gave him a blank look and followed his gaze to her fingers. Her eyes widened and she let go like she hadn't even been aware of the action. She wound her hands together as if securing them so they wouldn't wander and shook her head slowly.

"There's still a lot of work to do in Kururugi Village. And...the others need you. What if Naraku attacks?"

Her voice was quiet and emotionless and Inuyasha was hit by a need to shake her, hit her, _kiss_ her---_anything_ to get a reaction, _feeling_ out of her! Right now, she was reminding him too much of...

O--O

_"Kill me, Inuyasha."_

O--O

_No!_ he told the memory, forcing it out of his mind.

"Alright," he told Yuzu.

"Back so soon?" a voice questioned. "What of the others?"

The two wheeled about, seeing Kaede at the entrance to her house.

"I knew I heard voices," Kohaku said, appearing beside Kaede.

Soon, Shippo had emerged from the house, glaring. "That was _way_ rude, leaving me 'n' Kohaku behind!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped. "If you got a problem, take it to Sango! _She's_ the one who wanted you to stay. _I_ couldn't give a fire rat's ass!"

Kaede's calm voice cut through the noise. "What did ye find in Kururugi Village?"

"You can find out when we're _all_ here. But for now, Yuzu needs to be taken care of." He turned his fierce gaze on the Shikigami-user. "_You hear that_? So get inside already!"

Wordlessly, Yuzu turned away from him and made her way towards the house, Kohaku following after noting something was off with her. And Inuyasha regretted getting so riled and using a harsh tone.

"_Now_, look what you did, you big idiot!" Shippo yelled before turning and going into the house after Kohaku and Yuzu.

"I... Oh, shut up, Shippo!" Inuyasha shouted back uselessly.

Kaede coughed to catch his attention. "There are times when softer tones are more preferable, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shot a glare at her. She hadn't been in Kururugi Village. He'd used a soft tone, then. And just moments before, he'd used a soft tone...before _they_ all came out and ruined everything!

"Screw off, old hag!"

On that ending note, he leapt into stride, heading back to the others.

--

O----------O

--

"Yuzu... Yuzu, what's wrong?" the fox demon was tugging on her sleeve. "What can we do? Yuzu..."

But even as she looked at Shippo, her eyes seem to staring through him. She was hugging her knees to her chest, making her look even smaller than she was.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" Kohaku finally asked.

Kaede had gone to the town square. She had said she thought Yuzu looked like she could use a good rest and went to retrieve something that would help her sleep. And when Yuzu had tensed after hearing that (just as she tensed now), Kohaku knew why she looked so frightened.

"You don't want to go to sleep, do you? You don't want to take that herb Kaede's bringing back." Kohaku swallowed. "I saw you last night when you sprung up. You woke up from a bad dream, right?"

Yuzu's eyes seemed to focus, now. And she spoke. "Kohaku...what were you doing up so late?"

He blinked, unprepared for the turn of conversation. But he knew that he pushed them away, Yuzu would probably follow suit. Fidgeting, his gaze drifted to the window. "...I have nightmares, too."

Yuzu set her guilty gaze on him. "Kohaku--"

"I'm okay!" Kohaku cut in, waving her worry aside. "Because...Sister's there for me. So I'm always okay. But you're hiding it. And...that's no good." Kohaku frowned, struggling to come up with a straight line of words that made sense. "You _have_ to tell people or else it...it's like it eats you from the inside."

Shippo nodded. That made sense to him. He looked back to Yuzu, pulling at her sleeve again. "Yuzu, tell _us_, at least."

The girl looked from the fox demon to Kohaku. And let her gaze drop again.

"It was...weird," Yuzu finally relented, her shoulders slouching as the last of her resistance gave. "I was in Kururugi Village. And it was completely destroyed. The shrine was barely standing and...There were corpses. Dead bodies lying everywhere with blood all over and pieces...missing..."

"But that's not how it _really_ was, right?" Shippo piped up. "Kururugi Village--that's where you all went! So you saw--!" He stopped, knowing the answer as he watched the expression on Yuzu's face. "But...but...you're still here! You're with Kohaku 'n' me right now! You still exist..."

"Naraku was in my dream, too," Yuzu said, changing the subject ungracefully. "He killed the priest. He killed the other villagers, too, but...I only saw the priest."

Shippo had been thrown off with the sudden switch in topics, but caught onto Yuzu's discomfort like Kohaku. "But he didn't hurt _you_, right, Yuzu?"

"He...hugged me."

Yuzu then recalled the joy she had felt. The joy of being held, the joy of being accepted... The joy she had hated so much at the same time. It had come from _Naraku_. And she would never feel truly happy from that moment.

"But if he was there, then that means he...I think..._gave_ you the dream, then." Kohaku shrugged, indicating he wasn't sure of his words, himself. "How could he do that?"

"Miroku might know!" Shippo exclaimed. "Maybe even Kaede. We just gotta tell the others and they'll--"

"I don't want to tell the others." Yuzu's voice was soft, but it caught the remaining two's attention. She lowered her face. "The others...they... I'm not strong or cool like them..."

She shook her head, trying to find the right thought to explain to them, and looked back to Shippo and Kohaku.

"You guys know how it feels!" Yuzu claimed. "The others want to protect you and don't let you do certain things." She stopped, knowing she was telling it from only one point of view. "I mean...they just want you to be safe... But sometimes _I_ agree with you guys that it's extreme at some points."

Shippo and Kohaku were quiet. And they knew exactly what she was talking about. Like the time Shippo hadn't been allowed to sharpen Sango's weapon, when Kagome was. And how Sango hardly ever let Kohaku out of her sight.

And how both had been left behind with Kaede...

Yuzu paused to wonder it made herself a child, since she could still easily relate to them.

"They...they want us to know they're there. They want us to lean on them for support...," Yuzu continued, remembering how assuring they were back at Kururugi Village. "But _we_ need to learn to be strong, too, don't we? They have themselves to worry about, also. So, the least I can do is not worry them. I wanted to keep it to myself."

Yuzu was studying the floor, as if trying to memorize the detail of the grain in the wood or the cracks running along and meeting each other like stilled rivers.

"You guys know now, but I don't wanna worry you two, either." She looked back up, making sure to lock gazes with them, forcing them into a silent promise. "So just ignore it, okay? And...don't tell anyone."

Kohaku and Shippo were immediately about to protest, but Kaede then entered the house, basket full of herbs.

* * *

eh heh. hey. what's up? ...i...i can explain, i swear! it's not what you think!

oh, _come on_! don't give me that look! o, ye gads...yeah, i know. long time, no update. and i suppose the lack of Koga and length is a bit disappointing... but the thing is, this was really just half of a full chapter.

the **real** chapter i was working on was so lengthy; i'm _still_ not done with the second half! but i decided i had you guys waiting long enough and that i should release at least half a chapter rather than nothing.

at first, it was just suppose to bring Naraku back into his side-plot of the story and tell about how Kururugi village got destroyed (this first part), but it looked a bit short to me. so i added Koga, and it practically _doubled_ in length!

hm? yeah...that whole system about the replying to the reviews using the review-reply-pm-majig...i decided i didn't like it too much. this is the only fic (i think, at least) that i've ever given reviews individual replies within story chapters. and it's gonna stay that way!

i see nothing wrong with it. so here-here!

**AnimeDutchess**-- whee-ness times two! i hope this update was soon enough! (thought i doubt it...eheh)

**Dante Taisho**-- from Devil to Dante. and i await to see who you are next! i was gushing with incoherent blubbers when i read the "well worth the wait" and i _still_ am...eeeyaaahh! hopefully this update was soon enough for you. it was a lot sooner than my last, beating it by a good three weeks more or less. i'm so happy to know that there are people out there still supporting InuYu. always the underdog compared to the KogaYuzu pairing...and Dante takes the title for first declared **InuYu**-supporter! (for this fic at least XD...) um, heh heh...yeah. i'm sorry for taking so much longer than expected. i was aboot over a week late, i reckon. next update, Dante! seriously, i'm gonna update before a month has passed! this i _swear_!

**Beautihul Miko**-- eeheehee. about your latest review...ja, me too. i was hoping it'd be bubbly. dance, Miko, dance with all your heart! lol. so you thought Koga was cool? yeah, i think i laid it on a little thick in that chapter...eheh. what exactly does it make ya wonder about, tho? sorry, i miss points like that. and...the KogaYuzu pairing? Miko, y'really think i'd go 'n' tell my reviewers something like _that_? i mean, you all may be cool and fun and supportive and i'd take a flame for any of you...but _telling_ you what happens just ruins the surprise later on (code for: "Um, I dunno. I can't decide.")! aw, never thought you hated your sn. when i first read it, i _loved_ it! it's just quirky 'n' original like that. but...if you must...there _should_ be an option somewhere in your Settings that lets you change your name. good luck and thanks for the review! always, fren.

**Ear-Tweak-Sama**-- thanks for calling my last chapter 'nice'! and there was no problem in reading your stories, i'm happy to help...if i was any help at all, heh. you weren't any trouble. i was really flattered (if not shocked) that you wanted _my_ input. next update coming right up, Tweak (SAMA, lol XD)!

**The Lost Fayth**-- y'really thoink she looks cute, eh XD? i was really torn between grey and black when choosing the color for the fur...and ended up with black since that would bring out her grey eyes more. "update temp ally soon" is a top priority on my To-Do list! of course, 'To-Do' lists don't usually have locked deadlines...eheh...heh...cough. but by SOCM, i'll try! and the Koga and Inuyasha protectiveness...? well...they already know about their feelings for Kagome, so i'm trying to bring out their newer emotions for Yuzu more. so, i guess it's safe to say that it's not just you. heheh XD.

**Twistedmemories**-- ah, short, sweet, 'n' to the point...yet leaving me with a feeling of accomplishment for the fic. thanks for that last review, Twisted! it's joy i feel when i kno this fic is loved...i'll come up with a next chap ASAP! and you have a very nice day, too. month, actually, since that's prolly gonna be how long i speak with you again XD, lol.

thank you to ALL the readers, as i know there are those who read and choose not to review. and i hope you're all enjoying this fic so far!


	8. This Old Man

**VRRY IMPORTANT NOTICE--**

To all you readers, I'm sorry. **"Temporary Alliance" has been cancelled**. If you've noticed, the time spans between each update have been pretty spaced as of late. The truth is...**I will not continue this fic**.

Every long journey must end, after all. I've long grown tired of Secret of the Cursed Mask. I find no more fun in the story I've created about a deeper relationship between Koga and girl-Kururugi. **I quit**.

I thank all who've read and reviewed this story.

But now, I must bid to all of you...adieu.

O--O

O--O

O--O

O--O

O--O

O--O

O--O

O--O

O--O

O--O

O--O

O--O

O--O

O--O

O--O

O--O

O--O

O--O

O--O

O--O

O--O

**APRIL FOOLS!**  
(WAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

Chapter Eight-- "This Old Man"

* * *

The birds were silent. 

But now that she thought about it, _did_ birds come out during the winter? She'd never noticed.

It was cold. Just like Kaede had warned her. But Yuzu had so needed to get away.

It hadn't been too hard to get Kaede to let her go. Just like when she'd tried to track Utsugi down by herself... Yuzu was glad Kohaku and Shippo hadn't pressed her to let them stay with her.

She felt too drained to protest.

Though, Kaede _had_ insisted Yuzu wash her hands before she left. And Yuzu had no trouble agreeing. After the work she had done in Kururugi Village, she felt as if death itself were still clinging to her skin...

Her hands were numb.

Yuzu noticed this for the first time that day.

She had known it was cold; it was kind of hard not to notice that. But she hadn't taken note of the numbness until she tried to move her fingers. Yuzu cupped them around her mouth and blew hot air to them.

...They still smelled like blood.

The blood, soaked into the dirt. The blood, coating the dead bodies; the corpses were a dark sea of green and black around her, flies tearing through the foul air in delighted frenzy, rodents gnawing on the softened dead flesh greedily... The blood, everywhere.

And her hands were coated in it, the thick liquid crusting into a crumbled brown as it dried. They froze around her nose and mouth and she was breathing the stench.

Yuzu fell forward to her hands and knees. And from the other side of the tree she was bowed before, retching noises could be heard coupled with something wet and thin hitting the ground.

In the pauses between dropping the slush-like liquid from her throat, Yuzu idly wondered what it was. After all, she hadn't eaten breakfast yet. Must have been the big dinner from the night before... Oh... But had she really eaten _this_ much? Yuzu spat, coughing as it stopped coming out. Her eyes had blurred, now dripping and adding to the gross pool.

There was a noise behind her and looking through the view between her knees, she could see a pair of legs half-covered in fur.

Yuzu tensed up, knowing exactly who it was.

Of course. Of _course_.

They saw each other every day, didn't they? Why would today be any different?

Yuzu swallowed the horrid taste down her throat. She wondered just how pathetic did she look with watery eyes, crouched over her own barf and sniveling. But still, she forced herself to look over her shoulder and face the wolf demon.

Something was off.

Her eyes slightly widened. Funnily enough, he also looked surprised to see her. Then again, he _had_ just watched her throw up. Even if it hadn't been a direct view.

It was everything else, too.

His stance was tall, but looked fake somehow, as if he were only trying to keep up an illusion of his constant self. His hands were balled into tight fists and his shoulders seemed stiff.

She noticed his face seemed very pale, mouth set as a thin line, as if he had already done what she just finished. His eyes lacked the fiery emotion they usual held, now dark and dull and...sad.

He looked as bad as she felt.

"Koga." Wiping her eyes, she rotated herself so she could see him face-on. "...What's wrong?"

He snorted humorlessly. "That's what _I_ was gonna ask _you_."

Yuzu blinked, the thoughts that had made her hurl streaming through her mind again. Her chest suddenly felt hollow as her stomach twisted painfully. She lowered her gaze, knotting her fingers clumsily as an excuse to keep her eyes focused away from Koga's own, and stood up slowly.

"Bad dream," she mumbled simply, kicking dirt onto the drying pool of bile that was only partially hidden from Koga's view.

"A dream, huh?" Koga exhaled a long stream of breath, folding his arms and closing his eyes. He seemed tired, as if a lot were on his mind; and Yuzu's reaction to such a single trivial problem took him past frustration. "You're too weak."

But the insult seemed empty, not that Yuzu had the energy to retort anyway.

Koga turned away from her.

She shifted a little in the awkward silence until she finally stepped back to lean on the tree behind her. Meanwhile, Koga was tempted to...he didn't know...ask about the dream, maybe. But Koga stopped himself. He felt as if he'd been a little overbearing when it came to Yuzu... The match with Renjou had proved enough. Koga had begun to shelter the girl like a worried mother and that really had to stop.

Of course he'd still protect her from bigger things. He _had_ to. She wasn't capable of protecting herself and the mutt was obviously useless. But even so, Koga thought she had to at the very least learn to get over bad dreams by herself.

So he kept quiet.

The stench of barf was evident and obnoxious, and overall distracting. And it was thinking about smell that Koga realized his own trail was still fresh and uncovered and how close another pair of scents had become.

But he realized them too late and was only just able to turn as two wolf demons broke into the clearing.

"You two _followed_ me?" Koga demanded, more shocked than angry. Never let it be said that those two weren't persistent.

"Of course we did, Koga!" Hakkaku answered through pants. "We owed it to Robai _and_ you!"

Yuzu, who had jumped at the duo's sudden intrusion, blinked in recognition when she heard Robai's name. "The old man?"

"Yeah!" Ginta was the closest one to her. "He's sick and Koga won't see him!"

"_What_?"

"Stop feeding her _only_ YOUR side of the story!" Koga snapped.

But Yuzu had already turned at him. "_That's_ why you came to Kaede's village?"

"I...I don't know."

"You were running awa--!"

"_No_, _I wasn't_!"

Yuzu bit her bottom lip. "...Koga, you have to see him--"

"_NO_!" And then, a voice so unlike him came from him. "I don't want to. I...I _can't_. I can't see him. Not like this."

Yuzu's own voice was still soft, but not less persistent. "But, Koga, he really, _really_ wants to see you!"

Koga was silent, turned away so none of them could see his face. "And if I _do_ see him? Then, he'll feel content enough to finally croak, right? _Right_? That's what'll happen. I _know_ it."

"...Koga..."

Koga whipped his head about, violent again as his harsh gaze landed on Ginta and Hakkaku. He bared his teeth, daring them to argue as he grabbed Yuzu's arm and begun to walk.

"Let's go."

"No!" She wrung out of his grasp, which really wasn't all that tight, and fiercely stared him down. "_I'm_ gonna see him! The most I can do is visit a dying old man cuz someone he _raised_ won't even--!"

He turned on her. "JUST SHUT UP AND GO IF YOU'RE GONNA GO."

Determined, Yuzu opened her mouth as if to say something harsh to him. But in the end, she did as Koga told her. Pressing her lips tightly shut and wheeling about on her heel, she marched toward the roads.

For some reason, Koga looked even more upset.

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

The lair looked very different when Yuzu returned to it, though it had only been a day.

There were no wolf demons in sight, perhaps deeper in the lair. No more piles of dead animals for feasting on, not that she was hungry at all. And perhaps it was because this time, she wasn't dressed as a wolf demon that changed the feeling the cave.

That now, she felt like she didn't belong here. That she was an intruder and should get out. Which really was the story, after all. Then again, it also could have been that she didn't have Koga with her this time, as well.

And then, she realized that this---empty---is how it looked the very first time she set foot in this place. It had been her first time in the feudal era as well; she and the others were looking to rescue Kagome from Koga and the clan.

It almost made her laugh how now, the situation was much different.

"Um, thanks for helping me get in," she told Ginta.

Her companion shrugged. "_You're_ the one really risking your life showing up here... You know what we do to humans who wander in? I know Koga wouldn't want that to happen to you."

Yuzu grinned weakly. "I guess... But...he seemed pretty mad when I left."

"No, not _mad_."

"What are you talking about? If that wasn't mad, I don't _know_ what it was."

"Not mad...," Ginta said again.

It was true. He had _seen_ Koga mad. The entire clan had. Mad, angry, whatever one decided to call it... They had seen him vengeful, murderous, cutthroat, vicious... They had seen him mad. The time when that...that 'Utsugi'-witch had come to them on a killing spree and they could do nothing to defend themselves...he had been mad, then. The deaths of their friends had enraged him greatly.

Just now, when he snapped at this girl...he hadn't been mad. It had been something made to look scary, yet very much harmless.

And then, there was that voice. It sounded so uneasy and meek... So foreign coming from Koga. Ginta now still wasn't sure whether it actually came from the clan leader. Did Koga really feel so comfortable with this human girl that he could console in her? It had even been _in front_ of Ginta and Hakkaku.

Like it hadn't really mattered if _they_ were there, just as long as this girl was listening... Ginta and Hakkaku had both assumed Koga would be distracting himself with Kagome. So both were very surprised to find him with a different human.

This was the girl that Koga went to see every day. The 'ally' to get Kagome. This was what Koga left the clan for extended periods of time for. Ginta remembered how angry it made the rest of the clan. They didn't know the details with Yuzu; it was Koga's constant absence that got to them. A clan leader should be there for them, right?

But for some reason, Ginta didn't mind so much now.

"Well, you two'll probably work it out," Ginta spoke, bringing back the conversation from before.

"I hope so..."

"Just worry about yourself for now. You're a human in wolf demon territory. And you don't even have your disguise on. It'd be chaos and confusion if one of the clan sees you without it."

"_Really_," a new voice chimed in.

Yuzu and Ginta had jumped a little.

"Luckily most of the clan hang out deeper in the lair."

"Hakkaku," Ginta addressed to assure it was the other wolf demon that knew Yuzu.

"It's clear, she can come in."

--

O----------O

--

The old man was kept in something of a room in the wolf demon lair.

Where the entry was, animal fur hung down, giving the room a sense of privacy. Perhaps this was where they kept the ill. Inside, there was a bed of fur that had many herbs lying next to it... Attempts to thwart sickness.

The old man lay on the bed, unconscious, looking as aged as he'd ever looked to Yuzu. Small and bony with ragged breathing.

He had looked fine the day before...but then again, who had been paying actual attention? Everyone had been so focused about the match between Renjou and Koga. No wonder no one noticed the old man's health.

And the old man was probably just too stubborn to tell anyone. Until today, when he was too gone to bring back from sickness... No. Yuzu couldn't think like that.

"...Hi, old man."

No one was outside, but she still felt self-conscious about her words. Hakkaku and Ginta had made sure to distract the clan from detecting her smell. And even before, they had made sure to have Yuzu brush through plenty of strong-scented plants just in case.

She sat down at the bedside, grasping Robai's cold hand. This hand was bony, the skin callous. This old man was Kakuju's senior by many decades. Probably even more. He was a demon, after all.

It was so strange, seeing the old man like this. So quiet.

She remembered how she met the old man during her first time in the feudal era, how he had tried to kidnap her... How he failed and collapsed, and suddenly became indignant and demanded water. Then, Koga came and found him.

O--O

_"Sorry this retiree here troubled you," Koga apologized._

_"What did you say that for?" Robai snapped. "Why would I be any trouble?"_

O--O

Always fighting, it seemed. The old man always had something to say, always had to resist. To Yuzu, it was like he was trying to pick fights with anyone and everyone... But maybe that was because he was so old.

Maybe he felt he had to prove himself. To show he still had some fire left...

O--O

_"He's old and his body is weak," Koga murmured. He scowled. "But he still tries too hard."_

O--O

_Koga,_ Yuzu thought.

"Old man...you can't die, yet. Koga still needs you here." She grasped his hand with both of hers, just as she had done with Kakuju when he died. She shut her eyes to stop her tears. She'd cried enough that day. "Remember what I said before? What Koga thought about you..."

O--O

_"He's like a real grandfather to me. He looked after me a lot when I was younger."_

O--O

_Don't die... Live._

O--O

_"He's been an old man ever since I was born... But I sure wish he could live just a little bit longer."_

O--O

Live

She saw the flash of light even though her eyes had been closed, the glow bright enough to shine through her eyelids.

But the light was familiar. Scarlet, warm... Yuzu knew exactly what it was as she opened her eyes. Especially now that she saw the glow coming from her hands, the light drifting upwards like fire.

Yuzu stared in confusion. She hadn't evoked it. Not on purpose, at least...

_Shikigami...what are you doing?_

She felt herself slump just as her eyes closed.

--

O----------O

--

Koga didn't understand what was happening. And he hated it. All of it.

That sunken feeling in his chest, that coldness that wasn't weather-related, the burning sensation in his eyes, how difficult it was to swallow... How he couldn't enter a simple room. Instead, he stood next to the entryway, back pressing against the rock of the lair.

And yet, Yuzu had gone.

She had probably only talked to the old man a few times, and she had gone. The clan would've slaughtered any human to step foot in the lair, she had gone still. Then again, Yuzu was likely to not have known what the clan would've done to her.

Ignorance would be the death of her one day... Hakkaku and Ginta help her get in; Koga could guess that much.

But--But that ignorance was _why_ she had been able to go so easily. Yuzu didn't _know_. _Yuzu_ hadn't been raised by the geezer, _Yuzu_ hadn't grown up learning how to hunt and fight and _live_ from him.

_Yuzu_ hadn't awoken that morning to find Hakkaku and Ginta waiting for her. She hadn't been hit by the news from them that the old man had collapsed. She hadn't felt dead as her feet carried her to where the old man lay. She hadn't been struck so hard from a mere _glimpse_ of the old man's _hand_ so limp that she was suddenly running.

_Yuzu_ was the one who was throwing up in the forest over a stupid fucking _dream_ of all things!

And she was the one at the old man's side.

She was practically a stranger. And Koga who had been _raised_ by... Idly, he remembered what Yuzu had said earlier. He thought of how horribly ironic it would be if the old man passed while he stood outside, struggling on the thought of whether to go in or not. He had to go in.

_Go_, he willed himself.

But his body wouldn't move as his mind commanded, staying glued to the side of the tunnel. He clenched his teeth and his fist swung back to pound the wall of stone behind him.

_Dammit, what's wrong with me today?_

O--O

_A wolf demon cub bawled in a forest, alone._

_Where did the others go? They had been right there... He had been right next to Ginta and Hakkaku. And then, something happened._

_He remembered yells and everyone moving quickly past him, there were feathers in the air, and the glint of sunlight off something sharp. Danger. He had been told of the Birds of Paradise by the smelly old man many times._

_How they'd been fighting with the wolf demons over territory--_

_...The pup's crying halted at the same time as his heart; when the screech had sounded, when he realized how close it was._

_He'd whirled around just as the massive Bird fell into a dive._

_The boy gaped, vaguely feeling his legs give out on him, frozen with fear. He thought, it's no use. He would die, he knew he would. He'd seen _grown_ wolf demons get killed by the Birds, even the strongest ones! And he stood no chance. He would die..._

_And he was right._

_The talons would have killed him instantly, puncturing his armor and flesh to stab through his organs, shattering his bones in a crushing grasp. Would have, had not for the form that lunged from the bushes, plucking the pup from the ground in the mad dash and diving away from the bird claws._

_The landing area hadn't been planned, though, and the two went tumbling down a slope that had been hidden by flora. It was the landing that finally broke the ball-form they had shaped into and Robai sat up, huffing, winded sooner than a younger demon would have been, but otherwise uninjured._

_His glare, still piercing and not yet affected by his aging at this time, bore down on the boy. And his knuckles swiftly clocked the child's head._

_"I told you to stay close, you little fool!"_

_He raised his hand again, but paused as he finally took in the full sight of the boy... The sniffling noises coming from the pup, the trembling shoulders, the tight grip of the small fist that clung to his armor._

_Robai's gaze softened, if only slightly, and was averted. His scowl twisted uncomfortably, as if he were just recalling the age of the small one before him._

_"Stupid pup," Robai muttered._

_But his hand was gentle as he ruffled Koga's hair._

O--O

His fingers were clutching at the pulled-back black locks. His nails were digging into his scalp, as if trying to grab the memory through his skull and shred it. He was grinning broadly against his forearms, a look of disgust.

"What a stupid time...," he muttered through his teeth, "to be remembering such random shit."

As the moment passed, Koga felt his hands relax and lower. He felt his head tilt upwards until he faced the roof of the tunnel where the gray slate above held no advice for him.

"Fuck."

With a final suck of air, too little air and too quickly (but everything seemed to be passing too fast that day), Koga whirled around and forced the move into the room. The fur that hung like a curtain brushed over his face just briefly as he entered, so that he had to close his eyes for that moment only and it took so much energy combined with will before his eyes would open up to the chamber, to the bed--

"Kid?"

And he was at the bedside, the girl soundless and limp in front of him.

...She was fine. No injuries. Just sleeping. She was alright. And Koga remembered to inhale.

It felt strange, seeing her like this. He had been with her while she slept two times before. Yet...this was different. Those times, she had mumbled; she had drooled; she had stirred and twitched... She had still seemed alive.

But this time...he could barely even see her chest rise from breathing.

At that moment, he couldn't name the emotion that seized him and had him grasp Yuzu's shoulders and shake them, that made his voice rise and sound thin.

"H-_Hey_. Wake up!"

"Stop that, you idiot!" a hoarse voice snapped.

For the second time that day, Koga's breath left him.

It had been in one sharp motion, head snapping to face where the croaky voice came from; but for Koga it seemed to take hours for him to crane his stiffened neck towards the source.

An old man looked at him reproachfully. "Let her rest."

Koga realized he was gaping and quickly lowered the gaze of his widened eyes.

Almost cautiously, Koga rose away from Yuzu to face the old man who was just smiling...a little too much for Koga's comfort. After all, he was used to seeing the old man cranky and complaining.

"What...happened?"

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

There were two voices in the dark.

One was indignant and she knew it as the old man. And the other she had known immediately as Koga's voice. At first, they seemed soft but quickly became snappy as if they were arguing. And then, they became soft again. A rather annoying pattern that Yuzu knew she would not be able to sleep through.

She was in some kind of makeshift bed, fur snugly tucked around her. For some reason, she felt drained and exhausted. Her limbs felt heavy as she tried to stir out of what felt like a deep slumber.

She opened her eyes and was able to make out in the dim light smooth rock roofing whatever chamber she was in. She sat up slowly, the drained feeling keeping her heavy. The voices that accompanied her stopped.

She began to rub her eyes, still a bit groggy, as she began to recall what happened before she fell asleep. But her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a sharp pain at the side of her head that sounded off as a _thonk!_ noise.

She sharply turned a glare on whoever did that, though she had a very educated guess. And her glare landed on Koga, who was pulling his fist back.

"_Idiot_! Do you know what you just pulled?"

What a lovely voice to wake up to. Her guess had been very correct, indeed.

"No! I don't!" Yuzu replied, rubbing her head where Koga had hit her. "Meanie---I didn't do _anything_!"

Thwack!

"_Hey_!" Koga, hand on the spot on his head that just got hit, whirled to face the old man. "What was _that_ for?"

"Don't you beat up on her!" Robai snapped. "She used that light to help!"

"You mean the Shikigami?" Yuzu asked.

"Hmph. The powers humans have now... These are strange times." Robai shook his head. "That power brought my strength back."

"_Really_? That's great, old man--!"

"But it's stolen time."

"...Huh?"

Robai turned to her, frowning. "For a young person to give their years to such an old fool like myself...seems like such a waste."

"'Years'...?" Yuzu repeated. "W-Wait a minute! Does that mean I die sooner now or something? But I don't even know when I was supposed to die originally!"

"That's why you're an idiot," Koga told her in a growl. "You don't even know what you're doing half the time."

"Hou..."

"But whatever comes, comes. We'll just have to deal with it then."

Yuzu looked up curiously. "'We'?"

"Hn? Well, we're allies, aren't we?"

"...Yeah." She grinned and nodded. "Yeah."

Robai looked from Koga to Yuzu wordlessly in observation.

"If you want someone to spend the rest of your life with, though," he coughed, "Koga's not your best choice."

Koga's jaw dropped. He looked torn between confusion and frustration. "Who the hell _said_--? ..._Argh_! I _told_ you, old man! I only want KAGOME! _Kagome_! _Another_ human girl!"

"Bah! The youth these days _never_ know what they want, anymore."

Koga's teeth made a snapping noise as he closed his jaw to grind them. "You are such a _stupid_ old man."

Robai stared at Koga in shock and indignant rage. "Don't you talk to _me_ that way, you little--!"

Koga only continued, voice rising. "All you do is stink and bitch and be one annoying pain in the ass... And---And it's going to _stay_ that way! You're going to fucking LIVE and you're gonna WATCH me turn the wolf demon clan into something POWERFUL! No more of this 'dying' nonsense, because you're too...too _cool_ for that! YOU GOT THAT, YOU AGING ASSHOLE?"

Yuzu smiled proudly. "Ko--"

But she had no time to finish before Koga yanked her along with him as he made a hurried escape from the scene, leaving the old man blinking and bewildered.

O--O

_"Seeing you like this, I think you're still pretty cool, old man!"_

_The statement made him grin. And he even shared, to a _human_ stranger, how much he took it as a compliment._

_"I'm sure Koga thinks the same. He probably won't say that to your face, just because of the way he is."_

O--O

And yet...just now...

Finally, Robai just shook his head.

"Stupid pup," the old man muttered.

Then, he started to chuckle and then began to laugh. His cackling alerted the clan (who had been stirred by the sound of Koga's shouting) and Hakkaku and Ginta, thinking Yuzu was still there, tried to stop them; they were all extremely shocked to find Robai standing and healthily heaving large belly laughs.

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

Koga could hear Yuzu's loud laughter even through the wind whistling in his ears as he ran, keeping a firm grip on her wrist that forced her to keep up.

He dashed just slightly below an average wolf demon's speed, and Yuzu wasn't even running. He was going so fast, her feet rarely had time to touch the ground as she was pulled along. Instead, each step was a light beat against the ground to keep herself from being dragged.

The wolf demon slowed, finally stopping into a clearing. He had released Yuzu's wrist; she continued in a fit of chuckles, thrown by the speed of the run, but slowed and stumbled with wobbly legs to a tree.

She was breathless from the run, but guffaws kept escaping her mouth and blocking the inhale of air. She would be laughing at one point; and then immediately be struck by the recoil as her lungs yanked breath down her throat, falling against the tree's trunk.

And watching her, Koga couldn't help but burst out laughing as well. "Geez, you look like you're insane."

"I-It's--" Yuzu was now trying to squeeze words between her wheezes and giggles. "--what y-y-you..._haha_...said to...the old man! Heeheehe!"

"Oh, sure," Koga muttered, scowling a bit. "I make an emotional 'n' deep speech and you _laugh_."

"S-Sorry! It was just so...so..._awkward_!" She completely gave up speaking and toppled against the tree for support as she fell to her mirth. The wolf demon glared at her as she calmed down to drunken chortles and she smiled apologetically, though out of breath. "But...I'm glad...everything worked out."

Koga smirked, looking upwards. "Yeah. So am I."

The sky was completely gray, the shapes of the clouds forming what could be seen as scary faces from a child's bad dream.

Koga's smirk faded and he glanced back at the Shikigami-user, who was hunched in trying to catch her breath. It reminded him of how she'd been earlier, near Kaede's village...collapsed and puking.

To get a reaction like that out of _anyone_... Even Yuzu, he knew, shouldn't have gotten so spooked from a simple dream.

"Hey."

His ally was still bent over and beaming. "Yeah?"

"What was that nightmare about? The one you were so worked up over."

Yuzu stilled.

In truth, she had forgotten all about it. The dream, Naraku, the village, the corpses, the death, being erased from her own time... And it was all catching up to her again in a rush of thought. But...she couldn't just make it all go away. She couldn't bring the dead back to life. Heal the sick, but not the dead...

"Oh, that."

She wanted to be strong. That was something she could do. Or try to. Like how she had tried earlier that day...tried to stand through the mess that was her fault, even if indirectly; like how she had failed.

It had been too huge a step for her. And the others had been there to catch her when she couldn't make it. But there were other, smaller steps to take at a time.

She smiled at Koga and said, "It was nothing."

That could be the first.

The next would be enduring the others. They were most likely back at the village and ready to howl at her for disappearing. It was in that moment that Yuzu figured she should start heading back.

* * *

compared to my last few chapters, this one was quite short. 

all of the short flashbacks with Robai and Koga are just quotes from the video game! so, hopefully all of you have seen that event. otherwise, i know it'll cause a good amount o' confusion...

so, **just how many of you fell for my trick Author's Note above**? i updated today just for that XD! pathetic? sad? nah, just easily amused. just like you lot XD!

well, i've updated within a month, so i'm quite proud of myself at the moment. but...where would any author be without the great power of their reviewers?

**AnimeDutchess**-- long? _really_? well, sorry if you didn't like it being lengthy... this one was a pretty short chapter, so i hope this'll make up for the inconvenience. as for soon updates... this was pretty quick, so the chances of following up with another quick one... eheh... well, thanks for the review, Dutchess XD!

**Dante Taisho**-- MichiruSango? oh, NO! alas, a deal's a deal. i'll check it out! hopefully, you won't be as much of a slacker as i XD. geez... you and **all the other damn reviewers**...spoiling me with compliments! i'll definitely review your story, t'would be a massive honor to just lay eyes on your oh-so-godly writing! lol.

**Ear-Tweak-Sama**-- ...more spoiling! and of course, it's from the ever-virtuous **Ear-Tweak-Sama**! but, _all_ the input? now, _that's_ a positive writing-attitude. if someone gives _me_ constructive criticism, i get the worst writer's block possible! i guess the thing is, i wrongly believe that if i were any good at writing, i wouldn't _need_ to be corrected. that's why i dislike _giving_ other people tips, as well. i don't want them to get the nasty writer's block i do. it's a horrible reaction that constantly nips down my writing-growth, but luckily, no one's tried to give me advice on "Temporary Alliance," yet. well, i've given you this next update! and now you know what has happened next. but sorry it doesn't answer your question of Inuyasha having sudden changes in feeling. it's okay, Tweak! waiting is around every corner for every soul! caterpillars must wait to be butterflies; the children in "Lord of the Flies" had to wait to be rescued; i must wait for inspiration to strike me across the face, and so you must persevere through waiting for the next update! don't worry, you're not alone! just hold out XD!

**-Kiyri-**-- again with the spoiling! and it's a double-'awesome' from **-Kiyri-**! i'm a bit out of breath from giving **Tweak-Sama** a morale-boosting speech about waiting, i'll just --insert speech from **Ear-Tweak-Sama**'s review here--. yeah, i'm lazy...'_brilliant_'? WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE SO NICE TO ME T.T...aw... and, -Kiyri-, i almost thought you disappeared off you haven't been updating "Expect The Unexpected". you're leaving your fans, hanging, lol! but, thank you very much for your review.

**Twistedmemories**-- 'another awesome...' 'another...' 'another awesome cha--' YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM, TWISTED! **YOU'RE ALL TOO NICE** XD! ah... thanks. i'm glad i can write things people enjoy. you have a great day/month as well. and thank you for reviewing.


	9. Duet

Chapter Nine-- "Duet"

**

* * *

**

"So...you think it'll be better this way, then?"

He didn't know what she was thinking. He had wondered how it would come to this, now. He had always thought about it; it was hard not to. He just wondered if she thought of it as much as he.

She only nodded. "It'd be for the best."

Before he could reply, her eyes widened suddenly as she realized how her words sounded.

"For them, you know?" she corrected, explaining herself. "I mean...so that they might lay off a bit."

Inside, she cursed. It was like she couldn't talk anymore...not around him. She felt like he was never listening. Even if he was... Her voice would always stumble, and then become caught. And when she looked at him, he would usually be looking at something else. She knew it was possible for people to be listening, but just looking somewhere else---she did it, too---but for some reason, when he did it, it drove her crazy.

He had paused, catching onto what else her words could've meant before she caught herself. He hadn't noticed. Probably would never have if she hadn't... He was probably just tired. Yeah... Especially after everything that's happened, everyone was rightfully overwhelmed. Even resting against her, he still felt uneasy.

Still, he wondered whether agreeing to this would prove to be more harmful than helpful to them...

For now, he only agreed.

"...Yeah. For them."

The two lovers sat back against a common tree trunk, shoulders pushing against one another as they reclined.

Their fingers were loosely laced, but there was no emotion to the contact.

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

Yuzu had been awake for a while. But she was just now opening her eyes.

Drained. Spent. Tired.

She'd never regain the strength she had given to Robai. That strength and time belonged to him now. She wondered if she'd ever regret doing what she had done. It's not as if she could tell. She had to just go with the fact that things were sometimes woven together to work out and fall perfectly to suit one's preferences...or end disastrously in tragedy. Maybe both at once. Or neither.

Groggily, she vaguely remembered herself wanting to be by herself so badly. To just get away.

But...waking up with no one else in Kaede's hut to nothing except silence... Not even Shippo and Kohaku's breathing accompanying her...

It seemed colder. And each time she blinked, in the mere flash of blindness she expected green tentacles to lash at her, to curl around her limbs, and drag her towards a giant eye of blaring red.

She saw the endless stream of corpses, the rotten skin and caked blood; their twitching limbs that shouldn't have been moving. Yet they were grabbing at her, now, crying even, groaning out to her. Screaming angrily. Sobbing. Why, why, why. She was to blame. Make it better. Terrified, she would seek out the others. She wasn't ready for this step---too much. Too frightening.

...She was alone.

Yuzu gritted her teeth as tears began to blur her vision. Angrily, she pressed her knuckles against her temples, trying to shake the emotions off her.

_You're done with your grieving, now. Keep moving forward. Keep moving. Don't forget...but don't linger._

She wasn't even sure if that had been her own voice, but it gave her the will to sit up and push the covers aside. No more curling into a ball and angsting. What did she say the day before? About being strong? Steps forward. Steps forward.

Besides, sometimes she was grateful she was alone when she woke up. That way, she could fix her bed-hair and wipe the drool and sleep off her face before seeing Inuyasha. She giggled lightly, remembering how everyone had been hard on her for leaving Kaede's Village for so long.

The break in their voices that had hinted insanity... Inuyasha being the first who yelled at her.

O--O

_"AND WHERE THE HELL WERE _YOU

O--O

That was...what? The third time he'd been worried about her? Or...no, wait. Did how he comforted her in Kururugi Village count as worrying? Or just comforting? ...Why was she so keen on keeping count?

"Cuz I'm a loser," she mused, slouching dreamily as she thought of the half-demon.

"Who says?"

With a squeak, Yuzu sprang away from where the voice seemed to have come from. She whirled around to the entrance of the shack, startled gray locking with amused gold. In that moment, her heart stopped.

_H-He's seeing... I'm..._

"Inu...yasha," Yuzu mumbled. She stared at him, petrified. He was staring. He was staring. At her. She'd just woken up. He was looking at her.

_Sleep face bed hair dried drool eye nasties oily skin..._

"I didn't think you'd be awake," the half-demon snickered, prompted into a playful mood by her spastic reaction. And unbeknownst to Yuzu, he didn't pay as much attention her after-sleep flaws as she thought. "Since you sleep in all the time."

Yuzu's face became blank as her moods shifted places. The expected yell came:

"Not _all_ the time!"

What he didn't expect was a pillow to slam into the side of his head. Caught off-guard, he fell onto his side; his view now looking up at Yuzu who gripped the pillow haughtily.

With a snort, Inuyasha's grin broadened. "_All_ the time!"

"_No_!"

The pillow swung down in assault again, but he easily caught her wrist in one hand and held it fast in a firm grip. For a second, her determined gaze met his less-riled one, before her eyes turned away from him to concentrate on fighting against his hold.

He noticed her shivering slightly, her cold hand shaking in his grip. He paused, wondering if her arm would break if she continued to struggle. He compared her bones to dry sticks he could easily snap if he'd just tightened his grasp...even slightly.

And still, she persisted in pushing the pillow downwards, her other hand now assisting in the push. For that moment, there seemed to be no give in her. And that...stirred something in Inuyasha.

He wanted to see more.

"And when you're not sleeping, you're causing trouble for the rest of us!" he goaded with a smirk.

The struggle against him ceased. The pillow dropped onto his shoulder with a light fall. That determined gray gaze darkened as the stun of his taunt stung her, then became submissive in retreat.

"Heh...yeah."

A small smile had crept onto her features.

Inuyasha felt her tugging out of his grasp. Weakly. Silently begging him to let go. A contrast to how she had just been when trying to hit him with the pillow. His palm seemed to flinch at the new gap where air had replaced her wrist. His hand flexed into a tight fist to fill it.

He cursed himself, sitting up as an attempt to close the distance between them as she pulled away. She still had that stupidly fake smile on her face as an awkward silence began to pass over them.

Inuyasha scowled, making a note to beat himself later. He should've known she'd still be edgy... He himself was having a difficult time fighting off a cloud of depression, thinking about yesterday.

Saying "I didn't mean it" never worked. That much he's learned. He looked at the girl who was desperately avoiding eye contact at the same time fighting off unwanted memories from the immediate past.

"Hey, stop with all that sulking," he commanded, daring to wield a hard tone. "Are you gonna spend the rest of the day with me in _that_ mood?"

His breath was subconsciously held as he waited for her reaction. He knew it was risky testing a fragile mood, and it would result in her either sinking into a deeper misery or...just what she was doing now.

A blink. Two. Her head snapped up, eyes wide in surprise.

"The...day...?" she mumbled, confused.

He released the held breath, glad the worst hadn't occurred. "Yeah. Today's some weird holiday back in your era--" his eyes searched her expression for a break of sadness, but luckily it didn't happen "--and Kagome wanted to go back and spend it with her family. And she wanted me to come along. So..."

The Shikigami-user had turned herself all the way around, staring and listening with attentive ears. Her mind was completely derailed from dark thoughts, replaced by curiosity and hope.

The corners of Inuyasha's mouth twitched upward, though he tried to fight them. He looked away from her, feeling as if his eyes would give away his triumph and mirth at how easily distracted she was. "So, since we're leaving for a while and we're gonna spend a lot of time together while we're there...we agreed on some time away from each other today. And since you two've been trying..."

He met her gaze again.

"Get it...?"

Her eyelids fluttered rapidly as if awakened by his addressing her. "Ah--! Um..." Slowly, but surely, she nodded.

"Good." He sat back, exhaling as if a tense moment had passed. Then, he grinned at her. "I guess you'd better tell that mangy wolf."

Yuzu was still gaping as he concluded his message, his words taking time to sink in as they replayed over in her head. "Y-Yeah... Yeah." And then they finally hit her. "I _will_!" She scrambled from Kaede's shack, first running backwards to call back to Inuyasha. "I-I'll be _right_ back! So stay here!"

And she spun back around to break into a full forward sprint, energized by this news.

The air was thick, she noticed. And when she looked up, the sky was a rounded pattern of gray. The rumbling of the sky only sent more excitement zapping through her system.

This--This was their chance! This was the door and it was being left _wide open_!

Oh, the day was _too short_! And she'd slept in, as well, and that in itself probably wasted away a good amount of hours! Judging the sky, there was a chance it'd rain and end their outings just as night fell, if not earlier. She had to hurry and tell Koga; go go go--! He was probably lounging around _somewhere_ close by, waiting for her scent to part with Inuyasha's.

Figuring she was deep enough into the woods, she began to beckon her ally.

"Koga! _Koga_!"

She huffed, spinning to try and get her voice to sound off in every direction. The world whirled around her.

"KOGAAAA--!"

"_What_?"

Suddenly, the wolf demon appeared in a place that'd been empty just her last spin-around.

He was picking his ear with his pinky finger and Yuzu grinned, dizzily making her way towards him. She attempted to tell him what was happening. Five times. But she'd forgotten to breathe during the rush to find him.

Finally, Koga told her to shut up until she could talk straight.

She only laughed breathlessly. Same old Koga... Cool and arrogant. Even so, Yuzu could tell there was still that lingering tension in him from yesterday. And that only spurred her further to rush her delivery of what she had to say.

"Inuyasha told me he'd spend time with me today for me and my feelings! And Kagome's doing the same for you!" she finally got out. She inhaled deeply to catch more of her breath. "_That's_ what I wanted to tell you."

She gave a whoop of triumph and looked back to the wolf demon, who hadn't uttered a word.

And that wasn't surprising. She hadn't been able to talk, either, when she was told. She thought Koga'd do that. That or maybe cheer like she was doing, maybe he'd do that after... But not like this.

She thought he'd maybe stare at her in disbelief, but not like this. She thought he'd maybe be confused about it at first while a million thoughts rushed through his head, but not like this... Not this way.

Like he had just heard something horrible.

Slowly, his hand rose and his middle finger gently pressed against a point on his temple, as if he was halting an oncoming headache. He wasn't looking at her anymore, instead at the ground and in an almost inaudible voice, he murmured Kagome's name as if asking why.

Then he looked up in a sharp motion, locking eyes with Yuzu again. "You know what this means?"

"What? How come you look so sad?"

"...They're sacrificing time with each other to share time with us, _for_ us. They must have both agreed on it."

"So? So? This is our chance, Koga!"

"No. This means we never had a chance to begin with." He was clenching his teeth. "This means they're so confident about their love for one another...that they're willing to hang around us because they know we'd never be able to break 'em up. They're only humoring us. They're..._degrading_ us."

Yuzu opened her mouth; she _had_ to say otherwise. That wasn't why! It wasn't... Yet she couldn't find the words to support this.

"But...I think we knew all along that we never had a chance," Koga continued softly, yet bitterly. "All those times I pretended you were Kagome, and you pretended I was the mutt... That's proof we'd already given up."

Yuzu found her voice... "_What're you talking about_--?"

"Settling for make-believe versions because...we'd have already realized we could never have the real thing."

...and lost it again. She chewed on her bottom lip, trying to form a strong opposing statement to prove him wrong.

"No...that's not it," Yuzu protested lamely. "You even said before you kissed me the second time...that we did it so we didn't go crazy with want."

He didn't seem to hear her, turned around and contenting himself by kicking down a tree and cursing. Then, he was silent again. He didn't respond to Yuzu as she said his name. Twice. And he kept his back to her.

That for some reason was getting on her nerves more than she thought it should have. But she had been in an actual good mood just a few moments ago. And...it was _hard_ to stay in such a good mood after...what happened...

She didn't want to wallow in self-pity anymore, and yet Koga was doing a wonderful job bringing her down. Koga. _Koga_.

She reacted angrily. "I can't believe I'm hearing this from _you_! All those times you insult me and complain about how weak I am, how many times you shoved me forward and _forced_ me to keep going! Just because you wanted Kagome _that_ bad! And now you're just _quitting_!"

Koga snapped around, meeting her glare with his fiercer and more practiced own. "And YOU think _YOU_ of all people got the right to _criticize_ ME?"

"QUITTING!" Yuzu raved on. "NOW! _Now_ of all times to quit! _Now_ that we've tried so hard!"

"And I guess you're fucking PERFECT to tell me about quitting! Listen, puny mortal; without ME, you'd have already done it!"

"_YOU_ quit when the old man was DYING and without _ME_, just WHAT would you have--?"

Yuzu caught her voice by the tail of the sentence, covering her mouth to seal the words again as they came bounding back drenched in regret; she stared at Koga with wide eyes. And the look on the wolf demon's face foreshadowed murder.

"K-Koga--"

"_YOU_ NEED TO LEARN HOW TO GET THE FUCK OVER IDIOT DREAMS!"

"IT WASN'T A DREAM, IT---!" her voice choked her, lodged in her airway. _BloodCorpsesNarakuTouchStenchCryColdDon'tLingerWeakStopBeStrong_. In the mess of thoughts, she feigned harshness. "It was a _nightmare_!"

"That's the best you can do?"

"_Yes_!"

The wolf demon's mouth contorted as he fought the grin breaking through his scowl. He turned away from her quickly, shoulders shaking with caged guffaws. "I can't even get into a heated argument with you, you're so pathetic!"

Yuzu's mouth formed a frown, not letting the embarrassment get to her.

Koga's eyes widened in surprise as her hand wrapped around two of his fingers. And she tugged, towing him towards a tree with a rather fat trunk. With that, she knelt down and began to look for something on the ground.

"...What are you doing?" Koga asked the human.

"I'm showing you," Yuzu replied simply. "You've showed me lots of things, now it's my turn. Hold on... Lemme find a sharp rock... Ah, here we go!"

In idle interest, Koga watched her take the jagged stone to the tree and carve awkward lines.

"In me 'n' Kagome's time, lovers carve their names in a tree and draw a heart around it," Yuzu explained to him in a wistful voice.

And he could tell, even though her back was towards him, that she was thinking of her mutt and blushing. His gaze drifted back to her diagram and his eyebrow raised.

"Uh...you're heart's a little lopsided."

"That's cuz it's a circle!" Yuzu said indignantly after her shoulders had twinged from the comment. She finished writing the names inside the shape. "I always knew that if I carved anything into a tree, I'd put it in a circle. Cuz, hearts break...but circles go on forever."

Above her last, she started on another pair of names.

"Hey, why're you doing a second one?" Koga demanded.

"It's not a second one! It's for _us_!"

He jabbed his fingers and thumb on her head. "Too bad we're not _lovers_. That would require sex. _Constantly_. All we've done is the old mouth-to-mouth. And don't think that whole mate-for-a-day thing counts--!"

"I'm not stupid!" Yuzu snapped finally to cut him off. Her face had turned beet red at the mention of the sensual activity. "Circles can be used for friends, too... In this case, temporary allies." She finished off the mark with a circle around the names before standing, beaming proudly at her work. "So, temporary allies forever!"

Koga folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "You know, that doesn't make any sense.

Yuzu stuck out her tongue a little and knocked on her head a few times as light punishment. "You're right...it _is_ contradictory, isn't it?"

He shook his head indifferently. "It doesn't matter. But why a tree?"

A pause. The Shikigami-user stood back, pondering on this for a long while before giving her answer. "Actually, I dunno. Maybe it's something like how your relationship with grow and be healthy just like a tree."

"Sure. If it doesn't die after you hack into it." He watched her for a reaction with a smirk. He knew trees lived stubbornly, but just wanted to give her a hard time.

"Ah! Right!" Yuzu gasped. "Sorry, tree! I didn't even ask..."

And normally, this would've been the reaction he was looking for. If it hadn't been so bizarre. If her eyes weren't watering, and if she hadn't pressed her hands against the bark, fully leaning and staring at the tree intently as if expecting a response..._then_ it would been the reaction he was fishing for.

Otherwise, Koga would have to say something. And he did.

"You're _apologizing_ to a _tree_."

"So what if I am? It's a living thing, too! It's my equal!"

"Then why are you referring to the tree as an 'it' and not by gender?"

"...Cuz...I can't tell if it's a girl or boy!"

"What if people called you 'it'? Thanks to your _size_, it can get difficult to tell." He eyed her breasts.

Yuzu was silent as she gave the wolf demon a tired glare. Then, "Oh, shut up, Koga... You'd carve yours 'n' Kagome's names into a human's back if I wasn't here."

"True that."

Suddenly, the Shikigami-user jolted, as if getting shocked. She turned to Koga. "We're wasting time! Inuyasha's waiting for me! And Kagome's waiting for you!"

The mention of Kagome seemed to get Koga in motion. "Then let's hurry this up." He smirked. "Even if they _are_ doing this just because of the strength of their relationship, that doesn't mean we can't use it to suit our advantage."

Yuzu beamed. "Any ideas?"

He pounded a fist into his other hand, pumped as adrenaline rushed through him. "I'm itching for something all-out." He began to head in a direction opposite of the village. "Come on, so we don't get overheard."

The Shikigami-user was about to follow, but realized she was still hanging onto the jagged rock from earlier. Slowly, she looked back to the tree she had violated. Grumbling from above reminded her of the weather and the time she was wasting and she hurried back over to the tree.

She quickly muttered another apology to nature as she started on another marking.

"_Hey_!" came the snap from her ally.

He was already too far ahead of her to see what she was doing.

"Just a sec!" Yuzu yelled back.

She hastily finished the glyph and stepped back to admire her work with a proud smile, just as she had done with the other two. The difference of this was that this circle held two names, but neither was her own.

It took another impatient shout from the wolf demon to get her to drop the rock and hurry to meet him.

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

Kagome had greeted him with a kind smile and said his name.

Koga said nothing.

And continued in his silence as they found privacy hiking through the forest. He had nothing to say. The boastful, obnoxious Koga was wordless. His clan would have never believed it. Yet there he was, walking side-by-side with a human. That wasn't so hard to believe since it was Kagome...

His clan knew and had gotten over his feelings for her.

What they wouldn't have guessed was that Kagome was spending time with him willingly. Without Inuyasha or anyone around... It was almost as shocking as a silent Koga. But that didn't matter.

Kagome didn't seem to mind doing all the talking. But it wasn't a rampant jumble of words like how Yuzu would sometimes speak.

It was fluid and clear. And he liked it.

She told him more about the era she came from, spoke how "cute" it would be if Sango and Miroku ever got together, ranted about how annoying Inuyasha could be at times... And in-between words, she would sometimes look to him and seem shocked his eyes were on her. Then, she would throw Koga one of her smiles.

And the wolf demon decided that, maybe even for the first time, he really was in love.

It was perfect.

--

O----------O

--

She came back to him shy at first.

Red in the face and words cut short by awkwardness. Before Inuyasha finally egged her out of it with light and harmless jabs of teases. And soon their conversation consisted only of playful, pointless bickering as they ventured farther from familiar territory. Until they came across a cut in their path. A cliff. And from there, they could see the oncoming storm.

The clouds before them were dark, brilliant blue snaps of light stomping down on the mountains, booms echoing out and hitting them. They watched, the explosions and flashes making their hearts speed up in excitement. Yuzu felt herself grin, deeming this equivalent to watching a movie together.

From the corner of her eye, Yuzu could see the half-demon stretching and yawning. He seemed a bit worn out. And Yuzu felt a bit guilty, having him here spending time with her instead of napping like he liked to do. But then, she froze, feeling Inuyasha's laced hands on her shoulder.

His forehead came down to rest, pressing his hands into her shoulder slightly. "Stay still."

She blinked and looked in his direction, still frozen and stunned and wondering if this was really happening or just another one of her stupid daydreams. "Huh?"

"Stay still for a moment." He waited a moment before closing his eyes. "...Thank you."

There was no blush on her face. Nor was her heart beating in a hyper rush. And after everything, after storm after storm of emotions and events... Yuzu finally felt a calm sweep over her. She felt...happy.

It was perfect.

--

O----------O

--

"Oh, it's raining."

He took his gaze off her, looking at the gray sky. His eyes closed slightly as a rushing feeling built up in his head. Suddenly, he felt disoriented. Light-headed... As if he had just been yanked out of some sort of parallel time.

Like awakening from a dream... How much time had passed? Their surroundings had darkened considerably.

He looked back to the Kagome and realized she seemed too far away. The archer was taking a few steps forward, looking upwards like he had just been doing, holding her hands out and catching stray raindrops.

He could see some of droplets lingering on strands on her hair, not a big enough amount to make it damp. But soon, they began to come down in growing succession.

"I guess we should go," Kagome chuckled, smiling warmly at him. "Before it starts raining even harder. It's late, anyway."

--

O----------O

--

That said, he turned to go, but stopped, feeling a slight tug on his sleeve when he stepped forward. He looked back and found what he'd expected. Yuzu standing close to him, her thumb and forefinger holding a small bit of his robe.

The meek gesture now Yuzu's signature action.

He took in her red face, how she nibbled anxiously on her free hand's thumbnail. Her eyes slowly climbed to meet his. There was a set determination in them, like the spark he had seen earlier that day. And he could tell she was scared...but of what?

He stared back at her in question.

--

O----------O

--

He had taken her off guard, grabbing her arm so that she whirled around and faced him. His hands found their place on her shoulders, holding her in place. His grip didn't hurt her, but she yelled out, startled, as she met an intense gaze.

"Koga!"

--

O----------O

--

"...Yuzu?"

O--O

_All risks and chances were being taken, all walls were coming down, all of it was going to come down to three words._

_The two allies parted to meet their corresponding interests, the same thought running through their heads._

This is it!

O--O

"I love you, Kagome!"

_"I love you, Inuyasha."_

Koga brought his mouth to Kagome's. Their noses brushed.

_Inuyasha lowered his face close to hers. Yuzu closed her eyes._

Koga's grip tightened briefly as Kagome's hand rose between their mouths, her fingers meeting his kiss instead.

_Yuzu blinked as she felt Inuyasha's lips on her forehead._

"I need to see Inuyasha."

_"I gotta find Kagome."_

And then, she was gone.

_And then, he left._

O--O

_"Koga, what'll we do if they--?"_

_"They _won't

O--O

_...Well, they did._

The thunder chuckled darkly and Koga scowled as the gesture sent humiliation swooning over him.

His hair swung wetly, whipping his back each stride; it was a punishment, he figured, for...for failing, maybe. Still, his pace only quickened, his legs pounding hard against the ground---feet sometimes sinking completely beneath the mud---to send him up and forth into sharp strides.

He tore through the forest, winding between trees, listening hard for any sign of the girl he searched for. But all he heard was a world of falling water, the sky bellowing at him as lightning followed him in his strides hurling itself from cloud to cloud, and a rhythmic beat drumming from where his heart was banging heavily in empty space.

He was deaf, he was numb.

He was depending solely on sight.

Sight that was impaired by the rain and lack of light. Sight that was timed by the quickness of lightning as it cracked like a whip across the sky, lending only a moment of cerulean-tinted vision. Sight that _still_ worked relentlessly, piercing through the darkness, determined to catch the smallest glimpse of---

In the hesitation of blue flash, he spotted her...

...moving blindly and snail-slowly through the rain. Her feet shaky and sinking into the ground every step, the muck further delaying her speed. She finally gave in and collapsed with a light splash, the mud now sprayed down her lower body.

As he moved closer, his own feet were now almost as uncooperative as hers had been.

And though the thunder disguised most sounds, he heard her...

...crying. Of course she was crying. Always crying. Weak and crying. That was Yuzu. Now, bawling to the ground as her fingers dug into the slushed soil. Her voice was withered and pathetic, yet screaming heartbreak... Probably so sore by now.

She hadn't even noticed him in front of her, eyes too squinted and blurred by tears and rain.

He was reminded of just how small she was when he touched her...

...as he grabbed her shoulders, surprising her and halting a sob as she looked up.

Water. Dirt. Skin. Yuzu. Through all the barriers, he could still just barely make out her scent...

...just before tasting her...

...and his tongue moved with hers.

The sky exploded into brilliant light---fireworks, but where was the celebration?

They pulled back for breath, inhaling raindrops. Gazes caught, expressions identical, Koga wondered if they had ever understood each other better. Or maybe...had it always been like this?

In another flash of light, Kagome had appeared and Koga was sure that he, himself, had transformed as well. Another eye-lock. And they pushed for each other's mouths, desperately like starved dogs.

Her hands began to grasp at his armor and his fingers pulled up her blouse, fully baring chilled skin to even colder rain. A startled gasp. And he felt each twinge against his palms as they slid past her hips. With a jolt, she was suddenly pressed up against him and muffled only by his mouth.

The kisses were gluttonous. The moment rushed, fluid, and feverish all at once. Breaths stretched as teeth worked at watered skin, lips refusing air for flesh. Anguish-induced hunger.

They both needed this. Needed to _feel_ this.

Wet. Warm. Cold as fuck. Shaking, gasping, humiliated. Rejection. Rejection. Rejection.

Clothes were soon forsaken in the mud and pushed away by wild kicks.

Thunder burst through the air, blocking out a sharp cry. Pain. Koga thought he heard Yuzu say his name. The thought erased by something stronger as small fingers grasped and slipped against his shoulders, as the hotness consumed and clamped around him--

And they were moving again, welding wave upon wave into each other; the blows rolling down, each quicker than the last; the cries becoming louder; the movement more desperate than the raindrops racing down.

It was too late to break from the illusion because the game had gone too far.

Was it in the supposed 'afterglow' that they realized...?

Or maybe...they _knew_. Perfectly aware that it was no illusion, they'd _still_ done it. If to just _spite_ or even _affect_ the ones they desired... When the horribly lukewarm truth was, they hadn't affected them at all.

In silence, they laid caked in mud, waiting out the last fall of the remaining raindrops as the storm clouds began to pass. Come morning, all dampness would become frost. The early air would be colder than usual, chilling their bodies. But they would be too numb to notice.

And Yuzu would be the first to speak.

"We did something..._really_ bad...didn't we, Koga?"

* * *

hey-ya! long time no see! like...really, _really_ long time no see...eheh. 

ANYWAY, i've started to notice how many filler-chapters i've written. then again, they can't _really_ be counted as filler chapters since they _do_ have their little contributions to the plot. just not too much. then again, this fic has a really broad plot...Koga and Kururugi try to get Kagome and Inuyasha. so, i think it'll fine so long as i keep to that basic idea.

**Dante Taisho**-- HAHAHA, yes, vrry vrry funny. makes me giggle. cough. i dunno..._was_ i joking? it's not like i can tell the truth here, Tai. that's just giving away the story.

**Ear-Tweak-Sama**-- let's see...currently my world revolves around this fic (and i guess partially around Wild Arms 3, one of the trickiest rpgs i've ever played). i dunno if this'd be a good sequel to the game...this fic is really Kururugi-centric, whereas the game made Kururugi seem rather unimportant for a main character. plus, Koga didn't show too much interest in Kururugi in the game (until his event on Mount Houoh). but, that's fine cuz i'm satisfied enough with this being a fic. your questions _will_ be answered! once the fic is complete, that is. heheh...sorry, for making you wait all the time XD! waiting really seems to be your bane...so sorry.

**AnimeDutchess**-- good when it's long? oh...whoops XD. this chapter was a bit on the short side. and looking ahead, i'm not sure if chapters ahead'll be all that lengthy as well...but i can say that because of the midget chapters, i'll try twice as hard to lessen time spans between updates! keyword: _try_.

**-Kiyri-**-- yup. and i'll get to reading the actual fic once i revert back to a reading-mood instead of the current writing-mood (otherwise, i wouldn't be able to pay attention XD). if it's hard to get on the computer, there's always the old-fashioned pen 'n' paper. it may be a pain re-typing it all, but i like to think of it as a chance to revise. i'm glad the KogaYuzu vibe was there. he wasn't in chapter7, so i had to make sure to make up for his absence. and i'm glad you love it so far XD. i shall look forward to your next review!

**Twistedmemories**-- ah-ha! well, i'm glad someone actually fell for it. i was hoping at least one person would believe me XD...thanks for the compliment! hehe XD. _i_ look forward towards your next review.

**Moonclaw**-- thanks for calling my story great and interesting (and for calling my joke good)! it put me in a damn good mood. and i'm glad you like it so far! i've ceased your waiting only briefly by updating today XD! but sorry you don't find out what Naraku is up to yet. and as for InuyashaYuzu moments...well, there was a pretty big _Koga_Yuzu moment in this chap XD! sorry for the lack of InuYuzu.

**DraconWolf88**-- another e-mailer! you really encouraged me to keep writing, so thanks. let's make that request fic happen XD!

**Oprah**-- humping.

**Toku Tenshi**-- wow, so many reviews in a single sitting from a single reviewer! i'm amazed XD! i'm happy to hear more fics based on SecretoftheCursedMask are coming out. and that long-hand writing is still in use. yeah, i guess i've made her ditzier without meaning to. i know i made her wimpier...her personality didn't come out strongly to me in the videogame, so that's probably why i did what i did in the fic. the kissing-sessions really were random, heheh. but they are the foundation to that big KogaYuzu event that happened in this chapter (which will probably turn out just as pointless)! as for personal reasons to hate Naraku, Kagome doesn't have anything personal either. unless she really takes her shard-collecting job to heart. maybe it's personal enough for Shippo and Kagome that Naraku hurt their friends...? i dunno. haha! another fell for my joke! i really thought people wouldn't believe it since it was so dramatic XD. no worries, it really was a joke, however i can't always promise quick updates. thanks for reading 'n' reviewing!

**SORRY TO EVERYONE ABOUT THE DELAY! Thanks for reading and reviewing! XD**


	10. Derailment

wow. already, a year hath passed and this fic still isn't done! i'm taking quite a while XD... sorry bout that. well, happy belated anniversary **Temporary Alliance**!

Chapter Ten-- "Derailment"

* * *

Koga exhaled, letting himself slouch deeper into the hot water. The thick steam warmed even the parts of him that weren't in the water. Usually, he never bothered with hot springs (cold water worked well enough for him)... But before now, he'd never had a smell he _needed_ to wash off himself. He could already imagine how Inuyasha would react if the mutt caught Yuzu's scent all over him.

Behind him, on the other side of the large, smooth and stubby stone between them, Yuzu was just as quiet.

He could tell what was going through her mind... It was going through his as well. What now? What would happen? To them, to the alliance... Facing the mutt and Kagome again...

The wolf demon gritted his teeth, eyes shutting tightly for a moment to snap the line of thought. Now was not the time to fall to petty emotions. That wasn't him. He was the one who always knew what was what, wasn't he? It was Yuzu who always freaked out about the smallest things. Now, at something this big...he wondered just why she wasn't screaming her head off.

He turned his head slightly, just enough to see the back of her head peeking over the hump of rock raised from the water.

While sitting quietly might've been normal, it was the fact that she was so rigid that was strange. How she sat straight up, neck perfectly perpendicular to her shoulders. And how she sat so still, as if petrified... Maybe she was beyond the point of screaming.

He tried to speak, but his mind would blank out and his voice would refuse to come out.

Koga shook his head, frowning grimly. He really needed to think stuff out... Again, he tilted his head to watch her from the corner of his eye. No movement. He sighed silently, now scowling. Yuzu had never been one for confrontation. Always evading and avoiding, thinking she wasn't strong enough... And really, she wasn't. He needed something to keep her busy while he thought things through and figured everything out.

That's what he felt he should do. It wasn't as if someone else would do it.

"Just because we had sex, it doesn't mean you'll have a kid," he tried.

He felt relieved when Yuzu picked up on it and immediately leapt at the chance of thought-derailment. "But there's still the chance! Right? _Right_?" But that might have just proven how desperate she was to get something else to worry about instead.

Swallowing, Koga found he could speak more clearly as Yuzu allowed herself to be manipulated. "I mean, okay, so we mated--"

Yuzu whirled around to a stand, slapping her hands down on the rock between them. "'_Mated_'? What are we--_bunnies_?"

Koga smirked slightly. She was starting to sound like her old panicked self again... Luckily, there had been another problem she could focus on. Smaller, but big enough to matter.

She seemed to not care that Koga could have easily turned around to look at her nude figure. And he assumed it was because she thought she could go no lower than already having sex with him. But that was still strange. He remembered how past mates he'd been with would still shy away from view, even though they had nothing to hide because he'd seen it all.

But it could have been that simply, Yuzu trusted him not to look.

"Alright, alright!" he responded loudly, but then his voice lowered. "So we fucked."

"More like 'fucked _up_'!" On the other side of the stone, Yuzu plopped back down into the water. Her bottom lip trembled. "I'm like one of those problem kids on TV... My parents are dead and I go 'n' get knocked up!"

Koga had to say no more as the thought of being a mother spurred the Shikigami-user into panicked ramblings.

Not that Koga could say anymore. Yuzu's last coherent sentence had struck him. And it was then Koga realized what a kid she was. A kid. The idea had been to distract Yuzu, but now it was distracting him.

What would happen if...?

What if...?

Every time one mated with a female, there's always the risk of her getting pregnant. Whether big or extremely small, a risk is a risk. And now, there was the possibility that he'd just knocked up a kid. Yuzu _was_ a kid so what would happen if she _had_ one? Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

No. _No_. This wasn't his problem. He had the bigger one to focus on. Inuyasha and Kagome. That was more important. He had to think about _that_.

Koga glanced at Yuzu. A kid.

_Shit._

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

"Sango?"

The demon slayer looked up from tending to her weapon and would have sprung to her feet, had not for the clashing need to be seated as an overwhelming relief washed over her.

"_Yuzu_!" she exclaimed, startling a snoozing Kirara from her shoulder. "Where have you _been_? Do you know how worried all of us were--?"

Sango paused. Something was wrong. Yuzu was smiling, stepping out from the trees, and rubbing the back of her neck in a sheepish manner. But still, something was off. A darker undertone shadowed the Shikigami-user's light expression...

Kirara jumped from Sango's side to greet Yuzu; the girl bent down to pick up and cradle Kirara in her arms, though it looked like it was more for her own comfort than Kirara's. Sango bit back her scolding, letting Yuzu approach.

"Where _were_ you?" Sango asked in a more gentle tone. "Kagome and Inuyasha were wondering where you and Koga were..." She noticed how Yuzu's expression seemed to fall considerably at the mention of the earlier pair of names. "...but they couldn't find you, so the left already. They said they'd be back by tomorrow..."

The demon exterminator trailed off, deciding that the particular subject wasn't the best way to go as she studied the saddening face of the glum girl. Something must have happened...

The Shikigami-user sat down ungracefully, wincing just slightly. But Sango caught the brief change in expression. Maybe Yuzu was hurt...? The older of the two glanced over the younger one's legs, searching for some sort of injury. Nothing.

"Is something wrong?" Sango asked, her maternal instinct kicking in like with Kohaku.

Yuzu grinned. "Oh, no! N-Nothing at all! _Really_!"

Sango felt her eyebrow twitch. _Because _that_ was real convincing..._ She sighed. "What is it?"

The other girl remained silent, as if struggling to decide whether or not to tell the answer. Kirara purred to provide her some comfort.

"I can't help you if you can't tell me," Sango goaded gently. "Come on... I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Well, nothing's wrong," Yuzu lied, surprised she actually sounded casual and not obvious like before, "but I have a question..."

Sango blinked. "Is that all? Go on."

"It's about...um..." Yuzu's eyes darted around in paranoia. Her voice had lowered down to a hush. "I don't..."

Turning a deep shade of red, Yuzu finally resorted to quickly whispering what she had to say into Sango's ear.

"Not yet?" Sango looked stunned.

Yuzu nodded hastily, trying to pass the subject as soon as possible. "Y-Yeah. And...I was wondering if someone like me could...like...have a kid. I mean, um...in, like...the current situation..."

"Oh, no!" Sango laughed. "When you're ready to have one, that's how your body tells you. If your body hasn't told you yet, then you can't have one."

She was happy to see the usual smile back on Yuzu's face when the younger girl's head snapped up at the answer.

"Really?" Yuzu asked, looking amazed and very relieved.

"Haha. Really, really!" Sango stopped, Yuzu's questions finally sinking in. Her eyes narrowed. "Why are you asking, anyway?"

Yuzu stilled. "Um..."

"You didn't..._do_...?"

"Ah--!"

Sango stood up. "I'm gonna _kill_ him! How _dare_ he take advantage of you like this?"

Yuzu panicked. _Koga's gonna kill _me_ for telling you!_ "Um... But--but..."

"That dirty monk!"

Yuzu blinked. "Huh?"

"I never thought Miroku'd sink this low... How young are you? Ooh, he makes me sick!"

"I'm not that young! " Yuzu exclaimed, standing to challenge the demon slayer even though the Shikigami-user's face was turning darker shades of red as the conversation progressed. "Plus, Miroku's not that kind of person! Then again, you _have_ known him longer than me... But as if I'd just lay and _let_ someone take advantage of me! Sango, do I really seem _that_ helpless? ...Urgh! Never mind, don't answer that."

The more developed of the two hesitated at the other's words. "He didn't...?"

"Of course not!"

"...No one...?"

"No!" Lie. Overlooked.

"...Curiosity?"

"_Yes_," Yuzu affirmed, happy Sango's assumptions had lead the conversation.

Now the demon exterminator reviewed their talk, looking upwards as if it hovered above them. "Oh."

Yuzu exhaled as the subject crept away, praying it wouldn't be discovered again.

"Well, now that we've gotten _that_ out of the way..._ Where were you all night_?" Sango started, grounding out the last part.

...Just as Yuzu slipped out of sight with a mere "Meeting Koga--Bye!"

The young woman frowned slightly and sighed, locking eyes with the suddenly abandoned and bewildered Kirara. She grinned. "Oh, well. She has to come back sooner or later, right? I guess we'll just interrogate her then."

"Was that Yuzu just now?"

Sango blinked, turning as her little brother approached. She smiled, gaze returning to the forest in the direction Yuzu had retreated. "Mm-hmm. And she's gone again."

Kohaku plopped down beside her, joining her in weapon-tending as he took out his kusarigama.

Sango, almost done with hiraikotsu, saw no need to rush to finishing the job with her own weapon. Instead, she let her mind drift to the events of yesterday, working lazily. _Something_ went on. That much she was sure of... But what? Maybe she shouldn't be so nosey, but...she was worried. That was a good reason, wasn't it? Closing her eyes, she sifted through the details of the day before.

She remembered how it had started pouring within a few moments, and how Inuyasha and Kagome had arrived back at just about the same time...while Koga and Yuzu had remained missing. How..._happy_ Inuyasha and Kagome looked.

Sango had never noticed it before, but the half-demon and archer always seemed distracted when with each other. They would smile of course, bicker lightly just as always... But yesterday, they had _really_ looked happy.

It was as if they'd just been pretending with each other up until that moment. Sango opened her eyes.

...Then again, maybe she was just imagining things.

But then, in contrast to how Inuyasha and Kagome had acted, Yuzu's reaction had been so miserable and negative at the mention of those two. Plus that random question Yuzu had asked her...

The demon slayer exhaled, hoping she was just being over-observant. There had already been too many things to take in at a time. She heard a small crinkle and looked up with Kohaku. They were surprised to find a last dry leaf, a sole survivor, still clinging to its tree branch.

"I wonder..."

"Hm?" Kohaku glanced over at her voice.

The leaf shuddered against the cold winter winds, but still held strong though it looked weak. "...what happened yesterday."

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

Yuzu wondered if she should have stayed with Sango.

It would mean question after question about her whereabouts and scold after scold... Sango was worried; Yuzu knew that. That didn't make the ordeal any less unwanted. It was an all-out assault that could've meant one mean guilt-trip for the Shikigami-user had she not escaped. But now that one evil had been evaded, the other awaited her.

She'd have to face Koga again.

Would he bring up Kagome and...Inuyasha?

A small sound---a mix between a whimper and a gasp---pushed its way from her mouth and she found herself cringing, her hands forming fists and pressed against either side of her head, tangling with her brown locks.

Thoughts were linked, after all. Remembering one bad event would open a floodgate and soon she'd find herself in a storm of frustration, despair, and insanity. It was like each one of her weaknesses being attacked from all sides and it felt horrible. She'd feel like screaming... But every time she opened her mouth, it was like a thin layer had spread over the opening in her throat, blocking all sound from escaping her.

It reminded her of those action shows...where a spy would sneak up behind a guard and stab the latter in a vital place, all the while muffling the guard's cry with a simple hand against the mouth.

She forced herself to inhale. She couldn't even handle _thinking_ about it, how would she be able to _do_ it? To face Kagome and Inuyasha. ...To even face Koga for that matter. Maybe she really should turn around and go back to Sango...

In the end, she didn't have much of a choice.

"Well?"

Yuzu didn't jump when she heard his voice. She felt she knew it was coming. How long could a coward like her run? Too scared and stupid to evade an unwanted encounter tactically...

So she rotated around to face him, found him with an expectant expression on his face. He was still riding on the 'problem' in focus. The distraction... The excuse to think about something else.

Yuzu thought it funny how they were less worried about this than...the other thing. This would usually be more important, right? What if she _had_ gotten pregnant? What, then? Would they keep the alliance going? Koga working on Kagome...and Yuzu flirting with Inuyasha, all the while pregnant with Koga's baby?

Being hit on by a pregnant girl. She could barely stop herself in mid-snort. _Wouldn't Inuyasha just _love_ that...?_

"And just what the hell do _you_ find so funny?"

Her attention was brought back to the wolf demon in front of her. Waiting for an answer.

She was sure he'd done some brooding while she was gone. That's what he had to keep her busy by getting her occupied in something more menial. To keep her and her weak self out of the way, she knew.

But even though he'd had that time to himself, he still seemed edgy. Then again, it wasn't just her who'd been through the night before. And now that she was here, the detour from thinking about it was over.

_Well,_ she thought, feeling the tiniest bit less anxious, _at least I'm not the only one loosing my cool over this._

Shaking her head to wave off her mirth, she answered his first question. "It's okay. No kids for us."

"Oh, yeah?" Koga's expression loosened and he began to look casual again. "How do you figure?"

"Cuz...um..." Yuzu bit her bottom lip and her gaze sank to the ground. A blush crept across her cheeks. "I...hvnthdmperid..."

Koga huffed, annoyed. "_What_?"

Yuzu looked up, blushing even harder. "Look, there's this thing a girl's gotta go through in order to have a baby and it usually happens once a month--"

"_Oh_," Koga cut her off immediately. "Right."

Usually, Koga would've laughed at her and told her how that was proof she was a child, but was too uneasy about the subject to even think about it. Looking embarrassed as hell, the Shikigami-user hummed a bit (a rather bad attempt to fill the insisting thin silence) with her gaze glued just out of eye contact of Koga's.

The wolf demon studied this behavior for a moment, concluded humans were stupid and strange, and then figured she needed a bit of help.

"I just can't believe I actually screwed a kid," Koga snickered, breaking the ice between them.

Yuzu huffed, broken from her reality-ignoring daze, and folded her arms. She tried to look haughty, yet she was still pink in the face. "You weren't complaining while you were doing it."

"That's cuz in my mind, I was making love to my woman."

The conversation fell, then, leaving the Shikigami-user to wonder if it would ever be mentioned again. Maybe it was better if it never was...

But even so, the awkwardness remained, waiting for its next potential intrusion. A tension between the wolf demon and the girl.

Yuzu recalled past tensions between her and a few acquaintances from school at different points, when she still lived in that era. How that tension would remain unspoken of and because of that, it would welcome uncomfortable airs every time she and the other person met. Soon, they would begin to avoid each other, to escape confrontations and those uncomfortable airs. The distance between them would grow, until they didn't know each other anymore.

She frowned, looking sadly at her left hand...as if somewhere between her thumb and index finger, there was an answer. She found none and in that, she reached a decision. To bring it up now. Or it would bother her for the rest of her life.

"Koga...we had sex," she said.

"Oh, really?" Just as she expected from him.

Still, she continued. "It was my first time."

"...So?" He wasn't looking at her.

The awkwardness had crept back now and Yuzu, intimidated by it, heard her voice begin to crack.

"So...I dunno... W-When we made-out, it was okay. When we _pretended_ to be mates, it was okay. But now...we really did it. I mean... Like..._really_ did it. Ah... Remember when we pretended to be mates? I told you how awkward it could be for two people to go from friends to going out. And…I dunno, maybe it doesn't count for allies. Heehee... Can you believe I still can't figure out which is which? ...Um... Anyway... You...really _are_ someone I _really_ trust."

"It sounds stupid, but...I want everything to stay exactly as they are. I wanna stay allies. With no awkward air between us. I wanna keep being able to talk to you freely, Koga. Ha... Maybe it's because of how intimidating you are, but I've always been able to get out more sentences around you. Speak my mind. And now, I don't want things to change between us. I...really like what we have going."

Yuzu now paused, remembering the days leading up to this single moment.

An extremely short amount of days now that she thought about it. But they were days that she had come to cherish. Days that...maybe she took for granted. That might be over now. She finished her thoughts quietly, slowly... They might be the last words she would tell him.

"I wanna stay allies."

She allowed the sound of her voice to hang in the air for a moment, her eyes down and drifting past the ground...

She was brought back with a yelp as he flicked her forehead. She found her gaze being met with his dull glare.

"You're an _idiot_."

And he stepped past her, walking. His ally had stood in bewilderment, blinking and touching her forehead where it began to barely ache. One more blink and she had whirled about and sprinted after him.

"H-Hey! _Hey_! What was _that_ about? You didn't even answer me!"

"_You_ didn't even _ask_ anything. Come up with a proper question and I'll give you a proper answer."

"Urgh..._ Never mind_. I'm not interested in what _you_ have to say anymore. You big, mean..."

There were no mentions of a certain half-demon or archer, or anything of rejection. Just the nipping reminder of coming confrontation laced in the thick atmosphere around them. But no mentions.

Because for now, between the two allies, all was well.

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

Koga could make out her smell clearly, in the crisp winter air.

It sliced through the cold, entering his nostrils and steadying his nerves with the sense of familiarity. A wolf demon would always find the scent of a mate calming, as well as arousing. Koga had to shake himself briefly to rid of the constant hypnosis.

Mates... Sex never did require love. So officially, one could label he and Yuzu mates. That's what Koga figured. After even just one shot, the effects still folded themselves onto the wolf demon. He supposed he'd have to stand it until it wore out. Until the real object of his affections was before him, and he could return to focusing on her instead... On Kagome.

He frowned slightly, past events flowing in his mind again.

Kagome was still in her era with the mutt. Celebrating whatever weird festival her era practiced. What did Yuzu say...? 'Kurisumasu'? Similar to that, at least. _Some_ foreign-sounding word...

Luckily, He and Yuzu had a day to regroup. To recover from heartbreak, pick up pieces of themselves and sometimes each other, yet managing all this without a word about the Tetsusaiga-wielder and sailor suit-wearer. And between unspoken words, both had come to the silent agreement of continuing the alliance. Reasons hadn't been discussed. And chances were, they wouldn't be. Not until last minute, at least.

Koga was fine now. Given time alone to think plus the fact that his m---_ally_ needed support had motivated him enough that he didn't fall into too deep a state of depression. But Yuzu... Koga made a sound mixed between a scoff and a sigh. Was Yuzu _ever_ ready to handle...well, _anything_?

He figured that perhaps he should spend some time to help her work on that...and get to picking at the girl about her nightmare, before the event grew even staler. He'd yet found out what it had been about.

Koga cursed, huffing out hot air as Yuzu's scent took him again. It wasn't as if he _wanted_ this. The reaction was just in him. To strengthen the bond between mates, to tie them together for a time. And...it wasn't as if it wasn't pleasant.

The wolf demon felt himself exhale reluctantly after taking in another whiff, releasing the scent back into the air. As he breathed in again, he felt himself loosen, his muscles becoming limp. The mate-aroma was lulling him into a sleepy-like state...and he had long stopped protesting.

It was Yuzu's smell that let him allow himself to close his eyes...but it was Naraku's that made them snap back open to find his surroundings now fogged with a dark purple air.

The wolf demon whirled about, trying to predict what direction Naraku would attack from, but the demon slowly began to appear.

Koga spotted him, a black silhouette in the miasma, the source of the dark steam; it grew blacker still as it began to close distance. But it stopped before it was even a clear shape. Koga could barely make out the movement of tentacles. Not even a face could be seen.

Just the eerie red glow of a giant eye, tainted by the purple air.

But it wasn't as if Koga needed his eyes to know it was Naraku. He always had to depend on sense and scent to recognize that aura he'd come to hate. The thing always seemed to change forms whenever the wolf demon saw him.

Koga bared his teeth at the figure. Naraku. Bastard. Monster.

Maybe it was the miasma muddling his senses, but it was almost like...the demon's presence...

_Damn. I'm positive he's alone... But his aura..._

It seemed to come at him from every which direction. Resonating from so many different points at once. Wrapping tight with the miasma around the wolf demon, making it difficult to breathe.

If that wasn't enough, it was the fact that Naraku had arrived so suddenly. And it was likely he had been there all along, presence hidden, probably waiting for Koga to let his guard down.

The wolf demon cursed himself for being so lax. And forgetting all about Naraku. Distracted by so many other things... Just when it seemed one thing settled, more things immediately popped up after. And now, Naraku's finally shown himself after a questionable time of quiet. Near the village where his main adversaries were, of course.

If Koga didn't defeat him here, the bastard was likely to go after the unsuspecting group. Including Yuzu. And Koga thought, what kind of mate would he be to let that happen? Besides, he'd been _way_ too tense lately. A fight to the death was a perfect way to loosen up.

But the wolf demon hesitated, pausing as Naraku began to speak.

"I...," came the voice. Testing, cold, and hard, it pushed through the air like a solid block wall. "...have Inuyasha and his human girl."

_Yuzu._

What was _she_ doing with the mutt? She'd never have the guts to face the mutt alone. Human girl...

_Kagome._

Fuck.

"What do you want? My jewel shards? Take 'em!"

Koga swallowed, feeling as if a sword was sinking into his body---just above his naval---and tilted upwards…. He named his next offer. "My clan, then?"

"Useless to me."

_What is he here for?_ Koga gritted his teeth. ...Then, he snickered. "Oh, I get it. Without that mirror-holding soul-stealer and the wind wench, you don't got any minions to do your dirty work. Well, fine, here I am." Again, he was in fighting stance. "Problem is, you'd have to kill me first. And that defeats the whole purpose, doesn't it?"

Just like the aura, the laughter seemed to come at him from all directions. Miasma was blown to him, curling around his limbs.

"Hey, what else would you want?" Confusion morphed into annoyance as the laugh continued. "Shut up, already!"

The sound eventually began to fade into only echoes, and then ceased. Slightly unnerved, the wolf demon shifted his weight between his feet.

"Just name your price," Koga muttered, folding his arms and cocking his chin up belligerently.

Naraku told him.

And in moments, the thin miasma, the suffocating aura, the demented figure...were gone. Koga knew of the sun's lazy glow on his skin, but still felt as if he were slowly freezing on the inside. His fists shook and he only gripped them tighter. He stood, muscles tense beneath his flesh. His chin was no longer held high, but drooped almost to his chest.

Naraku's words were burned into his mind:

_"I want the human that possesses the power of the Shikigami."_

* * *

Olisayaly also told me i could've just had Yuzu not get pregnant. and i'm guessing that was on a lotta your guys's minds, too. the reason why i didn't do it that way is cuz i'd have to stretch time and have Yuzu wait 'til she got her period. i thought it'd be easier if i just had her not have her period, yet. i know it'd fit her not to have her period yet (sorry, Yuzu, but it's true XD).

so hopefully, i worked that out well...omg. '**demon**' and '**semen**' rhyme. that's awesome. almost as awesome as the reviews you guys wrote! thanks!

**Moonclaw**-- your reactions match many of our little reviewer-community XD! equally surprised and not surprised... well, thank you for complimenting and reviewing this chapter. let's hope things look up for our two main protagonists!

**AnimeDutchess**-- they finally did it. ...i guess. lol XD. i will update again as soon as i can!

**Beautihul Miko**-- sorry if the chapter was a tad unclear; i like a good blurred-out story, but i understand how it can sometimes get frustrating. luckily, i believe it was just this chapter that was fuzzy on a few details. thanks vrry much for your complimenting and encouragement, miko XD! also, don't let my writing discourage your own. if it does, then PLEASE stop reading! more and more authors go on hiatus due to writing-insecurities... don't add to the numbers, miko! there are tons of writers better than me and all it takes is a fic-search to prove it. WRITE ON, MIKO, WRITE ON XD! also, i'm sorry that this chapter was on the short side. but i'll keep trying to make them long and good, just the way you like 'em XD.

**Ear-Tweak-Sama**-- well, i hope it being "really something else" is a good thing. i'm happy to hear that someone's so into the story XD! but i'll keep what you've said in mind the next time i receive a PM, lol. Kouga and Yuzu...oh, yes, they did XD. those raunchy little allies... for Yuzu, it seems to be blow after blow of emotional trauma, lol. i'll have to give her a break, soon XD! there _is_ something behind Inuyasha leaving Yuzu for Kagome, however (though it _did_ cause some damage to Yuzu's emotions and self-esteem (but he _was_ worried about her earlier)! ). you've found out what happens in this chapter, and as i start on the next chapter, i have a time-limit in mind. please wait until then XD!

**XxFallenxX**-- heehee :D... being called "brilliant" is a rather new thing for me. i'm glad you really x10 like this story, lol. i _will_ try to finish up the next chapter quick for you XD. thanks for reviewing!

**Dante Taisho**-- heheh... yeah, sorry about that last chapter, dante. don't worry! keep hoping! maybe... i dunno...

**Toku Tenshi**-- whoochaaa! another review from ze Toku Tenshi! lucky, you get your own PC. i have to share mine with my sister (who is obsessed with MySpace, so time online is constantly interrupted). my friend has a teacher who's into anime XD! i thought it was so great. i was in my friend's classroom during lunch and the few people who hang out there got onto the subject on anime. and the teacher was like "oh, I'm _so_ into Naruto!" and we were like "o.o ...". so we started talking about Naruto and the teacher was like "oh, my favorite's _Rock Lee_!" and were like "o.o ..." lol. for you to get so much writing done during your lunch break, i have a question: just how long _is_ it? where i go to summer school, we have five minutes break every hour and a 15-minute lunch. i could never find myself that into watching sports. just in movies... but they dramatize it in movies so that's probably why XD. no, Yuzu still can't tell Koga about the whole KururugiVillage-tragedy. but i'll have to squeeze into the plot sometime soon... thanks to the hotsprings scene, Inuyasha won't be able to smell Koga on Yuzu (that was the first plot-hole that came to mind once chapter9 was completed). current events in this chapter have avoided awkwardness so far. too much is going on for things to be awkward XD! but things'll have to slow down _sometime_, right? heh. you always send me such long reviews, tenshi XD! thanks!


	11. Target, Bait, Decoy, And Pawn

Chapter Eleven-- "Target, Bait, Decoy, And Pawn"

...i've really done it with the delay this time, huh?

* * *

"BOO!" Yuzu yawped, leaping from her hiding place in the brush.

She glomped Koga from the side, her arms looped around his neck. But her surprise attack wasn't enough to faze him and she ended up swinging around his stiff stance, hanging to him from the back.

With a grunt, Koga rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Cuz I can't hear or smell."

Yuzu had let go of Koga's neck, dropping down a good length that stressed their height differences, and hopped in front of him.

"Yup, I totally caught you off-guard!" the girl giggled, playing onto Koga's sarcasm.

"You're hyper," Koga commented, an eyebrow lifted.

"Well, _yeah_! Course I'm hyper! Didn't I tell you?" Though her expression and voice remained jovial, her next words came with a drastic change in mood. "Kagome and Inuyasha come back today."

She was scared.

"Um..."

Coward.

"Plus, Sango told me...Kagome was bringing back candy canes! And--and fried chicken, too!"

Otherwise, she wouldn't have come here for him. She'd never be able to face Inuyasha and Kagome without him.

"Yummy, huh? I love Christmas."

She wouldn't be talking senselessly, just to escape thinking.

"Merry Christmas, Koga. Ah, sorry. It kinda slipped my mind to get you a present... So, I guess I owe you, huh?"

She wouldn't be clenching her fists tightly just to stop the shaking.

"Are we...gonna go meet them at the well, then?"

She was worthless. Not worth protecting, anyway. So, giving her to Naraku shouldn't be too hard.

"Together, right?"

It shouldn't.

"Koga?"

So then...why?

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

...He shouldn't have even tried to reason with himself.

Ever since they'd started this "alliance", he'd already been doomed. Maybe it had become the point of no return when he let her cry on him, or maybe it was the first "kiss" she trusted him with so early on.

Could it have been the time he had relented and asked _her_ for help to be his stand-in mate? Was it when she saved his old man's life by giving him apart of her own? He thought that maybe every memory of her was nothing unless it was built onto the others. Just a single recalled moment alone could wouldn't have made this...attachment to her. Having mated with her only further sealed the bond between them.

And _fuck_, her scent was getting to him again...

"Koga?" She repeated his name, brought him back.

He was looking at Yuzu, but he was thinking of Kagome. He thought of Kagome, bleeding, crying, maybe near-death... Then he thought of Yuzu in her place instead. He was torn between a responsibility to his mate...and a devotion to his love. And he thought_ ...How am I going to _do_ this?_

And he said, "They're not at the well. They're not coming."

She was staring him now, with a questioning expression. Waiting for him to finish...trusting him. Koga stared straight back, not daring to look away, not wanting to give off any air of suspicion. Yuzu... She would understand.

So what he did was simple. Just telling the girl that Naraku had captured Kagome and Inuyasha went by as quickly as Koga could force it out of himself. In the moment after, he couldn't even remember the exact words he'd said to her. But before he could inhale a breath of relief, Yuzu was immediately set off.

"We gotta get the others!" she exclaimed, turning.

"NO!"

The girl had stopped in mid-stride, looking back with confusion and a slight hesitation. Koga wondered how loud or harsh he'd sounded.

"No," he repeated, softer this time. "We have to go, _now_."

He wasn't sure what else he could say that would convince her, and ended up not saying anything else at all. And she frowned at him, still left in the dark about the situation. But maybe she'd thought he'd fill her in on the details later, or reached some other logical conclusion that put Koga in a good light. Because she agreed.

"...Okay," she said, nodding. Trusting.

Koga stopped meeting her gaze after that.

--

O----------O

--

Koga's eyes made another swift sweep over the area around them, though there was no hesitance in his strides. He could sense, could feel something; Naraku was watching them somehow. To make sure that there were no fuck-ups, that Koga wouldn't try anything funny. And if Koga did try something, the wolf demon knew too well that it would cost Kagome her life.

_If he even has her._

Koga clenched his teeth. Even if that was a likely possibility, he couldn't risk it. There would be too much to wager on. And if she had been anywhere, Koga was sure he would've smelled her. She had to have been back from her era now, anyway.

_Kagome could already be dead._

Another likely possibility. The wolf demon's shoulders tensed. No. _No_. That wouldn't happen. Couldn't. _Didn't_. He'd know if she were dead. He would. Koga exhaled slowly, as if the action could help him release the tightness in his shoulders. (Which it didn't.) Even if she was, it was too much risk to just assume.

There was an unpleasant sensation that had started between his chest and stomach, as if telling him something was wrong. This feeling that something was off about this whole situation. A feeling that his ego wouldn't allow to be called "fear". Maybe just his gut picking a bad time to play tricks...

He didn't like this. This entire situation just wasn't in his favor. What with the circumstances, the size of the gamble... And Koga found himself pissed off.

Though, he wasn't very outwardly passionate about it... He felt too tired. Too worn to charge forward with some kind of war cry. Too powerless since he had a mate he couldn't even protect.

He heard Yuzu sneeze.

But higher power forbid a lesser demon come and blocked Koga's path. Because it would lose just the exact moment it registered into Koga's mind as "in the way". If Kagome was dead or hurt, or if this all turned out to be some big fantastic scheme brewed up by Naraku, if Koga was giving Yuzu up for nothing (Koga still hadn't come to terms with giving Yuzu up _at all_)...

There _would_ be hell to pay.

--

O----------O

--

Yuzu could feel the air's icy nips at her bare skin, but for some reason they didn't affect her as much as they usually did. She assumed it was the adrenaline rush. That or her concern for Inuyasha rendered the climate ineffective. Maybe both. Probably both.

Still, she felt petrified. She wanted to save Inuyasha...and, she wanted to see him. Badly. ...But that would mean facing him. And she wanted it still. To hear him talk to her, catch him looking at her and be able to pretend that maybe it was in the same way she looked at him. Be able to laugh with him as just friends, just like before. When she could hide her feelings, pack it away, say it wasn't _really_ love...pretend it was just a simple crush. Things would be so much _easier_ that way.

And, for a moment, she wondered if she would've been happier if she had never allianced with Koga.

Yuzu blinked, gaze turning to the wolf demon as her thoughts did the same.

And it was then that she realized that he hadn't spoken once in the duration of the trip. Not when he hoisted her onto his back, not during the run he completed to get closer to the area where he knew Kagome and Inuyasha were being held captive (probably followed Naraku's scent), not since he put her back down, and not now.

Now, it wasn't as if Koga was always the social-and-outgoing type. But to remain silent for so long... _Something_ must've been bugging him, right?

Yuzu paused in thought, spying something dark purple ahead.

She knew right away that it was where they were headed. That was where Naraku was keeping Inuyasha and Kagome...

The two allies walked straight to it. It turned out to be a sort of barrier; it was dome-shaped, purple and clear, the color swirling around the surface of the shape. Yuzu had stopped, not knowing how they were going to get through, but Koga continued on and walked straight into it...and disappeared behind the curtain of violet, without turning back.

Yuzu thought again about Koga. Maybe he was feeling awkward about mating with her? But...Koga wasn't the type to be awkward about such a thing. And he'd already told her he wouldn't be. Still...would he? Or...maybe he was just put off by her contemplative attitude.

Yeah. That must've been it. What else could it be? She just had to be more open to conversation. Yuzu stepped through the force field as well. And almost cried out as coldness ripped through her limbs. It had been like walking through materialized dread.

Koga was waiting for her on the other side, half-turned towards her but not quite meeting her eyes.

Yuzu shuddered, hugging herself. "That was the _worst_ feeling ever!" she exclaimed, watching him for some sort of reaction. Maybe he'd agree, or maybe he'd call her stupid and/or weak, maybe he'd just laugh at her...

But he didn't respond at all. Only turned away again.

She followed him, feeling slightly hurt. Then, a realization came to her and she paused slightly in mid-step as her gaze rose to spot the back of Koga's head. Maybe...Koga was just as scared as she was? About facing Kagome and Inuyasha again... And...being Koga...he was just too prideful to say so? That would explain some things. Like how Koga wasn't looking at her.

Suddenly, Yuzu felt ashamed for her earlier thoughts.

Koga, so willing, brave, and tough. And she, so stupid, slow, and weak.

Immediately, she wanted to forget the regrets she had earlier. And make up for them. She promised herself she would once the chance presented itself.

For right now, she thought that the least she could do was keep walking.

--

O----------O

--

Before they had entered the cave, the two allies could already see the miasma steaming from the entrance, the smoke moving in such a way that it looked more like claws reaching out to grab them. And they walked straight into it.

And they kept walking.

The whole time, Koga thought everything was going by too fast. Had they quickened their pace? Maybe it was the miasma? All the while wondering just how Naraku was going to work this trade-off. Though, he didn't have to wonder for long. Because it was then that they reached a split in the cave. A tunnel going in one direction and another tunnel going in a mirrored direction.

And two different scents came from both tunnels. He could feel Yuzu's eyes on his back, waiting for instructions on what to do now. He swallowed thickly.

"Kagome's this way," the wolf demon finally spoke, nodding towards the left path. He noted Yuzu about the head that way before he continued, gesturing towards the path going the opposite direction. "But your mutt's that way."

He watched as Yuzu turned back around. And to his surprise, she took a few steps towards the hall that he had said he smelled Inuyasha from.

"I guess we go our separate ways from here," she stated like it was no big deal. She grinned at Koga with a determined look. "What're we waiting for?"

The wolf demon felt his eyes widen slightly, and for the first time in that span of avoiding her eyes, he locked gazes with her. She blinked a few times as if stunned. So she noticed the lack of eye contact... Then again, it wasn't as if he hadn't been subtle about it.

"...What's with you?" he asked, choosing to ignore her stunned expression. He smirked slightly as his voice took to its regular teasing tone with her. "Why so brave so suddenly? Aren't you scared? What if...something happens to you, huh?"

A new look took Yuzu's face, though Koga wasn't sure what it stood for.

"Well...that doesn't really matter to me," Yuzu replied simply, her voice a bit softer. "I came here for Inuyasha. That's my number one priority right now. And...you came here for Kagome, didn't you, Koga? Isn't that your number one thing?"

Koga couldn't find the words to reply, and he could only offer a slight nod in response.

Yuzu nodded as well. "Then, the fact that we have to split up works out perfectly, doesn't it? Otherwise, we'd end up disagreeing on who to save first and getting angry at each other and just wasting time... And that's no good... Besides, I know _you_ don't wanna save Inuyasha." She giggled lightly, and then smiled at him. "So what's with _you_? Usually, _you're_ the one who's preaching to _me_."

He said nothing more and Yuzu must've thought the conversation was over, because she was already stepping forward.

"_Hey_!" Koga said sharply as a wave of panic took him. He bit back the urge to...to do _something_. Something else had to be better than watching her walk away like this...

The Shikigami user had turned around, a confused look on her face, frowning slightly in question.

Koga gritted his teeth, unable to swallow anymore. He felt as if something was boring him into a wall. Still, he looked back up to look her in the eyes---her face---one last time. All he could say, in a dry voice, was, "Watch your back."

Her smile returned. "Yosh!" She faced back to start running down her tunnel.

Koga's heart skipped a beat and in another moment of panic, he reached out to grab her---his fingers barely grazed her shirt. Arm still extended, Koga watched as Yuzu's back faded into the dark purple smog.

_Shit._

Tearing his gaze away from that direction, he forced his body to turn around and run towards where he smelled Kagome.

..._Forgive me._

--

O----------O

--

It didn't take long for Koga to find Kagome thereafter, helplessly suspended by thick vines.

"Koga, no!" Kagome cried out when she saw him.

Not exactly the greeting he'd been expecting... Still, "Kagome, I'm here! Don't worry, I'll get you out!"

"Don't you understand?" Kagome shouted. "_I'm_ the decoy. Inuyasha's the bait... Yuzu's the target!"

_I know,_ Koga thought painfully, clenching his teeth and fists. Instead, he muttered, "I don't understand."

"It's a trap! Naraku... His plot is to absorb Yuzu! He wants the Shikigami power she has!"

The wolf demon froze.

He hadn't even thought about what Naraku would do to Yuzu once he had her. Well, not deeply. It was difficult to not have the passing thought of Yuzu being killed by Naraku, or other (perhaps worse) dark scenarios. But if Koga had thought _deeply_ about them, there was a good chance that he would never have let Yuzu leave him. That he would've hauled Yuzu over his shoulder and dashed as quickly as he could to save Kagome from her danger.

Of course that would've still left the mutt, but _for crying out loud_, Koga thought it was a universal fact that he never liked the half-demon!

It didn't matter.

It wasn't how things had happened.

Kagome was safe with Koga. That was good. But Yuzu...

_Yuzu_...

...actually becoming apart of...that _thing_...

Koga shook free of the thought. Forcing himself to stay aware of what was in front of him. Kagome was bound up against her will. Miasma could be fatal to humans, and who knows how long she'd been here and how much she'd inhaled by now. She was _his woman_. That's right. And he had to get her out of here.

"I'm...I'm gonna get you loose, first," he said, distracting himself from other things.

"_No_! Koga, I'm fine! Worry about _Yuzu_! Yuzu's gonna..."

--

O----------O

--

_The miasma's getting thicker..._

The Shikigami-user swallowed, testily inhaling. Her lungs felt constricted and heavy. And she wasn't even where she needed to be yet. Still, in her mind remained a dread of going farther only to not make it to the end, finally collapsing from lack of oxygen and suffocating. Or crossing the path of a minion of Naraku's.

But her mind and her feet were completely separate of each other. And her feet would continue no matter what possibilities her mind painted out.

She tipped back slightly, tugging her shirt up over her nose, closing her eyes once more before opening them a bit. She kept them barely open, hoping that would protect them from the noxious air since she felt a slight burning sensation come over them. With her vision narrowed, and already smeared purple, she knew her sense of sight was only marginally useful.

For this, she was glad the corridor was so straightforward.

So it wasn't long before the tunnel began to widen and open into a larger area. At the same time, Yuzu quickened her pace, and it wasn't long before she could see small patches of red in the scene of dark purple. A shine of white hair.

"Inuyasha!"

The name was out of her mouth before she even had to get closer to see the half-demon clearly. She was sprinting before she even heard his voice, answering her.

"Yuzu...?"

And now, she only ran faster. It was no time before she could finally see him clearly.

He was hanging with his arms apart, strung up by fat vines that reminded Yuzu of tree roots. The vines were wound around him tightly, emerging from the stone walls and floor, pulled taut and halting any large movement Inuyasha could have made to escape from here. Because of these vines, most of his red kimono was blocked off from sight. Already, her heart was pounding, and she didn't believe it was because of the run.

Then, her eyes met his. And just like that, the world became that much more beautiful to her. She felt a warmth spread from her chest all the way down to her cold toes and burst into a grin, not being able to help it.

She skipped towards him, in a frolicking sort of way that wasn't fitting with the scene of a gloomy dungeon filled with poisonous gasses. And Inuyasha could've sworn that the sight of her seemed to make the area lighten a bit. He found himself fighting a smile to look as shocked as he felt.

"What are you _doing_ here?"

She bounced to a stop in front of him.

"I'm saving you, silly!" she replied simply---as if _he_ was the more obscure one in this setting---immediately looping her fingers around the vines that held him captive and yanked on them. But it only took one pull to know the vines' hold was stronger than she was. "...These things are tough..."

Inuyasha didn't seem surprised. "They're feeding off the miasma. That's why it's so thick in this area." He smirked a little. "Guess Naraku knew he'd need to go bit further to hold _me_ down."

Yuzu didn't respond to that. And she was glad he was distracted for the moment, for she was now feeling the weight of the miasma in her lungs. She tightened her grip on the vines and let herself lean a bit, turning her face away from his view; maybe he'd assume she was thinking about how they could get out of there.

She just had to focus on not passing out. Imagine how embarrassing that would be; she comes to save him, and then she ends up being the cliche damsel in distress in the end. But already, she could feel her legs giving way, her eyelids drooping...

A sparkle.

Blink. A second blink.

Yuzu blinked a third time to make sure she wasn't just imagining some cruel hallucination. Yet there it was: a glint through the fog. And it was coming off a dark, greenish stone blended into the rock wall to the far side of where she and Inuyasha were. That greenish stone also happened to be where most of the vines that wrapped tight around the half-demon were rooted. But...

It couldn't be... Could it?

_Serpentine rock..._ She would've laughed out loud if she had the strength. Instead she exhaled in relief, grateful to whatever fortune or fate or deity that decided to be kind to her. _...Why is it that this stuff always seems to show up whenever I need it?_

"Hey, about the other night," Inuyasha spoke again.

Perhaps it was because she hadn't continued the last subject, or because he didn't like the break of silence that followed, or because he was only saying simply what came to the top of his head...

Whatever the reason, Yuzu would rather he didn't continue. "The other night" had been pushed completely out of Yuzu's conscious thoughts. And until, well until she _wanted_ to, Yuzu would've preferred to not have to think of it. What did catch her attention, and upset her, was how casual Inuyasha sounded when he brought it up. She had turned to him when he started talking, but now looked down at her feet, hoping to stop the tears she knew were coming.

Not that Inuyasha knew of what was happening. "Sorry for just leaving you, but Kagome--"

"I--" She stopped, catching herself interrupting him. But he said nothing more, so she continued. "I-I know Kagome said the same things to Koga that you told me..."

"..."

"So, I think Koga might have already told Kagome what I'm about to tell you now... I..."

Yuzu felt her grip tighten. And she realized that her hands were still holding onto the vines she first grabbed onto. She stared at her hands, balling them tighter when she saw they were shaking.

"We... Me 'n' Koga, that is..."

She couldn't meet Inuyasha's gaze, and was frightened she might not say it at all. So in an instant, her hands clutched down on the vines, her eyelids clamped shut, and she blurted it out:

"_We're not giving up_!"

The sound was gone almost as quickly as it spilled from her mouth. Didn't bounce off the walls, didn't echo... Maybe the miasma had something to do with that. The quiet settled rather quickly, though Yuzu didn't notice.

Whether it was the miasma, or the adrenaline rush from the moment earlier, she didn't know, but she felt dizzy now. She hoped to shake it off, soon... She had to summon the Shikigami... The serpentine rock...

"'Not givi--'?" Inuyasha parroted loosely. He paused and then spoke again. Her name. "Yuzu."

Reluctantly, she looked up. And what she saw---the expression on his face---shocked her. As did his next words.

"What are you _talking_ about?"

_Why is he so..._

Yuzu felt almost limp.

_...confused?_

While her body seemed to lack feeling at the moment, there was something within her grasp...but she couldn't quite reach it. A message. She stared at him. Something important. Something she and Koga had missed...? Inuyasha stared back. A... Maybe...

Some sort of...

His eyes flickered to something behind her.

...Misunderstanding...?

"--!"

Miasma exploded from under her feet.

"_YUZU_!"

Inuyasha lurched forward as the Shikigami-user was pried away by a tentacle that had shot out from the thicker-growing smog. He yelled out to her again, fighting hard to tear away from his bindings, but could only watch as she was dragged towards an emerging figure.

Naraku appeared with another step forward. He stood stiffly, and his stance seemed inflexible, like he was a wilted tree beginning to grow mutated from decay.

Now that he was closer, Inuyasha saw that the tentacle that had grabbed Yuzu wasn't like the ones that sprouted from Naraku's back. This one protruded from a flap of a hole in Naraku's kimono. And it was more so like a long string of muscle, stretched thin when it had reached Yuzu, and then growing fat and thick now that it was pulling her back as it retracted.

"That wolf demon fulfilled his part of the bargain after all," Naraku noted absent-mindedly.

His gaze followed Yuzu as she slid to him. For whatever reasons, his miasma was somewhat ineffective against both Kagome and Kikyo, but this human wasn't spared. And she had been weakened every breath she took of these airs. That last eruption had been enough to fully paralyze her.

Inuyasha had stilled, unsure if he heard Naraku's words right. "_What_?"

"I was concerned on his reliability." Though he spoke again, it was as if he was just thinking aloud than answering Inuyasha.

But the half-dogdemon had heard enough to string the rest together; his eyes had widened and his ears twitched a bit as if responding to the sound of the pieces of information clicking together in his mind.

Naraku ignored him; his full attention was now on Yuzu, and he was looking at her in the way a child might pour over a birthday present. The cord of muscle curled around her torso and began to fatten, clumps sliding from Naraku's body to the cord to help it support Yuzu's weight to hang her up so that she was facing him. By now, a slight upward curl of Naraku's lips was barely visible; his hand floated just above the shape of her jaw...

"Don't fucking touch her."

Naraku blinked, his expression not completely soured, but his gaze had hardened just barely, showing the lightest shade of annoyance. He looked directly at Inuyasha, as if just noticing he was there. Inuyasha glared back darkly at him, pointedly ignoring the muscle still propping up Yuzu's body. Naraku made it flinch in Inuyasha's direction, as if to mock him.

Inuyasha snapped at him. "I _mean_ it, Naraku! I--" He tried to move forward, only to be reminded that he was still tied down. "_Dammit_--!" He jerked this way and that in a fit of frustration; but the vines were wound so tight around him, he couldn't even thrash properly. "I'LL--"

"You will..." Naraku began, curving his hand close to her cheek. Inuyasha stilled visibly. After that, Naraku's smirk broadened and his nails barely caressed the soft flesh. "...what?"

_Kill you!_ Inuyasha finished. But his words couldn't break free from his throat; his teeth were clenched too tightly.

Receiving silence, the black-locked demon turned back to his prize, though he minimized physical contact with her to only slight brushes...not quite touching, his fingertips only ghosting over her features, further angering the on-looking half-demon.

_Rip you!_

Inuyasha didn't even notice his own hands pulling into tight fists, or his nails beginning to bite through the flesh of his palm. He was too thoroughly pissed off, too focused on Yuzu's blank face and just where Naraku put his filthy hands on her.

Too focused on how much Naraku was in control, on how Naraku could do anything he wanted at this moment and neither Yuzu nor Inuyasha would be able to do a thing. On how Yuzu could only hand there. On the way her head was lolling, supported only by Naraku's unwelcome touches.

Too focused on Naraku's hand when it finally came to rest on Yuzu's paled cheek, ending the foreplay.

_TEAR YOU THE FUCK APART--_

Though, Inuyasha _did_ notice the gentle twitch of Yuzu's lips. And the straining slow movements her tongue made against her teeth. He hadn't even known she was still conscious... Was she...trying to say something? To him? ...Inuyasha began to concentrate on Yuzu's mouth, trying to read what she was trying to get out, at the same time trying not to be too obvious and tip Naraku off.

_Wait. She's not even looking at me._

He studied her gray eyes, now blank and half-lidded... Was she really looking at something? Or maybe he mistook a dazed expression for something else? ...Where was she looking to? Somewhere to the side of him... Where the vines were rooted into the rocks?

"Even the wolf demon is having trouble freeing the other girl," Naraku continued, regarding the vines restraining Inuyasha. Now, his voice held a certain nonchalance. Though, he flashed a last taunting smirk at the white-haired half-demon. "Try."

As if on cue, a part of the rock walls exploded with a fiery light. The vines that had once been rooted there and held taut now sprung free, swinging swift and fast like whips.

But just before the blast, Naraku had stolen a glance at the Shikigami-user's face. There was shock on his own when he saw her gaze hardened and her brows furrowed in concentration._ Even through the effects of the miasma, she can still bring forth her powers?_

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha had shaken free from the vines and lunged, his hand immediately yanking Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

But it was just an annoyed glance from Naraku and a wave of his arm before a miasmic whirlwind swallowed both he and Yuzu...and Inuyasha was slashing what was left of a purple haze.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome ran towards him, the last remaining puffs of poison clouds wafting past her, while Koga followed with slower strides. The half-demon was still crouched in a post-attack position, his stance rigid and still in the finished swing of the blade. Some vines were still wrapped around him, hanging off loosely.

Kagome had halted, a few steps from Inuyasha, and looked around. "Inuyasha..." She swallowed first, before attempting to finish the sentence. "...is Yuzu...?"

She tensed, a bit startled when Inuyasha stood abruptly without answering her question.

He was silent for a moment, sheathing Tetsusaiga. But then, slowly, he turned, locking gazes with Koga who stood away from them. And the wolf demon was struck by the burning display of emotions in the half-demon's golden eyes. Shock, rage, sorrow...disbelief.

"You knew."

Inuyasha's voice was hoarse and almost nonexistent as he spoke, but his words shattered the air.

* * *

thanks, everyone, for the ever-inspiring reviews! i think this chapter has had the most reviews yet. then again...given the time-span... ah...sorry...

**Beautihul Miko**-- weird? really? which part? hmm... yeah, i don't particularly like Sango so much. and i didn't want to make the readers think the story was biased against her or anything... heh, so i had to. lol, i think you've said that "whatever happens happens" quote before, miko. well, it's always nice to hear from you, anyway.

**Moonclaw**-- urgh, yeah! Naraku always ruins everything XD! whatta jerk! rofl. and well, look what Koga went 'n' did... sorry, i know you said you couldn't wait. but after long last, here's the next chapter!

**Anime Dutchess**-- yes, yes. -nods head- Naraku is a manipulative little...eh...wanker. sorry for not updating soon! yeah, i was a bit torn on deciding whether or not Yuzu should end up pregnant... i decided not, because it just seemed so stereotypical to have a teen girl who's been through so much go and get pregnant to! heh, well, thanks for reviewing, Dutchess.

**Dante Taisho**-- yes! hope will lead the way, Dante! lol, y'know what? i've lost interest in Inuyasha, too. must've been the thousand fillers in the anime...lol. i'm glad you haven't lost interest in the story! (then again, your review was written months ago... and things do change u.u)

**Ear-Tweak-Sama**-- wahaha! aw, Tweak. i love how enthusiastic your reviews always are. still can't believe you're calling this fic stuff like 'brilliances'. what a rush! yup, i was tempted to have Yuzu have the kid, and then die while having it... but then that would cut the story short and not enough loose ties have been tied for the story to end yet! o, poor Tweak-Sama being pained... well, i hope a bunch of stuff has happened to her! we can't have a boring main character, now, can we? ...i'm evil? o. whoops! then again, i suppose it takes only the blackest of hearts to keep the readers waiting on a fic for _half a year_! SORRY! well, i'm glad you got to find out whether Naraku took Yuzu or not. -thumbs-up-

**-Kiyri-** Hi, back! It's been way long... okay. Dailix. gotcha. glad you liked that old chapter (well, it was new then, i guess). poor under-developed Yuzu... late bloomer. yay! have fun at summer music (O.o yup. too late for that one)! i hope i made you glad with this update too!

**Rei Minamo**-- haha XD! aww...poor Kagome. i like her. but i can't blame you for not liking the couple... so annoying at times, yuck... (i still support it, though XD.) i'm so happy that you love this story! "truly" love it! that just makes me wanna write more. ergh, though... i waited so long to update... will you love it as much now, i wonder? in any case, thank you so much for the review.

**XxFallenxX**-- yay! thank you! (though it's been a really long time again... -sigh- sorry) hmm... a different take on the KogaYuzu pairing, eh? well, i'm just glad you're different. i haven't even affirmed an official couple yet and there are different couple-supporters _everywhere_ XD! don't worry, i won't call you crazy. a handful of people, including myself, wanted Yuzu to get knocked up... and hey, what's a story without complication? i think their kids would look absolutely...strange. ...in a cute way? ...i'm having trouble picturing it. no, no, wait... i see a boy... has koga's skin and hair, but yuzu's facial features and eyes...and her personality as well. ...man... now i kinda wish i _did_ make her knocked up with koga's baby... o well. lol, i guess updating months later shares enough information on my free time XD! thanks for reviewing!

**KiraratheDemon**-- wow! thanks! glad you liked it soo much XD. well, pairings aren't official yet... but, whatev, i like it too. yeah, it was kind of a drag... i really wanted to be with Kikyo. but, yeah, Koga's a pretty slick guy. alright, i'll read your fics! hopefully, you'll be a better updater than i turned out to be XD! aw, don't let the flamers get to you... you kick 'em into the stratosphere! yeah! lol thanks for for the review!

**DeadWithHolesInLungs**-- well, DOOD, you can't envy my updating-rate. hmm... damn, see? this review was written so long ago, we've already covered everything in real life. CRAAAAAAACK.

**Toku Tenshi**-- it's perfectly fine! i'm completely happy if you review at _all_! _i'm_ the one who should be apologizing for taking so long with updating! aw, lucky one who gets to go to Otakon... man, Otakon's so freakin' crazy, tho XD. PC-time is so hard to find these days... and even if i had it, i wouldn't be able to use it. my old Windows97 laptop freezes up and shuts down by itself if i use it too much... rofl. i wish i could afford to make those kind of mistakes where _i_ work XD. my boss and associates get really angry if you make a mistake... yay review! ... WAHAHA. 'plot' 'hole'! i get it, i get it! yeah, Yuzu's gotta learn a thing or two about confidence. and you're right, you can't avoid _anything_ for forever! i wonder what they'll end up doing... fweheheh. well, at least you finally found it. yeah, that teacher was pretty cool... well, don't your friends like talking about Naruto stuff, too? i like talking about my fic to my friends! o okay... loud keyboards are fun when you're alone, but not when you need to be quiet... thanks for reviewing!

**Twistedmemories**-- o, well it's been a while since i updated. will you still love it? it's fine if you don't. i'll keep updating for you! sorry it took so long!

**GacktLover14**-- wah! thanks for calling it "so good" XD! that makes me really happy! of course i made a new chapter! sure it took a long, long time... and the chapter, compared to the others is really, really short... but, thanks for reviewing!

**Lady Kisaragi**-- w00t! a fave! yatta! oooo, dear... another one who couldn't wait. i'm so sorry it took so long for me to update! gah DX! yes, yes, though. we need more stories based off of Secret of the Cursed Mask. o, i kno... i _so_ wish there was a series based off it, too. but i guess that'd kinda ruin all the Inuyasha couples since Kururugi can go with anyone O.o yeah... dreams are so nice. but they're not reality... awww... you called it "lovely"... thank you. _you're_ lovely! and, hey! you found what happened next in this installment! hehe... i doubt i'll be able to surprise you guys. thanks for the lovely review!


	12. Broken Puppet

note from fren--

_well, it's that time of the year again, and TempAlly has been updated! ugh... there's not much an author can say except I'M SORRY i took so long... that and i can't promise a steady update rate. even now, i doubt i'm talking to anyone, since i'm sure everyone's moved on to greater things... all i can really say is no matter how sporadic things may get, i'm not giving up on this fic. so, i may see you in a month, in a year, maybe two... but, hey, you can take comfort in that this fic'll be done _someday_, at least. thank you to ANYONE who read OR reviewed! each one really cheered me up! this one's especially for you!_

_now, then..._

Chapter Twelve-- "Broken Puppet"

* * *

"YOU _KNEW_!" 

Koga didn't even attempt to move as Inuyasha shoved him harshly against the stone wall. The half-demon was baring his teeth, his fists crushed against the wolf demon's shoulders. Kagome ran forward.

"Inuyasha, stop it!" she exclaimed, grabbing one of the half-demon's arms in attempt to pull him off.

"_No_!" But he shook her off easily and grabbed Koga's armor to yank him forward, only to shove the wolf demon harder against the rock. "He KNEW! He _knew_ and he still came! He _still_ brought Yuzu here!"

"Get your hands off me," the wolf demon muttered.

"You SHUT UP," Inuyasha snarled.

"I did what I thought was for the best!" Koga finally snapped; the back of his hand hit Inuyasha's chest to shove the half-demon away. "Two lives in exchange for one!"

"How can you _say_ that?" The two turned towards the girl who spoke, but she only locked gazes with Koga, eyes showing tears and disappointment. And her voice hit him harder than Inuyasha's words. Her voice was shaking, and he couldn't tell whether it was from sadness or anger. "How can you just size down the worth of someone's _life_?"

"Kagome..." Koga reached out, stepped towards her. He didn't know what he could do, or what he could say... But he couldn't stand her staring at him like that.

And he'd never find words to explain how he felt when she stepped past him---ignoring his outstretched hand---straight to Inuyasha. Feeling humiliated, he retracted his arm and watched her wipe her eyes on her sleeve.

"We need to get back to the others," she murmured.

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

Miroku bit back a gasp, his muscles suddenly locking up, and his eyes snapped open.

Light welcomed him, bright and toasting the scene outside the window he was now looking through. In contrast, the wintry air was sharp and chilly; though, it was nothing compared to how frozen he felt inside.

Sango and Shippo had gotten up, rushing to Kohaku's side when the boy had woken up with a start, calling for his sister.

"Ye felt it as well, monk?"

Miroku glanced to the side of himself, still tense, to follow the source of the voice. Kaede was entering the shack, holding a bow with a quiver of arrows slung over her shoulder.

The old woman slid her feet from her outdoor shoes before looking Miroku square in the eyes. "Be warned. This is far from the end."

"Kohaku! Calm down," Sango said, trying to sound gentle, but in truth it was scaring her how terrified her brother looked.

"_No_---Sister---it's Yuzu," Kohaku panted. "She's in trouble---Naraku---her nightmare---!"

"Kohaku, _no_!" Shippo interrupted irreverently. "We're not supposed to tell them! We're not supposed to tell _anyone_! Remember? We _promised_!"

Miroku and Kaede glanced over to them from their own conversation.

"Wait, _what_?" Sango asked. "Yuzu's in trouble? How do you know this, Kohaku? And what about Naraku?"

"Don't tell them, Kohaku!" Shippo exclaimed.

"_Shippo_!"

"He _won't_! And neither will I! We promised Yuzu we wouldn't tell anyone and neither of us are gonna break it!"

"Shippo! I don't think you understand--"

"No, YOU'RE the one who doesn't understand!" Shippo glared furiously up at Sango. "You're one of the older ones---of course you don't understand what it's like! It's not like _you're_ always being left behind when you've been through just as much as everyone else! But that's exactly why we promised Yuzu this! Right, Kohaku?"

Eyes were turned to the young demon slayer staring hard at his hands that fisted tightly around his bed sheets.

"_Right_, Kohaku?" Shippo repeated, his resolve and voice now weaker.

"I...I think we should tell them," Kohaku murmured.

"But...our promise...Yuzu..."

Kohaku swallowed thickly. "I know... But, Shippo, I really think this is more important. If we break it, we could always apologize to Yuzu later and make it up to her. But she's in trouble right now... If it would help if we told them about the dream...wouldn't that be good? Wouldn't that be _better_ than keeping a promise? ...What if Yuzu dies?"

"Okay, _fine_!" Shippo shouted furiously. He turned sharply to Sango. "She had a nightmare about Naraku, _okay_? Whatever happened at Kururugi Village---Naraku brought her there somehow. She watched the priest die, and Naraku was there, and she said he hugged her or something... There! Are you happy?" The fox demon huffed, folding his arms, glaring at the floor.

Kaede was near them, now, kneeling next to Sango. "Is this true, Kohaku?"

Kohaku nodded. "That was pretty much what she told us."

"You're _kidding_," a new voice said.

Everyone turned to the entrance of the shack, where Inuyasha had entered and was now letting Kagome off his back. As the two stepped closer, the others could see that Koga was right behind them.

"Naraku was talking to her through her _dreams_," Inuyasha spat. "Well, that would've been our _first_ clue that he was after her!"

"No, it wouldn't have," Koga spoke up, his voice sounding strangely tangled.

The half-demon barely turned to him. "What was that?"

"Remember that demon?" Koga shook his head, as if that would help unearth the memory from his own mind. "The fire demon..."

Kagome knew what he was talking about. "Yes! It was a while back... The one with three Shikon Jewel shards." She turned to the others, trying to jog their memories as well. "The one that injured Yuzu---she was bedridden for a week with bad burns?"

Koga nodded as everyone's expressions showed recognition. "I remember it was much faster than Yuzu. But when it was able to split us up, and I caught up to them, the fire demon hadn't hurt her in any way."

"So it was just herding her," Sango filled in, "to Naraku."

Kagome bit her bottom lip before speaking again. "It makes sense now, then. Why Yuzu was always the one to be separated from the groups when the fire demon attacked. Naraku...He wants to absorb her. Like all those demons that make him up."

Eyes went to the archer, and for this instance, she decided to not look up. A thick dread had been spilled into the room.

"But why _Yuzu_?" Kohaku asked when he found his ability to speak. "The only reason he wanted her before was because he was allied with that Utsugi-person, right? And even if Utsugi were still here, she and Naraku are enemies now. Sister told me she helped win the last fight with Naraku. So what could make Naraku choose Yuzu over Inuyasha, Kagome, or Koga?"

"Think it out, Kohaku," Kaede said, turning to look out the window as two children ran past the house outside, chasing each other. "Yuzu, last of the Kururugi line, has something none of us could ever possess."

Kohaku blinked. "The Shikigami."

"Of course," Sango murmured, scratching behind Kirara's ear. "The ability to heal his own wounds, and attack us with that same power he almost finished us with in our last encounter with him."

"By the way, if I may ask," Miroku said politely with a steady tone, though his eyes revealed a grave fear for whatever answer he would get. "Where _is_ Yuzu?"

The newer three to join the party were then reminded that the others weren't filled in on events yet. Inuyasha's eyes had immediately frosted over. A low snarl rose in his throat before he whipped around to glare at Koga.

"Well, go ahead, wolf," Inuyasha told him. "You have the floor! Fill us _all_ in on just what the fuck you were thinking!"

"I..." Koga now looked as if something he wanted nothing to do with was shoved into his arms. "We wouldn't have even been in this whole thing if it weren't for the stupid mutt!" He whirled to glare at Inuyasha again. "What a great time to drop guard and get captured, when you knew Naraku was out there! _Half-brained half-breed_."

And though Inuyasha and Kagome both visibly flinched as the blame shifted to them, the others' eyes didn't stray from the wolf-demon.

"This morning," Kaede began, voice rising from the silence, "Yuzu left us, saying she would be with ye. Discouraging our worries because she said ye would be there with her. ...So, tell us, wolf demon." Her gaze locked with Koga's. "What has ye done that makes ye so reluctant to share with us?"

What could one say? Renjou was one of the few exceptions, but a wolf demon wasn't one to back down from things. They didn't believe in "strategic retreat". It was stapled into their instincts that they should take things head-on. And this was what Koga did.

He replied.

First with venom in his voice when telling them of his encounter with Naraku, and then his voice changed considerably. It became dead when he concluded with how he and Yuzu finally split up in the end.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Shippo asked.

Koga found himself shrugging lamely. "At the time, my understanding on the whole situation was...that if I had told anyone, the deal would've been off and he would've just killed Kagome." It took Koga a while before he added, "Oh, yeah. The mutt, too."

But not even Inuyasha reacted to the usual insult. Everyone was too much at a loss, not knowing what to think...not knowing what to say...not even sure of what to feel anymore.

"In a way, he was right with his judgement," Miroku stated. His voice followed the silence with ease, but his words hit everyone like salt to fresh wounds.

"_Whose side are you on_?" Inuyasha demanded, turning on him.

But perhaps the half-demon didn't have to say anything, for someone else stepped past him. Everyone barely had enough time to realize that Sango was in front of Miroku with her flattened hand raised before a ringing _crack_ sounded, seeming to echo in the silenced room.

Miroku's head had been turned by the blow.

"You damn monk...," Sango hissed. She raised her hand again.

"S-Sister, stop!" Kohaku exclaimed, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

Kirara, put down swiftly by Sango before the demon slayer had charged forward, also stepped up to try and get Sango to back off.

Sango allowed her brother to take her away, but only by a few steps. Her glare on Miroku was cold, her poise still---like a snake prepared to strike out.

"That girl Naraku took is _more_ than just a pretty face and a body you could lay your disgusting fingers on!" Sango raved. Anger flashed in her eyes and when she blinked, tears rolled down her cheeks. "Her name is _Yuzu_ and she is a _person_!"

Yuzu's face flashed in Miroku's mind. The fact that the girl was now in Naraku's hands made the monk grimace.

"That wasn't the point that I was trying to make...," he explained softly. He covered the reddened cheek Sango had slapped with his hand. For some reason, it hurt more than any other slap she had given him. "It's not that I'm unhappy that the both of you are with us, unharmed." He glanced over to Inuyasha and Kagome. "But Naraku intended to kill you if Koga brought company other than Yuzu. Didn't he?" Miroku now looked over to Koga.

The wolf demon nodded slightly. "Yeah, that's what he said."

"That was probably to make sure the rest of us stayed away. I'd have thought that Naraku would be twisted enough to still do away with Inuyasha and Kagome even after he got Yuzu. Yet he didn't."

Kagome nodded to confirm it. "And he left just as me 'n' Koga arrived on the scene."

"No," Inuyasha cut in to the correct. "He left right when I got loose. He was avoiding a fight."

"Because he is still weakened!" Kaede declared. "His last defeat did not happen too long ago, and reviving from death or near-death is no easy task."

"That would leave him in the vulnerable position of bargaining with Koga," Sango clarified softly.

"Wait---so, he was _vulnerable_ and he _still_ caught you off guard?" Koga hissed incredulously to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's gaze snapped into a glare. "It wasn't--"

"It was _different_!" Kagome interjected. She blinked, as if she didn't understand it herself. "It was like...we were being ambushed."

"What, like by his weird bugs?" Koga offered, though his annoyance with the situation rose in his voice, even if it was Kagome.

"No. It... There were more with him. I don't remember because just as soon as we stepped out of the well, we were both knocked out. But I remember numerous...shadows, almost. But the only thing I could sense was Naraku."

"The thing I remember smelling was Naraku," Inuyasha added quietly.

"You mean, like...he made more incarnations of himself?" Kohaku suggested.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome shook their heads.

"It was..._all_ Naraku," Kagome murmured.

"What could this mean, then?" Kaede asked in a grave whisper.

"We should...we should worry about that later on," Sango responded uneasily. "Yuzu, remember? Yuzu needs us to find her first. The quicker, the better. While Naraku's still weak--"

"That's why he took Yuzu, though!" Shippo exclaimed, voice shrilly and near tears. "The Shikigami'll heal him, right? He's absorbed her and now he'll be back to full strength in no time."

"But if he was gonna absorb her right away," Kohaku brought up, "why didn't he just do it once he caught her? How come he just escaped with her?"

"The thought passed through my mind as well," Miroku admitted. "And...knowing Naraku, he could have plotted out a more dramatic scheme. Which means...Yuzu is still alive and a separate being from Naraku. That's why I think Koga made the best decision. If Koga had chosen Yuzu, Kagome and Inuyasha might be dead. And we wouldn't have had a chance of preventing it. But Koga chose them, instead. And Yuzu's alive. It unnerves me to think of what Naraku might have up his sleeve this time, but if what I'm suspecting is true..."

The room was still, the monk's words lingering in the air. The others followed them, clinging to every sentence, waiting for him to finish. And then, Miroku told them what would satisfy them to hear:

"We still have a chance of saving her."

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

It was black.

_Urgh._

Struggling just to breathe, Yuzu forced her eyes to stay open so they would water. On her side, against the hard ground, the only source of heat she had was her tears.

_Naraku's miasma...I can't move at all. Ow._

How long had she been like this? Immobile and cold. Her stomach empty and twisting into itself, shivers painfully forcing her to tremble.

She shut her eyes tightly to squeeze out the remaining moisture from her drying eyes. The droplets ran along a set trail, sliding over the bridge of her nose and joining tears from her other eye, to collect in a small pool on the stone floor. And the warmth was gone.

Her eyes stayed closed.

_Inuyasha..._

O--O

A cold chuckle.

"Stand."

Yuzu's body stood.

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

Three days.

Three days of bottled-up tension, of anxiety, of regret. Three days of searching for anything, and finding nothing...and of being stared at by the others trying to find the same things. Three days of his clan casting fucking annoying side-glances at him, as if he couldn't see them, as they again began questioning his ability to lead them.

Three days of the old man nagging him during the miniscule time he was at the wolf demon lair. Not too long ago, Robai had snapped, "Where's that human girl you take care of? She leave or something? _That_ why you're acting more stupid than usual lately?" Koga, respect and reverence for the old man thrown aside, had almost killed him right there.

Three days of fighting with Inuyasha, each bout leading to more blood and bruises than what their old bickering held...yet it seemed to be the only thing holding each one together.

The wolf demon rested his forehead on his right knee, behind his resting arm, clenching his teeth as his left hand clawed into the dirt.

Three days of no Yuzu.

Koga's head suddenly snapped upward, eyes wide.

His gaze met Inuyasha's. The half-demon had rushed from the small home the moment Koga noticed the scent in the air as well. The two stared each other down. But another whiff of that same scent sent both of them bolting towards the source.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, just exiting Kaede's house. She spotted a glimpse of the two disappearing into the forest. "Koga!"

"Where did they go?" Kaede asked.

"They must have smelled something to do with Naraku," Miroku answered. "We need to hurry if we're going to catch up to them."

"Right!" Shippo agreed.

"No, you and Kohaku need to stay here with Kaede," Sango instructed sternly.

"But, Sister--!" Kohaku protested.

"It's not _only_ that we don't want you two to get hurt," Kagome interrupted gently. "But if the fight gets out of hand, Kaede can't protect the village all by herself. You two have both faced Naraku before, so we trust you."

Kohaku and Shippo still looked dismayed, but understood that what Kagome said wasn't just to ease their pride. So they agreed.

--

O----------O

--

Koga's jaw clenched in frustration. What was wrong with her? For three days had she been gone, and now she was _running_?

"Yuzu!" Inuyasha's voice echoed throughout the forest as he and Koga chased after the human girl. "_Yuzu_!"

But they never seemed to be quick enough.

They would charge forward only to see a glimpse of her back before she disappeared again past the trees. Or they would stop for a moment, losing sight of her, and having to resort to using their noses to catch onto her scent---her _scent_! It had been _too_ long since---

There she was again!

Koga took the first step towards her, not wanting to lose track of her again. But in a second, he realized he was working too hard just to get to her. No _way_ could she ever run this fast! Even among humans, she had seemed a bit on the sluggish side.

Even so, her limitations were her human body. Koga increased his pace. The whirlwind around him howled. He was gaining ground on her... And still, she didn't look back. He swung his arm back, ready to throw it forward again. And then he pounced forth---and was able to grab her forearm. As he pulled her to him, she turned so they were face-to-face.

And in the moment that he held her gaze, he immediately went on guard---because that dead, neutral stare couldn't be the same warm gray gaze as his ally's.

"You..."

There was a flash of red light and suddenly, Koga was bent over a sharp pain in his stomach. Yuzu retracted her glowing fist from where it had made a dent into Koga's body and turned away, escaping.

It wasn't enough to damage him seriously---Yuzu lacked that kind of strength, no matter what kind of power she possessed, but it took the wind right out of him, and he gasped, hunched over.

"Something's wrong with her, Koga!" Inuyasha shouted, finally caught up.

Koga turned to face him with a snarl. "Oh, you _think_ so, mutt?"

Again, they bounded after her.

The run had begun once more, the chase was on again, the hunt, the race, the whistling of rushed air past their ears, the dodging and zipping around the endless trees, the mere flashes of mellow yellow cream color against the dead gray of winter-bitten forest, and then---

Koga found himself flinching as bright sunlight tore through the tree tops and hit his eyes with the force of a priestess's enchantment; he hadn't even noticed he'd adjusted to the dimness or that they'd been so deep inside the forest. Inuyasha skidded to a stop with him, also partly blind, but it was an impairment they both shook off quickly.

Through the echoes of light flashing across their vision, they were able to see Yuzu's back---the visage of her they'd been following all this time---as she slowed to a jog and turned around; now she stood facing them, next to Naraku.

The demon glanced at her with both his two human-like eyes and his giant red one in acknowledgement before addressing the other two that had followed her. "So you've arrived."

"Hell _yes_, we did!" Inuyasha snapped immediately. "Why don't you do us a freakin' favor and STAY _DEAD_?"

"Maybe he would if you had the skill to kill him more thoroughly," Koga growled and turned back to Naraku ("_Whose side are you on_?" Inuyasha demanded and was ignored). "So, deal done and over with. I'm taking back what's mine, asshole."

The slightest of smiles curled Naraku's lips. "Of course. The wolf is still out for only his own gain."

"Got that right," Inuyasha muttered and then exchanged a brief glare with the other demon.

"It's just you two, then?" There was something reminiscent of disappointment in Naraku's tone. "I was hoping for a bigger audience... Kururugi." He looked to her at the same time she limply turned her head around to him in response. "Don't you think your other friends would want to fight you as well?"

The girl's head nodded once.

"And wouldn't you say they would want to watch you become apart of me as well?"

Another nod.

The slight smile of Naraku became more apparent and the red eyeball on his chest glinted. "Of course. That's why I spared them, after all."

Koga felt a rip in his chest, and something hot and dark was filling him as he put two and two together, but the half-demon was quicker to react.

"That's _it_?" Inuyasha growled, gripping Tetsusaiga's hilt. "The only reason you didn't absorb her yet was because you wanted us to _fight_ her?" He watched as Naraku's response was let his slight smile become a true, unashamed one. Inuyasha felt his jaws clench tightly together and began to speak through his bared teeth. "And...the only reason you kept me and Kagome alive, and didn't go after the others...was because you wanted us to _watch_ you absorb her?" He didn't even wait for the smile to widen anymore before he ripped the Tetsusaiga roughly from its sheathe and immediately it was transformed and ready; he raised it over his head, prepared to evoke the Wind Scar. "JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Yuzu was suddenly in front of Naraku, staring blankly at them. Koga grasped Inuyasha's arm before the sword-wielder could swing his blade.

At first, golden eyes glared in shock, fury, and defiance, but then glanced over at Yuzu's new position and realized what he could've done. With a frustrated snarl, he shook out from Koga's grip and stepped forward to scream at Naraku.

"COWARD."

"So excited and eager for battle," Naraku mused. His eyes flitted to Koga. "But the wolf demon remains stoic."

Koga laughed viciously, eyes now wild as they met the other demon's. "_Oh_. You're _gonna_ know just how 'excited and eager for battle' _I_ am soon enough, bastard. Trust me on _that_."

A gruff yowl rang out and neither Koga nor Inuyasha had to turn around to know that the others had arrived. Kirara and Sango went to flank Inuyasha's side, while Miroku and Kagome took Koga's.

"I see we've missed a few events," Miroku said, side-glancing at the wolf and half-dog demons.

Sango nodded, shifting the weight of her hiraikotsu on her fingers. "Care to fill us in?"

"Looks like Miroku was right on the more elaborate-scheme-part," Inuyasha answered with a grimace; his voice was thick and gruff from the intensity of his rage. "We can save her. But _he's_ controlling her."

From his left side, Koga could see Kagome shaking. And under her breath he caught onto words like "despicable" and "treacherous" and she never took her eyes off Naraku.

"Kururugi." As Naraku spoke, Yuzu's head turned a fraction in response. A chuckle escaped the demon. "Fight them."

Without batting an eyelash, Yuzu's right hand automatically raised. It then began to glow with bursts of red light. She walked slowly towards the group---her friends---who stood their ground. But both Inuyasha and Koga still kept fighting stances, knowing that if Yuzu attacked, they would have to defend themselves.

"_Shikigami_--!" Yuzu's voice came out strangled for some reason.

And she whirled around, hauling her sphere of gathered energy at Naraku.

There was too much disbelief and surprise for the demon to be able to dodge and it hit him full on the shoulder, the impact forcing him backwards towards the cliff, in a fit of hissing. Yuzu was shaking on her feet and gasping, falling to her knees with wide eyes as her hands went to touch her head---it felt relieving, yet strangely, empty without Naraku's control.

Inuyasha was already running towards her, hand outstretched. "Yuzu!"

Just from his voice, she could feel a smile at her lips.

Inuyasha knew Koga was now following---but no, Inuyasha would reach her first, that would show the mangy wolf. Fighting down a grin, he called her name again. There she was. Right in front of him. All he had to do was reach her. She looked up to greet him---he was almost there, hand extended towards her.

Koga, a ways behind Inuyasha, blinked, watching as something shot forward from Naraku's body towards Yuzu. He opened his mouth to yell, but the sound never left his mouth.

Yuzu's body lurched forward in an abrupt motion as a string of muscle ripped through her chest, and she let out a garbled scream. It immediately expanded and wrapped around her and then it yanked her backwards just as Inuyasha leapt upon the spot where she had once been.

In helpless shock, all of them watched as the girl was reeled backwards into Naraku, whose body was gaping open and revealing his insides and organs that moved and swelled in resemblance of nothing but an image of horror. The look on Yuzu's face, before she was swallowed, was a strange combination of confusion and appreciation as she was given a last glimpse of her first real friends. And then, Naraku's body collapsed over her.

The world stopped. Koga could only watch with widened eyes.

_Ripples and waves moved along Naraku's skin and bulges could be seen protruding from beneath his kimono as Yuzu was settled into him._ _His head cocked backwards, exposing a pale throat where the shape of a small hand pushed against the skin from the inside, as if struggling weakly and trying to escape._

Only a small ways ahead of the wolf, the mutt was on his knees, right hand only loosely curled around his massive sword's hilt. The same massive sword lay curved into the dirt, lying stiff yet still; it was like a corpse already stricken by rigor mortis.

_There was a layer of film flickering over the giant red eye on his chest, the eye itself visibly twitching with the slit of a pupil darting out of control. A new band of color was appearing around the pupil; the shade of gray was all too familiar._

The monk's breathing was steady, but strained, as if he were forcing breath into his lungs. The only real sign of his alarm was in his eyes, wide and filled with the look of a man who had just gone mad.

The demon exterminator had dropped her weapon with a heavy thud to the ground. Her hands now shook fiercely, in front of her mouth, as if she were preparing to throw up. The multi-tailed cat next to her was poised and hissing and growling.

_Naraku's body began to tremble and his fingers and tentacles flicked and twitched. The bulges were becoming more rapid now, but the small out-print of hand on his throat was disappearing._ _Naraku began to groan._

He could hear Kagome's breath and it was erratic and she was unable to draw in a steady breath.

Her knees shook, but she held her ground. Her jaw was clenched hard. And her hands were clasping together around the bow and arrow held in front of her so tightly, that Koga could hear the strain of the wood, close to breaking. But it didn't.

_The deformation stopped, as did the trembling and the groans, and Naraku hung in the air with his limbs completely relaxed but not limp---an entirely new marionette, ready to play. Then, a red light flashed from him briefly; it felt warm, but horrible. Like a sun-soaked dead body._

_It was the presence of the Shikigami, tainted._

There was rush into his lungs and another brief layer of nausea piling onto his already-sick feeling; Koga realized he'd stopped breathing when he inhaled.

Naraku exhaled slowly, the wind carrying the dead noise so that it was like night falling around them.

"I've pondered...," Naraku whispered, but he was well-heard; the silence that had erupted was stifling, "about your action after I absorbed her." He tilted his head back forward and his eyes, now almost entirely red if not for the gray-colored rings, glinted. "If you kill me, the child dies as well."

"FIEND."

The word came out as an enraged scream. It felt like forever, the time it took Koga to turn towards the source, to look away from NarakuYuzuNaraku. Another forever passed him by and he was able to process the scene in front of him: the monk was closer, now; he'd moved forward---staff dropped left behind on the ground, forgotten.

"_MONSTER_!" He swung his arms forward, his left hand going to the cloth and beads adorning his right. "INTO THE BOWELS OF YOUR OWN CURSE--!"

"Miroku, _wait_," Sango murmured. She had lifted a hand towards him, but that was the extent of her body movement. There was a meek air about her, now; she was lost as the rest of them.

Then, Kagome's sweet voice cut through and Koga was reminded to breathe again. "R-Remember, it's _Yuzu_, too, now." Unlike the demon exterminator, she took the few steps towards the monk, stiffly, hands still clutched around her bow.

"_Does it matter_?" Miroku's voice came out grated still. "It's not as if we can still..."

He stopped himself, then. None of them wanted to admit it. None of them knew for sure. But none of them had ever seen a demon disengage from Naraku alive.

A mix between a snarl and yelp stabbed through the air and everyone's eyes flew back to Naraku, who was shaking once more with his face contorted. A red light was being emitted from him, brighter especially from his back, put into view more and more as the demon began to double over.

"A new attack?" Sango asked. She made a languid, but quick movement to reunite with her hiraikotsu.

Miroku neglected to do the same with his own weapon, shaking his head in response. His breathing was still erratic; he had yet to calm down completely. "No... He's glowing, but this aura..."

"What?" Sango glanced to her right side where Kirara was moving towards Naraku a bit, mewling as if greeting an old friend. "...Kirara?"

Kagome gasped, stepping forward. "It's _Yuzu's_ aura!"

Naraku roared as something tore through his back and red sparks fanned from the wound. A hand was visible in the sparks and soon, Yuzu was pushing herself up from Naraku's back, forcing the latter into a bent crouch.

"_No_..._Curse_ you, Shikigami-user...," Naraku hissed acidly in his crouch. "This is _my_ body! How _dare_ you control it?"

"Yuzu!" Inuyasha called out helplessly, as if trying to cheer her on... Maybe she could free herself from Naraku's body...? But looking closely, it became apparent by the veins melting into her skin and from the fact that there was no visible break from Naraku's skin to Yuzu's that she was already apart of him.

Once again her eyes were dead, but her face showed nothing except defiance and determination. Instead of replying to Inuyasha's call, Yuzu clasped her hands together in prayer and the voice that came from her was a horrid ghost of what it once was, now laced with Naraku's coarse sound.

"_Reveal your hidden forces_, _Shikigami_..."

Red lights began to spin into a ball on her palm. Blue flames burst from the center of it, blowing around Yuzu's body and weaving around her fingers as it grew and encompassed her.

"_Unleash your power_!"

The red and blue mix exploded from Yuzu's hands and the red began to blend with the blue as it rose away from her and swirled towards them. Koga could only stand, shock and wonder paralyzing him. Yuzu barely fought; he hadn't seen much of what the Shikigami could do. Now he watched in astonishment.

Color thundered down and Inuyasha gasped as the Shikigami billowed around him, especially around his sword. Then, the strangest expression came over his face and he stood up.

Yuzu's eyes were glazed and she was still and unmoving, even as Naraku began to regain control of his power. His body began overlapping over Yuzu's. But she was still praying. Inuyasha lifted the Tetsusaiga, the blue flames roaring more and more brightly.

Koga shot gazes at everyone, feeling as if he were the only one who didn't know what was going on. And he was right. Everyone else had a pained expression, as they stared at the Shikigami-wielder.

Then, with Tetsusaiga's dull side resting on his shoulder, Inuyasha started to walk towards Yuzu and Naraku. And Koga understood.

"W-Wait..." Koga did his best to keep his voice from shaking.

Both hands on Tetsusaiga now, Inuyasha began to run.

"Hey, _mutt_--" Koga tried again, his panic showing in his tone.

Inuyasha leapt up, Tetsusaiga raised high. Koga broke into a sprint, trying to beat him to Yuzu...but he knew even with his two Jewel Shards in his legs, he couldn't get there in time. Even so, he reached out towards the praying girl. Just like the day he had watched her turn away from him and run towards Inuyasha as well as Naraku's grasps...

"Y..._YUZU_!"

"ULTIMATE BACKLASH WAVE."

The roar tore from Inuyasha's throat just as he swung the heavy blade.

Suddenly Koga was tugged into a sea of colored gusts.

His feet were swept out from under him, and a canvas of too many colors had replaced the scene before him at once; it felt like he was spinning. There was a sudden jerk in his body as he tried snapping forward---he thought he saw a glimpse of Yuzu...but that was right before all his senses seemed to melt into each other and fade into ripping agony...and then nothing.

And for a moment, Koga thought himself dead. But when the pain of his back slamming against the rigid ground proved him wrong, he decided he'd just lost his mind instead.

--

O----------O

--

Inuyasha felt himself floating, his body still twisted in swinging the blade as he allowed the Backlash Wave full release to leave whatever in front of him in shreds...to leave no chance of survival.

Instinctively, his eyes shut tight as an image of a girl with short brown hair came to mind, expecting the ribbons of flesh and streams of red to fly past him soon. But then, he thought...

_No. _You're_ the one doing this..._Watch_ it._

And the half demon was torn when he realized he couldn't see anything through the bright, winding lights.

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

Shippo and Kohaku were planted near the front of the village, close to the woods. Kohaku dug small holes in the ground with his kusarigama while Shippo heaved out a large yawn; both had grown bored and lax from waiting by this time. They were just two, since Kaede had insisted on guarding the rear of the village, the area near the shrine, by herself.

"Things never change," Shippo muttered bitterly, hugging his legs to his chest. "Even after we tell them how we feel...we still get left behind." He rested his forehead onto his raised knees. "...I wish Yuzu was here."

Kohaku didn't answer, for what could he say if Shippo had already spoken exactly what the demon-slayer had been thinking.

Idly, Kohaku let his gaze drift upwards towards the top of the trees, blinking as he noticed there was just one leaf left. He looked around, taking in his surroundings, realizing that he and his sister had been sharpening their weapons in this exact spot only the day before.

He looked to the woods, over at the same placement of trees where Yuzu had rushed into to escape from Sango that day. And he shuddered, wondering if she would just become a lost loved one from his past like so many others... But he couldn't think that way. Things would turn out right.

Suddenly, there was a small crinkling noise and both demon-slayer and fox demon jumped at the sudden sound, glancing up...just as the last dry leaf, the sole survivor of what used to be a clan of over a hundred green lively flakes in the branches, gave into the winter breeze; its dried stem had snapped.

The two followed it with their eyes, watching as the leaf glided overhead before sinking and scraping to a limp stop on the ground. The other dead leaves had gone already, cleaned out by the wind or squished and mixed in with the dirt by the rain.

Thereafter, it wasn't long before the others returned. Neither Yuzu nor Koga accompanied them.

With the dark mood surrounding them, Kohaku expected bad news.

But Shippo, more oblivious, probably thought that Yuzu must've been with Koga, and the two were away together like usual---that everything had gone well and better than the situation had first seemed. He was bounding towards them excitedly. "Well? Well? Did you guys win?"

When no one answered, or even smiled at the little fox demon in greeting, Shippo felt his own grin wane. He was beginning to feel the same sense of something gone wrong that Kohaku had already caught on to.

Finally, Miroku was the one who first found the strength, voice, and words to reply.

"No," he answered quietly. "We killed Naraku. But we still lost."

--

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

--

Down the cliff on which the battle had taken place, the corpse of a youth was sprawled in a clearing of frosted grass, facing skyward with limbs spread limply.

In that same field, a little girl danced, picking the prettiest flowers of the scarce winter blossoms she could find to make a bouquet. She wore a kimono that was checkered with custard-yellow and pale orange. Her hair was black and wild; a lock of it was pulled into a side-ponytail.

As she skipped around, she sung a song mentioning people with names such as "Jaken" and "Sesshomaru". Not too far from her, a dragon-like creature with two heads napped, lulled into slumber by the little girl's singing.

The little girl looked around, trying to find more flowers when she spotted the corpse. Her face broke into a grin.

"Oh, it's big sister!"

* * *

_i'll use this space to re-thank anyone who's been reading and/or reviewing up to this point! THANK YOU! I'M SORRY XD! and i'll also reassure you all that this fic WILL be continued. if just to give me a poke or prod, feel free to email me to remind to keep working on this thing XD. i love you all!_

_one more thing, tho..._

_**DOES ANYONE KNOW THE WHEREABOUTS OF -KIYRI-???**_

_**-**_she's an author on the author of the fanfic "Expect the Unexpected" that features the male and female Kururugis as twins

_**-**_the last time i saw her, she was going by the name of **Dailix** and was doing a revised re-post of "Expect the Unexpected" (on hiatus?)


End file.
